


Lego Ninjago Oneshots

by smutwriter, thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: comment more ideas, oneshots, possible implied nongraffic lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutwriter/pseuds/smutwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: title says it all. Feel free to comment more ideas bellow if you have any. cheers. have fun reading. :) (now set to explicit for paranoia)





	1. Kai x reader

**_Kai_ **

You run through the forest, just wanting to get away. You live with your abusive mother. She never wanted you and trust me, she made sure you knew it. You run and run until your legs hit something hard. You scream as you fall to the ground, landing hard on your knees and elbows.

You stand up and look at your knees witch are now bleeding violently. You hear the sound of crunching sticks coming towards you, thinking it's your mother you stand and get ready to fight.

To your surprise a boy who looks about your age (17/18 for all five of them) runs out of the shadows. He is wearing a red ninja kimono with his hood off, a look of panic in his eyes.

He has messy, spiked, brown hair and amazing hazel eyes 

"I heard screaming! What happened?!" He shouts.

"Nothing" you mumble, not really wanting to share your personal story with a stranger

"Well the blood running from your knees says otherwise" he says and crosses his arms

"I said it's nothing!" you start to raise your voice, you had to admit that you where a bit of a hot headed, short tempered person.

As you stand there starring at the boy your mother runs behind you and grabs your hair

"Y/N! You are coming with me this instant" she yells and pulls you in the direction of home

"no! LET ME GO!!" you yell and try to escape her grip. The boy pulls a sword off of his back and comes to help you.

"Let her go!" He shouted, suddenly in front of you with his sword pointed at your mom.

"She is my daughter." Your mother growls. "She's coming with me."

"She obviously doesn't want to go with you." the boy growled. "And by the way you seem to yell at her, it would seem you don't want her." Your mom growls, releasing you. She gives you a swift, hard kick in the side, almost hard enough to fracture you rib before walking back the way she had came.

"T-thank y-you." You stammer.

"It's kinda my job to help people." He reaches out a hand to help you up, of which you accept. He pulls you up into the standing position, but you stumble because of scraping your knees. he catches you, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you upright.

"C'mon. Let's take you back to the monastery., get you patched up." he said. "But by the way She acted, I'm not lettin' you go back there. I'm Kai by the way."

"Y/n" she reply with a soft smile. You were glad he helped you.


	2. Lloyd x reader

Y/n smiled as you walked up to the Ninja's base. You knew Nya from school and you were having a sleep over tonight. You and Nya were great friends and, in a way, you were someone who was as close to Nya having a normal life as it could get. She knew you liked Lloyd and kept pestering you to tell him. After she found out, you learned never to bring a diary to a sleep over. You knocked on the door and a moment later, Lloyd opened the door.

"Oh hey, Y/N" he smiled, letting you in, his usual, oh so cute smile on his face

"H-hey L-lloyd." You stammered slightly, curing yourself mentally. 'Does he have to smile like that all the time?' you thought

"Nya's in her room.mast door on the left." He said, shutting the door behind you. You ran down the hall to Nya's room faster than Lloyd could react.

"Someone eager to see her friend." He called after you with a laugh. You walk into Nya's room, shutting her door quickly, blushing like crazy.

"Lloyd givin' you trouble?" She asked from where she sat on her bed.

"I freaking stammered in front of him!" You said, sliding down the wall, pulling your knees to your chest. "His damn smile gets me every time."

"You have to tell him."She said, setting aside whatever it was she was working on.

"What?! No!" You said, your e/c ~~eye color~~ eyes wide. "He deserves better than me. Someone as awesome as you guys."

"Y/n. You ARE as awesome as us. He says your cool and funny and i kinds think he likes you."

"But tonight was just supposed to be just us. Girl friends hanging out together."

"So? There's always another time. Go tell him and if he rejects you, i'l be here to comfort you through the pain." Nya smiled.

"Ugh..fine..." You stand up, bright red, and open her door before slowly walking down the hall to his room. He had gotten the bigest bedroom out of his team mates because he claimed it before everyone else even got the chance. You saw his door was open and he was sitting on his bed. Doing what, that was unknown. You took a few deep breaths, calming yourself, before you knocked on the door. He looked up from what he was doing  with a slight smile.

"Hey again, Y/N. That was pretty fast with Nya"

"Hey." you say with a shrug, barely managing to keep yourself from stuttering.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked and you shrugged again. Nya gave you permission to abandon your girls time for Lloyd.

"C'mon then." Barely able to keep yourself from freaking out, you plop down next to him on his bed as he turns on a random movie from Netflix. Turns out, it was a romance movie. Every time the couples kissed or hugged, you both looked away. At one point, there was a sex scene.

"SKIP IT!" you shout, covering your face with your hands. Lloyd covers his face too, only peaking out to skip that part. Ypu both burst out laughing for no reason besides you guys not knowing about the scene. That's when the unexpected happened. Lloyd leaned in, pressing his lips to yours with a slight smile. You freeze, your mind going blank. You didn't know what to do or how to react. He pulled away, blushing, yet smirking.

"I...uh...wha-" You stammer, unsure what to say

"I like you, y/n. Like...a lot." He looks down. Unsure what to say, you grab his shirt and pull him in for another kiss. He's slightly surprised and doesn't kiss back at first, but soon realizes what your doing and kisses back.

"I like you too. I have for a while." You state once you two pull away. The Movie ends with you two cuddling, fast asleep. You had your head on his chest, you h/c ~~hair color~~ hair spread out in a mess behind you. Lloyd had his arm draped over your waist while the other pulled you close


	3. At the dentist: Kai x Lloyd

Lloyd was having a bad day. A few weeks ago, his wisdom teeth had grown in. They grew very painful and had to be removed, so his team made an appointment to the dentist to get them removed. Lloyd stood pacing behind the couch in the living room. He was set to leave along with Kai and Zane in an hour. His teeth hurt and he was nervous about getting them pulled.

"I'm freaaking out."

"Calm down, Lloyd." Jay said as he sat on the couch next to Nya.

"It's not that bad." Nya said. "I've had mine removed. You're just a little sore after words."

"Yeah, dude." Kai said from his spot on the floor, his back against the couch. The couch was full with jay and nya on one side and cole and zane on the other. All the boys, save for Lloyd, were playing video games while Nya watched because they only had four controllers.

"I've never been to the dentist, alright?" He snapped and all eyes were on Lloyd in an instant. "At least i don't remember going." He squeaked the last part out.

 

~~timeskip to at the dentist~~

 

"Dude! There's no need to be scared." Kai said as they trio waited in the waiting room.

"YEAH THERE IS!" Lloyd snapped, rubbing his jaw right in the area it hurt. "Especially when you've never been to the dentist or remember goin'"

"He does have a valid fear, Kai." Zane said as he looked around the room.

"You're one to talk." Kai rolled his eyes. "You don't even need a dentist, Mr. Robot"

"My name is Zane, not Mr. Robot." Zane said, confused. "Why did you call me Mr. Robot?"

"Sarcasm, Zane!" Kai sighed. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Lloyd?" came a voice and Lloyd looked up, seeing a nurse with some papers in her hand. "Lloyd Garmadon?"

"That's my call." Lloyd stood up and started to walk over nervously. "Wish me luck."

 

~~After the dentist, doped up on laughing gas and other drugs~~

 

"He'll be fine in a few hours. He's just a little loopy." The nurse said as she led Kai and Zane back to the room. Kai had his camera on so he could show Lloyd once he recovered

"Hello Lloyd." Zane said when they entered to room. Lloyd's head Lloled to the side as he looked at his friends.

"Say hi to the camera, Lloyd." Kai said, holding back laughter

"I'm 'bout to get my wisdom teeth out." Lloyd slurred, waving at the camera.

"You already got them out." Zane said, knowing this is how people acted when there were doped up. Lloyd look surpised.

"No way." he slurred.

"Yes way." Kai chuckled, catching it all on film as Lloyd looked around the room. "What're you looking for?"

"What are you looking for?" Zane repeated when Lloyd kept looking around.

"When did they do it?" He asked as if his mouth were full of cotton. "I was here the whole time. I was awake the whole time." Lloyd got closer to his friends while still being on the chair

"Yeah, but do you hear yourself?" Kai asked, still trying not to laugh as Lloyd looked both confused and disapointed. "You're already done." Kai kept filming this.

"What'da you wanna go do now?" he asked after a moment

"I really want dairy queen." Lloyd slurred as he glanced around the room.

"You wanna go to dairy queen?" Zane asked.

"Ya." Lloyd kept looking around the room like he was confused.

"And get what?" Kai asked.

"oreos." his eyes were half lidded and it was very obvious he was drugged up. his head Lolled back for a slight moment and then he looked up at Kai and Zane again, surprised.

"Kai, Zane, when did you get here?" he slurred out.

"We have been here several minutes." Zane replied and Lloyd head Lolled back again.

"They took 'em out already?" He asked, leaning forward a moment later.

"Yes." Kai said through laughter.

"How long did it take?" he slurred

"forty five  minutes." Kai replied through laughter.

"It 'nly 'ook 'em 'orty 'ive min" Llloyd stammered "untes?"

"Lets get you checked out." The nurse said after they did a last minute check up. Kai and Zane helped walk Lloyd walk out of the room before Zane checked him out.

"It's on fire." Lloyd said as he looked at Kai's red car, which had some flames painted on it. "your car is on fire Kai."

"I will go across the street." Zane said. "And grab food for everyone for dinner. It is Lloyd's night to cook, and he is not fit to cook at all." Kai nodded as he got Lloyd in the back seat. Kai was still fliming.

"Kai." Lloyd slurred, grabbing Kai's arm. "You're cuuute."

"That's the drugs talking." Kai laughed.

"I like you." Lloyd garbled

"Wish i knew if that were true or not." Kai said. "But you're on drugs, so i don't know."

~~later that evening~~

 

Lloyd had a headache after the anesthetics finally wore off. He stumbled down the hall from his bedroom into the dinning room to grab some food. he heard everyone laughing and saw they were all crowded around Kai, everyone but Zane, who already knew what happened and was in his room doing his own things.

"What are you guys laughing at?" He asked as he grabbed the burger they had left him in the fridge.

"You." Kai replied, laughing. Lloyd walked over, looking over at everyone's shoulders to watch the video as it neared the end

 

_"It's on fire." Lloyd said as he looked at Kai's red car, which had some flames painted on it. "your car is on fire Kai."_

_"I will go across the street." Zane said. "And grab food for everyone for dinner. It is Lloyd's night to cook, and he is not fit to cook at all." Kai nodded as he got Lloyd in the back seat. Kai was still fliming._

_"Kai." Lloyd slurred, grabbing Kai's arm. "You're cuuute."_

_"That's the drugs talking." Kai laughed._

_"I like you." Lloyd garbled_

_"Wish i knew if that were true or not." Kai said. "But you're on drugs, so i don't know."_

 

Lloyd blushed bright red. He couldn't believe he'd said that. It was true though. Kai was cute and he did like Kai...Like a lot. _  
_

"Is that last part true?" Kai asked once everyone else went back to their rooms for the evening.

"What part?" Lloyd asked as he popped the burger into the microwave since it was cold.

"There's an Oreo blizzard in the freezer by the way. You said something about Oreos and dairy queen...so...yeah..." He said as he walked closer. "But that part where you slurred i was cute and all that...Jazz."

'It's really come to this' Lloyd thought. He didn't know how Kai would react to finding out it were true. He pulled his burger out of the microwave and pealed back the wrapper."

"Yes." He forced out before quickly taking a huge bite of hit burger, grabbing the blizzard from the freezer and rushing back to his room, closing the door. Kai watched him go, his cheeks almost as red as his hoodie.

'Is now a good time to tell him I hoped he'd say that.' He thought. After giving Lloyd enough time to finish his meal, Kai walked down the hall and knocked on Lloyd's door.

"Come in." came Lloyd's reply. He looked around awkwardly as Kai stepped in, closing the door.

"Are you mad about...that?" he asked, forcing himself to look at the red ninja.

"No." Kai asked, flopping down next to Lloyd. "In fact, i'm the exact opposite."

'Huh?" Lloyd was confused.

"I had actually hoped it were true. Not just the drugs." He said, sighing slightly. "This may sound a bit wrong, but Ever since the tomorrow's tea incident, I've seen you as more than that annoying little brother."

"Hey!" Lloyd said, having no idea kai had ever felt that way.

"Everyone thought that." Kai said with a shrug."But...recently...things've changed...more." Before Kai could say more, Lloyd pulled him into a kiss. Kai, slightly surprised, hesitated for a small moment before kissing back.

"You taste like ice cream." Kai could help but say.

"I just ate ice cream, stupid!" Lloyd said, laughing


	4. Depressed!Lloyd and Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressed!Lloyd and Nya interacting. No romance, just friendship and brotherly/sisterly interaction.
> 
> MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Lloyd POV**

I was pretty joyful, happy and caring person. Wait, scratch that. Caring? Yeah. Joyful? Happy? No. It'd been hard for me after i lost my dad and everything i faced. I'd seen my friends nearly die. I was far from used to it, even after my few years as the green ninja. I couldn't control the emotional pain, so I controlled the physical one. Yeah, yeah. I know. _Lloyd, depressed? But you have such caring friends and team mated and you still have your mom._

I always looked up to my dad when i was younger. I wanted to follow his evil ways, be like him. When i be came the green ninja, i was only a kid. My childhood ripped out from under me. I know, it was my choice to use the tomorrows tea, but it was that or have everyone else i loved die and not be able to complete that part of my destiny. 

When my dad was good after the whole over lord incident, i was amazed at how well he bounced back after all the evil left him. I actually grew close to him. Had a real relationship with him. It hurt when he was killed along with the Preeminent. I tried to stay happy, live life like normal, but everything just felt...forced..and i let depression take over.

 

**no person POV**

 

"Hey Lloyd." Kai said as Lloyd walked from his bedroom out onto the deck of the bounty. Lloyd forced a smile in response, tugging down the sleeves of his hoodie to hide his arms. "Isn't it a little hot to be wearing a hoodie?" Kai raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Unlike you and Jay, Kai, the rest of us have an average body temperature, thus needing a sweater in 50 degree weather." Lloyd rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. Nya was watching from across the room, wary of how Lloyd had been acting. Everyone seemed ignorant towards how different Lloyd seemed. Even Zane! and he was a robot.

"I forget about that sometimes." Kai chuckled before walking down to the lounge.

"Are you ok, Lloyd?" Nya asked, very concerned for her friend's well being.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, forcing out that he was ok.

"You seem...different." She said.

"People change." He replied, shrugging

"Not as fast as you did. Most people loose someone they love, get sad, then slowly return to normal. You got sad and a month later, suddenly bounced right back, as if nothing had happened."

"People change, Nya." He said, really annoyed. "It's almost as if you don't want me to be happy." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before walking back to his room.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked as he walked by, Nya watching Lloyd walk away with a forced pep in his step.

"Lloyd's..different." She replied, shifting her gaze to her boyfriend.

"Kid's been through a lot, Nya." Jay replied. "People change based on what's around them and sometimes because of what other people do, say, and how they act." Nya sighed. It was pointless to try to explain things to Jay. He was very oblivious sometimes and so ignorant. He could say some smart things and act smart, but he was childish more often than not and did some stupid things. Nya still loved him though.

"I guess." she replied.

The days continued on the same, Lloyd insisting he was fine, shooting reassuring smiles at Nya while she continued to ask if he was OK, never once for a moment buying what he was saying about being OK.

"Nya, I'm fine. Really." Lloyd said one evening after dinner as they walked back down the hall to their rooms. They had rooms across from each other while the others were clear down the hall. Sensei's room as well as the training room were what seperated Lloyd and Nya's room from the other, rowdy ninja. She wouldn't stop asking if he was ok and it'd been nearly a month.

"Lloyd. You can't fool me." Nya said as she stood in her doorway.

"Nya, you have to believe me." Lloyd said. "I'm fine." He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He turned on his TV to a random movie. Everyone had TV in their rooms now. The movie was [Max](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EPPMCwD5bw) He shrugged as he lat down on his bed.

"I...I shouldn't." He pushed up his sleeves and looked down at the scratched up, scarred skin between his wrist and the crook of his elbow. Under his pillow sat the pocket knife he'd used to make all these marks. "It...It hurt." He starts to reach for the knife, but pulls his hand back, closing his eyes shut. He couldn't stop the flashback from happening. The flash back to when he had to say goodbye to his dad forever.

 

_He was scared. He'd ended up inside the preeminent. He was running down the...would you even call it a hall?...past all the other's trapped here, like Chen and Clouse for example. He gasped when he saw who was ahead, with his arms chained out so he couldn't do anything._

_"Dad!"He said and ran faster, giving him an attempted hug._

_"My son." Garmadon said, then slumped forward weakly._

_"Let's get you out of here, dad." Lloyd started tugging on the chains of one arm at the point they connected to the thing that was holding Garmadon in place._

_"It's no use." Garmadon said. "These chains will not break." Lloyd gave up on that and looked around_

_"Where are we?"_

_"The cursed realm is the preeminent ." Garmadon replied. "And the preeminent is the cursed realm. Son, you're in the belly of the beast. But if you're in here..."_

_"Morro is the green ninja." Lloyd clarified. "And he stole the realm crystal. I tried father." He looked down as if he had just dishonored his family name._

_"You must not give up." Garmadon said, trying to encourage Lloyd. "If he has the crystal, then all is in danger."_

_"But how? I'm not the green ninja any more."_

_"It was never the color of you Gi that made you who you are. It is the color of your heart, don't give up."_

_"I won't, father." Lloyd seemed determined now._

_"You must leave here, destroy the preeminent and save ninjago, save the realms._

_"But if i destroy it, it could destroy you." He looked really sad. And i mean really really sad._

_'Whatever happens to me, wherever I am, I will always be with you. There comes a time where every boy must become a man. What sort of man, is up to him.”_

 

Lloyd was sobbing now. He hadn't even realized he'd grabbed the knife and made another gash on his arm. It was deep, but not deep enough he'd die or need medical attention. He dug the tip of the blade back into his flesh.. He heard a knock on his door and his his arm and the blade under his blanket. He sniffled, whipping the tears from his face and attempted to put on his best poker face.

"C-come in." He croaked, then cleared his throat. "Come in." He said louder. a second later, Nya opened the door.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, deep concern in her voice. "I heard crying."

"Oh." He glanced at the movie on his TV and saw it was at a sad scene closer to the end where Max gets hurt and everyone thinks he's dead.

"It's the movie." He lied. "The dog just died." Nya glances at the TV.

"That's not worth sobbing over. A few tears or a few seconds, but i've heard crying for like nearly 10 minutes.." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lloyd, just tell me what's going on. Your like a little brother to me and i care." she was being sincere. Very sincere.

"Nya, I'm fine. It was just the movie." He lied yet again. In an instant, she was across the room, the covers thrown back from Lloyd's lap and arms. Eye's wide, she immediatly took the knife from him, tossing it over by his door way.

"I knew you weren't ok." She said. Lloyd's cuts were already starting to scab over. "Why, Lloyd?" She was hurt he hadn't told her about this, even after how often she showed she cared. She was still going to be there, despite her disappointment in him doing this.

"I...don't know." He looked down at his lap, unable to bring himself to look at the water ninja.

"You do know." She replied. "Why would you...do...that." She didn't like the word 'cut' because it just seemed a bit too morbid for her. Lloyd didn't say a word, he just kept staring down at the floor as the tears started to come again

"How long have you been doing this?" She finally asked after he didn't respond.

"a while." he muttered.

"How long?" she questioned softly. She wasn't going to push him too far.

"4 months."

"Does it...i don't know...feel...good?" He just closed his eyes, letting the tears come. He wasn't sobbing yet, but he was pretty damn close.

"Better than what's inside." He said, almost too quietly to hear. His TV was playing the ending Max, but to both him and Nya, the room was silent save for their voices.

"Why do you it?" She was taking it slow. She wasn't going to push him to the point where he lashed back. She was just going to push enough to show that she truly cared.

"I can control the pain it gives me." He said, now staring blankly at the TV and it's flashing colors.

"What'd you mean?"

"I can't control what's inside. The pain inside me caused by memories and watching you guys almost die more times than i can count." He sniffled again, holding back a sob. "I can control the pain i give myself and...it..makes me forget everything...if even for a moment." Nya rested her palm on his cheek, brushing away the tears and lightly forcing him to look at her. She could see all the raw emotion he had kept pent up for so long spilling out. All his pain, all his sorrow and sadness out there for her to see plain as day

"I care, Lloyd." She said, concern in her voice as it had been the whole time. "We all care. Master Wu cares, Misako cares. Think about what it would do to all of us if you did it too deep and wondered why it wouldn't scab over already, stop bleeding but you were too scared to tell us, not knowing how we would react then fail to patch it up by yourself and just...die... Lloyd, you saw how Zane tore us apart. Imagine if it were you. It's a hell of a lot worse." She pulled him in for a hug. He burried his head against her shoulder and really let the sobs loose as he clung to her for what seemed like dear life

"I'm sorry, Nya." He choked out."I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apologize." She said, holding him close and rubbing his back as if he were small again. Lloyd was weak right now, in that very moment. Not just emotionally, but physically too.

"I'm sorry..it's just..my dad..Morro..the preeminent..you almost dying...Nadakhan...the over lord..Chen...Clouse...the time twins..." He was incoherent now, but Nya held him close, comforting him as he sobbed and cried, not caring about the tears that now soaked her sweater. She held him until stopped speaking his incoherent sentences and long after he just couldn't make any more tears and was now dry crying.

"Lloyd, promise me something." She said once she was sure he was somewhat ok now. He sniffled as he pulled back to lookat her, his emerald green eyes now red and puffy from crying.

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't do that again." She said, dead serious. "None of us want to loose you."

"I-i'll try." He hesitated a moment too long for Nya to take him seriously.

"Lloyd." She said sternly, sounding like a mother.

"I won't do it again." He said, sounding sincere and Nya knew he was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tiny little heart: oh no. ouch..please stop..it hurts..my tiny little self can't take it any more. PLEASE JUST END THE MADNESS AND STOP


	5. truth or dare: reader x cole

you gasp as everyone starts to push away from the table to go do their own thing for the night. "I got an idea!" you smiled at everyone.

"Are we going to regret this like every other 'fun' idea you come up with?" Kai asked.

"Probably." You replied. "Let's play truth or dare. Only rule is that if you forfit, you have to watch as something of value is destroyed"

"I'm in." Kai smiled and there were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the team.

"Yes." You smiled, fist pumped  in success, accidentally blowing everyone back a couple steps. You were the master of wind, a long lost cousin of Morro and you were still getting the hang of your element."Sorry." you squeaked, blushing as everyone stood up.

"Don't make us get the bracelet again." Jay joked, refering to the vengestone bracelet they made you where when you were pissed to keep you from making an accidental tornado and killing everyone.

"Please don't." You said as you guys walked into the living room, plopping around on the several couches.

"So, who goes first?" Jay asked.

"If you're volunteering.....then...Jay...truth or dare?" you asked, a slight smirk on your face.

"Truth."

"why, out of everyone in the room, would you be most likely to make out with?" He blushed bright red and, unable to make himself say anything, pointed at Nya. Kai muttered and threat under his breath while Nya just blushed bright red. Jay cleared his throat and looked around the room for a couple seconds before looking at Kai.

"Kai, truth or dare."

"Dare, easy." Kai said, with a cocky smirk.

"I dare you prank call a random phone number and talk as if you're an escaped mental person." Jays said. Kai shrugged, pulled out his phone and types in a bunch of random numbers before pressing call. He put it on speaker too.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Better not looked behind." Kai said, making his voice sound like he was insane.

"Who is this?" the person on the phone asked while everyone in the room with Kai stifled laughs.

"Your dog. It's slowly dying. I've taken it."

"Luna? What have you done to Luna?" the person on the other line shouted.

"Only cut her head off. She's fine otherwise." the person on the other end seemed terrified. Kai hung up, laughing.

"Ok. My turn. Cole, I dare you to have a drinking contest with Lloyd." Cole agreed.

"Lloyd is not doing that!" You said, standong in front of him. He was like a little brother to you. "He's only like 12 if you don't count the fact he skipped puberty becuase of the tomorrow's tea!"

"Y/n. i'll be find." He asssured you. "It was bound to happen sometime." everyone followed Kai into the kitchen, where he pulled out a bottle of tequila and a few plastic shot glasses from somewhere no one could see.

"Where do you keep this stuff?" You asked, surprised.

"Somewhere." He replied as he filled an equal number of shots for both him and cole. Once they were full, the two ninja took their places.

"1...2...3" You counted. Cole had already downed 6 of his before Lloyd was even on his 3rd.

"I win!" Cole smirked as he downed the last  of his  shots, Lloyd way behind him

 

After so many rounds of truth or dare, it seemed everyone was drunk, apart from you, Nya and Zane, who couldn't get drunk because he was a robot. Kai was drunkenly sitting on the couch, his arm around the Lloyd's shoulders, who was drunkenly trying to stay awake.

"Y/n *hic* I dare you *hic* to do seve-*hic* seven minutes in heaven with *hic* Cole." Kai said, smirking.

"I shall keep count." Zane said, shaking his head as Cole dragged you into the nearest closet. you blushed bright red as the closet went dark with the door shutting. you could barely see the outline of Cole's form. He drunkenly pushed you against the wall, kissing you. His lips tasted like alcohol. You found yourself kissing back, pulling him close until there was no space in between your bodies. He startled trailing kisses down your jaw and neck.

"Cole, stop." You said, attempting to push the stronger earth ninja away. He kept on leaving the trail of kisses until he hit one specific spot that caused you to moan loudly. You quickly attempted to cover your mouth before it escaped, but cole had already heard it. He smirked and kissed and nipped at the spot more. You whimpered slightly, hating at how you were at his mercy. Soon, the door opened, light flooding the closet. Cole was slightly startled and you used that as your chance to push him away. He grunted in disappointment but followed you out of the closet. You pulled up your shirt to hide the new hickey he had left.

 

After a few more rounds of truth or dare, you and Nya both ended up drunk too.

"I believe this is enough for one night." Zane said and you all drunkenly, minus Zane, stumbled to your rooms. It was nearly midnight now.


	6. wolf! reader x all the ninja (minus nya) and Wu

You were a wolf girl with h/c hair and h/c fur. You were basically a werewolf. You were homeless and lived just outside of Ninjago City in the forests, forced to go into the city when food was scarce, eating from the trash cans of rundown businesses that actually had trash cans out back and didn't just burn the trash in an incinerator. Ninjago City was a small city of only about 3 or 4 hundred people. The more you showed up in town, the more the people got scared of you. In all honesty, you were scared of them more than they were of you. You were scared because you had been only about 4 when you had to watch as another town killed your mom and dad.

Today, you were scavenging in a trashcan behind one of the burger joints. You could just smell the half eaten burgers and batches of fries that were still mostly fresh from earlier that day. You were so hungry, it was all you could do to keep from howling at the hunger pains you had. You tore open one of the trash bags, digging through it until you found one of the burgers. It looked foul, covered in all the dirt and other stuff that had been in the bag, but you learned that you couldn’t be too picky then you were starving. You wolfed it down in 2 bites before you heard the back door open. You quickly transformed into your wolf form and scrambled out of the alley way onto the mostly empty streets, your paws padding softly along the rough cement that was the sidewalks. You were still hungry, so you kept searching for food. 

You soon found yourself in one of the neighborhoods. Still in your wolf form, you padded along the sidewalk, your head turned snapping back and forth at the nearest sound as you tried to make sure no one came close and tried to hurt you. In one of the front yards farther down the block, there were two kids about 6 playing in the front yard while their mother sat on the front porch with a toddler of about 4, who was busy scribbling all over a coloring page with his markers. When the mother saw you from down the block, all the blood drained from her face. She scooped up the toddler, completely abandoning his coloring stuff, barked something you didn’t catch at the kids in the yard, who ran inside terrified, and slammed the front door shut after everyone was inside. You didn’t understand why they were scared of you. You never did anything. All you did was dig through their trash cans and try to find food. You never hurt anyone. They didn’t have a right to be scared of you like you did of them. You had watched normal humans kill your parents when you were 4, so that was a valid reason to fear them. After walking the whole city, you hadn’t found anything else to eat besides that one half eaten burger. You sighed as you made your way back into the forest, choosing a different place to sleep tonight. 

As you walked, you stayed in your wolf form because it was better than walking around in our ripped up old clothes. You couldn’t stop the soft, quiet whimpers from escaping your mouth as you padded along. You were still hungry, hydrated, but hungry. After a while, you came upon a large building with probably hundreds of stairs to climb. You could smell cooking food coming from inside. You could also smell the leftovers from Lunch in the trash cans outside.

‘Would they even notice?” You thought as you made your way up the stairs as fast as you could with how weak and skinny you were.You continues to stay in your wolf form as you rummaged through the trash just in case you were found, so they would be less likely to chase you off. You found some old spaghetti in the can and scarfed that down as fast as you could. You were so busy eating from the can, you didn’t even notice a new set of smells or hear the door to the monastery open. 

“It must really be hungry if it’s eating from the trash,”  voice whispered suddenly, startling you. You scrambled back, accidentally shifting back into your human form. Thank god your clothes reappeared when that happened, else you would be naked in front of...you quickly did a mental count..of 5 boys, 6 if you counted the old man. You back as far away as you could without falling down the mountain.

“Hey.” One of the boys came a step closer, but not too close. He was wearing green and had blonde hair. “We’re not going to hurt you. We want to help.”

You growled something in wolf then cleared your throat, trying to speak the little English you did know. “How I know I trust?”

“We’re ninja.” the blonde said carefully. “It’s our job to help people and save the world.”

“Why don’t you come inside?” The old man with the really long beard offered. “We can get you some real food instead of our leftovers.”

“I no know you.” You reply slowly.

“Why don’t you trust us?” Asked one of the boys who was wearing blue. You thought for a moment, wondering how best to explain it with the little English you did know. You pointed at them, snarled a snarl that was the wolf like equivalent of the word kill.

“Ma and Pa.” you managed

“We killed your parents?” asked a man in black after a moment. You shook your head but pointed at them again.

“People?” you shook your head. “Humans?” You nodded.

“How long ago?” the old man asked. You pointed at yourself and held up 4 fingers. You were still scared of them and you felt trapped.

“When you were four?” clarified the boy in white.  You nodded. After a little more convincing, they managed to get you to come inside. They acted like you were already apart of the team, like you had been there all along. They included you in whatever they could while you ate and even after that. They even offered you a place to stay, of which you gladly accepted, already feeling at ease with the ninja.

“We can even teach you more English if you like,” offered Zane and there were murmurs of agreement from everyone else. You nodded with a smile.

“Do you actually know any languages?” Kai asked.

“Wolf.” You replied. “My tongue,” you said as best as you could and everyone nodded.

“Welcome to the team,” Wu said, smiling slightly


	7. Maximum Ride mutant!Lloyd x Kai

_ Lloyd yearned to spread his wings and fly, but they were bound so tightly to his body that it would hurt if he even had any feeling in them. He looked longing under the legs of the erasers that surrounded him to make sure he didn’t try anything and looked out of the front window of the helicopter. Lloyd had managed to escape from the School once, but since he didn’t know how to fight well, he had quickly gotten recaptured. The only reason he was tied up in ropes so tight he was numb was because he knew how to easily open the cages. Lloyd was a crafty kid, that’s for sure. _

_ “Why me?” Lloyd growled, trying to sound threatening as he strained as best he could against his ropes. “What have I done to deserve this?” the erasers ignored him, their guns hanging by their sides in case they had to be used. _

_ “My mom…!” he started, wondering what it mom would do if she found out he was missing from Darkley’s. “My mom’s gonna kill you if you don’t let me go! My dad too an’ he’s a real bad guy who wants to take over Ninjago!” Again, he was ignored by the erasers. Lloyd sighed and slumped back against the cold, metal wall of the helicopter. He ended up accidentally falling asleep since he had nothing better to do. _

_ After a few hour, he woke back up, seeing that, not including the driver, there were only 4 out of the 15 erasers still awake and struggling to do so anyways as they sat around, goofin’ off since they knew this was the only time they could without getting in trouble. Lloyd sighed quietly he thought he was never getting out of here and pretended to be asleep when the Eraser’s glanced over at him.  _

_ “Let’s just sleep. We are still part human and need sleep.” One said to the others remaining awake. “Not like the kid can escape. His hands are useless tied up and he can barely feel anything. That much is obvious.” Soon, all the Erasers were asleep and took the chance to start wiggling his fingers to try and gain feeling back into his hands. It was hard, beings his arms were numb, but that also woke his arm up too. Once he had feeling in his hands, he wiggled them side to side, wincing slightly as he got rope burn, but soon has his hands free, managing to slowly pull the rope down  his body little by little, coil by coil, knowing the one Eraser still away was so focused on flying and staying away that they wouldn’t notice he was gone until they got there. Once he had enough arm space to reach his legs, he quickly untied them since they were where the ends of the rope were tied and slowly, carefully stood up, shaky on his numb legs as they tingled and nearly collapsed out from under him, but he managed nothing less. He shrugged the now loose rope off, setting it where he had just been. He could feel his wings again and it felt good after hours of no feeling at all. Using a new ability of being able to control metals, he made the helicopter door open silently, just enough for him to slip out. He knew the blades were dangerous, but he'd have to chance it if he wanted to escape. He’d rather die a bloody death than go back that hell hole he’d been kidnapped to. He slid down to the landing gear, making the door slide shut behind him. Lloyd took a deep breath before leaning forward and letting himself free fall for several feet. _

_ “Wings don’t fail me now.” He mumbled, snapping them out. He felt the wind fill them as he soared up several feet before flapping them and flying the opposite direction the helicopter was going: Back in the direction of Darkley’s. when his dad appeared in front of him _

  
  
  


Lloyd woke up with a gasp, sprawled out on the floor next to his bed. He lay there for a moment, thinking about his dream before realizing he was on his back and his wings. He sat up, took a glance around the room, seeing his team mates were still asleep. He sighed with relief. He didn’t wake anyone up and he was glad he wouldn’t have to explain his dream to anyone. Though Lloyd trusted his teammates like they were his siblings, even he didn’t want them knowing about his wings. It was a wonder no one knew yet with training, but he guessed his Gi hid them well enough and it was a good thing Morro hadn’t known how to use them while he was possessing Lloyd.

“I had that dream again, Dad,” he mumbled to himself. Before his dad had died, Lloyd told him about his wings because his dad had had extra appendages too. He missed his dad and knew he was gone forever. Lloyd’s dream had been him escaping from the School, but then he was faced with fighting his dad. The overlord, who then turned into Chen and Morro, who morphed into Naudikah, then the erasers, who killed him with a shot to the head. Before his dad had died, his dream didn't have the Djinn or Morro. He spread his wings through the hidden slits his dad had helped him put on his clothes, rolling his shoulders slightly to loosen up before he flew up to the crow's nest right by the bounty’s sail, surprised to find Kai sitting there, wide awake as he stared at the stars. Kai’s head snapped up to look at Lloyd, but Lloyd already had his wings folded in faster than Kai could see them. He quickly snatched a feather that floated in the space between the two and hid it behind his back.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. Lloyd shook his head, sighing as he settles himself opposite to Kai, his wings safely hidden under his shirt against his back. “Me neither.” Kai shifted his gaze back up to the stars as Lloyd just leaned his head back against the crow’s nest side behind him, closing his eyes as he let the cold night air soothe him. He was far from falling asleep again after that nightmare.

“Did you have a night mare?” Kai asked after a couple of minutes. “You were twitching in your sleep and mumbling things I caught something about erasers and Sensei Garmadon.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lloyd said, opening his eyes and staring at the sky.

“Lloyd, you're the little brother I never had, you know that?” Kai replied, looking over at him with concern. “You can tell me anything.” He reached over and lightly placed a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder, only to pull it away with he flinched slightly. Lloyd was a lot worse than he let on. The two sat in silence for a while, Kai sneaking glances at Lloyd every now and then when he thought Lloyd wasn’t looking. 

“Lloyd, are you crying?” Kai asked surprised as he saw Lloyd’s lip quivering and his body shaking slightly. He crawled over, pulling Lloyd in for a side hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Lloyd silently lets him without protest, resting his head on Kai’s chest. 

“I was kidnapped,” Lloyd said finally, looking up at Kai. He had to admit, ever since Kai saved him from torch fire mountain, Lloyd looked up to him like a brother.

“What?” Kai asked, looking down at him with a caring look. 

“You asked me if I had a nightmare. I was going to tell you everything that led up to it.” 

“Ok.” Lloyd then told him everything from the moment he was kidnapped, to the moment he woke up in a cage, to the experiment to finally the moment he escaped. He told this all without explaining his wings.

“How did you not die to fall from the doors. I understand the metal ability gained from all of that with the door, but how did you not die to fall?” Kai sounded so surprised and confused. Lloyd pushed Kai’s arm off of him and stood up so his back was to Kai. Confused, Kai stood up as well.

“What’re you-” Kai started, but Lloyd had his shirt off already so his shirt didn’t hide any part of his wings. Kai looked at them, forcing himself to not reach up and touch them like he so badly wanted to.

“You...you can..touch them if you..if you want,” Lloyd mumbled, looking down at his feet. He felt so bad keeping a secret from his team after he himself had said no secrets.

“Are you sure?” Kai asked softly. “You’ve been through so much to get them that it must be like a scar to you.” 

“They’re the only good thing that came out of it. I love them” Lloyd replied softly. “And..and I'm sure.” Kai lightly reached out, running his finger tips gently across the soft, golden brown feathers that were only a few shades darker than Lloyd's hair. Lloyd slowly spread them out to their full length, earning a slight gasp from Kai.

“They...they...they make you look like a freaking literal angel,” Kai said in awe as Lloyd folded them in and pulled his shirt back on. Lloyd turned to face Kai but looked down at his feet as if he was ashamed of doing something bad.

“Why do you look ashamed?” Kai asked, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. “They’re beautiful and I wasn’t kidding when I said they made you look like an angel. You’re already beautiful and they just make you more so.” He didn’t like Lloyd in any way but as a brother.

“It’s not that….” Lloyd mumbled, unable to meet Kai’s eyes. Kai placed a hand on his cheek slightly, which was still moist and damp from the crying earlier, forcing him to look at him.

“You don’t have to be ashamed that you didn’t tell us, Lloyd. You were kinda running from your past, scared it would catch up to you. I understand that. I’m not mad at you keeping secrets. I’ve kept mine. I’m sure we all have. It wasn’t something that affected the team as a whole, so it was ok you didn’t tell us. I’m not mad and I'm sure no one else will be. Your mom maybe, but that’s because no matter how old you get, you’ll always be her baby. It’s kinda a parents job to care and get mad over stuff like this. It’s not the friend's job. We’ll still be here for you, for everything.” Kai had said all of that in one breath like Jay did sometimes, taking a deep breath once he was done.

“Thanks for being there when I needed it, Kai.” Lloyd smiled slightly

“I always will be and I know we all will be.” Kai smiled back


	8. Hurt!Kai/Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is borrowed from another author and i thought y'all should read this so here it is...

Cole's POV

 

the day was a long one.

It was one of those days where all you wish is that you can collapse into your bed and cry for hours, sleep forever, and never see anyone again. Yah, that was how my day went.

It started out fine, I woke up early and trained, meditated, drew a little bit and basked in the glory of the start of what I hoped to be a crime-free day. I ended up taking a nap and eating all the sweets I wanted, candy wrappers piling on my desktop. It was nice to feel this peace.

And then life came up to smack me in the face.

Serpentine attacked Ninjago and began killing pedestrians, much to all our surprise. They were more violent than they ever had been before, attacking people like they had been starving for years and humans were a five-star meal. The blood was horrible and it was everywhere.

We ended up fighting for hours, each of us getting scraped and beaten as the snakes went at us at brute force. It was gory and a sight that must've horrified every resident in Ninjago, seeing their heroes the ninja slicing snakes up with our once clean weapons and quickly getting sliced up ourselves. Blood flooded the streets, covering the concrete, getting on our skin, in our pores, in our eyes, bits of pieces of gore on our shirts and in our hair. It was awful.

And after everything was over, Kai ended up with the worst of the injuries, arms were bitten and cut up, eyes bloodshot and tired, slices on his cheeks. His hair had begun to droop, some of it plastered to the blood on his face. It made me worry about him greatly.

I had noticed, when we were fighting, that he was purposely taking the brunt of the fight and had shoved us all away, trying to play the hero as he always did. This begun an argument between us, even as we fought off snakes, that was a screaming match we would both regret in the long run.

One that I regretted now as I fall into a heap in my bed, exhaustion weighing my limbs down as if I had a thousand pounds at the ends of each of them. I havent even taken off my bloody robes yet, I just need a minute, just one, tiny minute...

A banging on my door. Nyas voice echoes from behind. "Cole! Come to the infirmary now. You need to get patched up and we need help with Kai, hes worse than we thought"

I manage to grunt a response and I heft myself up, shedding my scythe from my back and pulling my mask off as I do so. Worry pulls my gut as I think about Kai, hoping desperately hes okay. He was my best friend and I hated to see him hurt.

_Hes more than your best friend in your head, you idiot._

I scowl and shake my head to clear it. When I make my way to the infirmary, few were inside. Jay was over by the sink washing blood off his hands and face, while Zane, Nya, and Sensei crowded around Kai, who was unconscious on one of the beds. Lloyd was nowhere to be seen.

Nya looks at me, worry in her brown eyes. Sensei sat beside, sipping tea with his expression as blank but questioning as ever. Zane's blue gaze finds me as well.

I trail over slowly, knowing I was the best at first aid and knowing theyd be expecting me to help. I sigh when I get a good look at Kai. He was bleeding heavily from his head and arms. I couldnt tell where else.

"You guys can leave," I mumble, anger at Kai's idiocy and my own incompetence lacing in my words. Zane nods to me, knowing I meant well; he seemed to beat up himself, I knew, as he left, he'd be leaving to fix his damaged parts.

Sensei Wu stands slowly, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Are you sure you can do this all yourself?" He asks. I nod, forcing myself not to snip in my anger. He leaves without another word.

When I turn around, Jay and Nya have gone, leaving me alone with an unconscious Kai. I felt myself relax, but only just a bit.

I look back to the beaten body of my best friend.His breathing is soft and somewhat shallow.

I immediately go to work, gathering supplies in my arms and setting them on the table beside the cot. He doesnt stir.

I begin to work almost mechanically. First I grab a wet washcloth and dab the blood off his face, exposing several cuts as I wiped the dirt and gore away.

I continue this way over his exposed skin, my thoughts echoing inside my head like nuclear bombs. _This is your fault. If youd had fought better he wouldnt be like this_

I scowl even as I lift his arm and wipe the blood off his hands, his fingers. Despite the scrapes, I notice his hands are beautiful, and I desire, for only a moment, to lace my fingers with his. I shake the feeling away before I can.

I notice, then, that theres a lot of blood soaked in his shirt, and, as I peer over, I see that the fabric is torn and theres a large cut in his side. I sigh and quickly retrieve my scissors, cutting the shirt away from his chest, from his arms, pushing it away.

He was very muscular, skin soft and pale in the light. I want to trace that skin and feel every part of it.

Instead I wash the blood away from his abdomen and decide the cut was okay enough not to need stitches, so I grab gauze and wrap. Using butterfly bandages, I close the wound, then I wrap it, my hands gentle on his flayed skin.

I work like this down his arms, cleaning, closing, bandaging. I could feel the blood on my own arms beginning to be dry and sticky, but I ignore it for him.

I make it up to his face. I trace my fingers over his cheekbone, gazing at him with tired eyes. He was beautiful.

It was then that he suddenly began to stir, and I flinch back, feeling embarrassed. His eyes peak open, amber colors deep and just a bit dull. Still beautiful.

His breathing picks up a bit and he shifts, groaning in pain, surely sore from the days activities. I stare, almost mesmerized for a moment.

"C-Cole?" He mumbles, voice raspy and tired.

"Im here, Kai." I reply as his gaze meets mine. I rest my hands on the cot just beside his arm.

His eyes soften only just a little. "You're really bloody," he says, a bit of concern edging his voice.

"Im fine,"I muster in response, "Ive been cleaning you up. Youre far from fine, you idiot, jumping right in the throng of enemies without even a care for your own safety. Youre supposed to listen to me, Im your leader. You need to stop this silly hero facade of yours."

He chuckles under his breath, but I sense annoyance in his expression. "I only put on that _facade_ so I can better the team. I would rather be beat to shit than for us to lose a battle, especially one like todays. More people couldve died of I hadnt killed the snakes I had."

Anger blasts through me like a boom of thunder.

"YOU couldve died you goddamn idiot!" My fist slams against the table beside me, my rage boiling bright and hot beneath my skin. I barely feel the sting in my knuckles. I would rather us lose a thousand battles before I had to lose you!"

The weight of my words hang heavy in the air between us, making it hard to breathe. Our eyes are locked, intense, almost like we were both waiting for the other to say something, anything. I was overloaded with emotion, and I open my mouth to muster words, any words, to try to follow what Id just said, but my jaw snaps back shut. Silence falls into the deafening.

Instead of letting either of us speak, I turn away, hands clenched into tight fists at my sides. "I patched your arms and abdomen back up. Think youll be able to clean up your own face?" My words sound harsher than I mean them to, and I scowl deeply.

Theres some sort of mumbled confirmation behind me so I quickly take my leave, footsteps falling heavy as I walk out of the infirmary. I could hear him sitting up, but I forced myself to ignore it.

Once Im upstairs the Bounty is quiet, the only one up being Nya, who was only just entering her room when I arrive. She asks me if Kai is ok, and I snap a response. She leaves to her room with a flinching gaze.

As soon as I slam the door to my bedroom shut, I walk to the bathroom and begin to practically tear my gross, bloody clothes off, suddenly feeling all the dirt and grime in my skin, in my pores, close, intimate and unwelcome. I needed to be clean now.

I turn on the water for the shower as feverish as I can handle, allowing my tense muscle to relish and relax in the warmth. I grab a bar of soap and scrub my skin clean, almost ready to start using my nails because I felt so disgusting.

I know most of my intensity was only because of Kai. I hate the thought of losing him, he was my first real friend for a long time, and my first crush that had ever lasted for years now. And although I knew he would never love me back, I still never, ever, wanted to lose him.

I drag shampoo through my matted black hair, nails raking down my scalp in an effort to get all the blood and dirt out, to cleanse myself both physically and to cleanse my thoughts.

I stayed in the shower for a while, letting the hot water calm my nerves, the pearls of soap and shampoo falling down my chest and over my hips, sliding down my legs and finally swirling down the drain. It helps me feel a little better. Still angry. But better.

I knew I was staying longer than strictly necessary, but I still felt as if there was something ground into my skin, deep inside. I continue to scrub the soap into my pores, the shampoo in my hair. It all falls away but I grab more, use more. I needed to feel clean before I could bear to leave the shower.

I realize, after the umpteenth time Im washing the soap from my body, that I might not get to feeling clean today.

The quiet envelopes me and I close my eyes, the water washing over my face.

I get out, finally letting my emotions calm and subside. I grab a towel and pull the water from my hair.

I look in the mirror, which is lost in the fog, so I peel the condensation from it, sighing as I do so. I stare into the eyes of someone who is defeated, bruises staining their chest and cuts lining their arms, stomach and face. A pink flush covered their skin, remaining from the heat of the water. I drag my gaze away and grab the towel again, wrapping it around my waist.

When I return to my room, I quickly notice the time. 12:34am. Much later than I expected, but I cant care. I just scowl and pull boxers, sweatpants, and a loose shirt on, dropping my bloody ninja robes in the hamper.

I look over to my desk. Theres several drawings of everyone on the team scattered there, each one a bit different from the other. One of Zane and his falcon standing on a pillar of ice. Another of Jay standing proud with lightning all around him and a soldering iron in his hand. One unfinished one of Nya sitting on the surface of a pond, the water completely still and her face one of peace. A few featured Lloyd bathed in a bright light, eyes blazing with power.

On the other side of my desk, however, were stacks and stacks of drawings of Kai.

Many of them had him standing tall or in various fighting poses with fire all around him, hair just as he always kept it, amber eyes just as big and bright and beautiful as they always were. Some of them were just portraits of his face at different angles.

However, the drawings I kept inside the desk, were the ones I was truly both proud and ashamed of.

Sometimes, when that side got the best of me, Id draw him shirtless, sweaty. A few of them Id had drawn watching him train, his muscle taut and beautiful in the sunlight. Id drawn him in some sexy poses as well, but those drawings were quickly locked away for fear someone would find them.

I scowl at myself, ready to lay down on my bed. But before I do I realize easily I was too restless to sleep.

So instead of subjecting myself to hours of tossing and turning, I quietly left my bedroom.

Its dark, silent and calm. I walk down the hall without making a sound, creeping past Jays, Nyas, and Kais room. Theres a light on in Kais room so I try my best to be extra quiet when I walk past

. I find myself on the deck of the Bounty, the cool breeze hitting my skin tenderly, almost as if it knew I was hurting and didnt want to disturb me more. Its a cloudless night, beautiful, the full moon huge and bright, the stars seeming to dance before me as they twinkled. I lean against the railing, just on the edge of where the ship hovered over water.

I stared out over the lake we were stationed at. The water was completely still; undisturbed by anything but few tree branches which reached out like snakes to just barely have twigs touching the waters edge. The water itself reflected the stars and the moon back to me perfectly clearly, almost as if it was welcoming the beauty of the cosmos in its cold embrace. I stare out at it, my muscles sore and my mind tired.

I find myself thinking about Kai. I wonder if hes mad at me for yelling. If he is going to storm at me tomorrow and demand why I got so angry, why I tried to help him and then just bailed. Why I said what I said.

I sigh.

I start to wonder if Kai could ever love me like I loved him. Sure wed always had fun together, but he never seemed to like, well, guys. It made me anxious that I would never be able to tell him my feelings, that I would have to live forever knowing that I had found love and didnt do anything about it. It was a scary thought.

Just then, even as I felt my mood lowering, I hear the sound of floorboards creaking behind me. My gaze snaps back, ready for anything.

Anything, however, just so happens to be Kai, and I dont think Im ready for him.

His gaze locks with mine, and, despite his intensity, I notice the way the moon and stars reflect inside those orbs, making them almost seem to twinkle. I have to rip my eyes away, back to the water, back to earth.

"Im sorry." I hear him say.

This was far and away from what I expected him to say. He doesnt apologize for just anyone and for just anything; generally he had to have done really wrong to end up being sorry to anybody. I feel my gaze falter as he steps up beside me, leaning against the railing, arm just barely touching my own. The bandages tickle just a bit.

I sigh. "You dont have to be sorry. We get hurt doing this, I know that. I just worry about my comrades, you know? Especially you." As soon as the last phrase comes from my mouth, I regret it, and I internally scold myself.

He looks to me, and I feel as if his eyes are slicing into my skin. I run a hand through my matted, still wet hair.

"What do you mean, 'especially me?'" He asks, inevitably. I close my eyes, gather my words. They seem to be stuck in my throat, suffocating me. "You know I can look after myself, Cole. Im not a child."

His words seem to burn my heart, I swear hes left scorch marks, hes breaking my barriers, and all I want to do is lean over and kiss him, to lean him over the railing and put my hands on his waist, for him to kiss me back. I want to, so, so badly. The desire burns almost as hot as his skin pressed to mine is, his element making him inhumanly warm, and oh god, I want to lay him down, pull that warmth into me and never let go.

"Cole? What the hell did you mean?"He snips, bringing me back to reality.

So I kiss him.

Its sudden and almost forceful as I grab him and pull his lips into mine, my kiss almost bruising, almost as if it isnt enough until I cant feel a damn thing else. I shut my eyes and pray pray pray he kisses back, that he doesnt push away, that he doesnt punch me in the face or push me overboard or-

He slowly kisses back, melting into my larger form.

I felt relief flood through me. But I cant help but lean back, ever so slowly, our lips only just beginning to leave one anothers. My eyes flutter open and meet his.

"Thats why," I say, almost inaudible, his breath hot against my skin.

"O-oh." He replies hesitantly, hands slowly finding my hips. "Cole, do you protect me because you have feelings for me?"

I laugh, a real, honest laugh that makes him smile a bit. "And here we have Kai, asking the man who just kissed him if he has feelings for him. What do you think, Sparky?"I say, managing a grin. He scowls at me, pulling away slightly with a pout.

I then nudge my nose into his cheek a bit, smiling at his cuteness. Kai, Ive been in love with you for a long time, I admit, my voice a hushed whisper. I feel hope inside me blooming. Kai really does like me back, doesnt he?

"Im in love with you too, Cole." He musters, almost too quiet to hear. Suddenly the hot-headed ninja seemed so small and innocent, and I grin, loving it. Its then that I have a quick thought.

"Come on, Sparky, I think I got an idea," I say, dragging him away whilst lacing our fingers together, being careful with any of his damaged fingers.

I lead him to my room and shut the door, turning the overhead light off and turning the much dimmer lamp on. He immediately trails over to my desk and looks at my drawings.

I feel a blush creep up my cheeks when I realize hes looking at the stuff Ive drawn of him, sifting through the piles of paper as if hed known they were there in the first place. I gulped, scratching my neck. I crept over to him, leaning over his shoulder, glancing at what he was looking at.

He seemed surprised and intrigued by the art, and when he finished looking through all of the papers, he neatly set them back down and looked at me. I flinch a bit under his gaze.

"Those are so beautiful, Cole. So realistic. I cant believe youve liked me all this time and youve never told me."

"Well I didnt think youd like me back. I thought you liked girls", I reply, gaze dropping.

He laughs. "Sorry, Cole, but Im a  _flaming_ homosexual."

I laugh out loud at his pun, drawing him into my arms in a strong hug. "Good to know, Kai, good to know."

He laughs and our foreheads meet, gentle and coaxing.

Pulling away, I let go of him and grab my iPod, which is beside us. He seems sad that I let go.

I sift through my songs before I find the perfect one. I turn on A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

The piano starts, a slow, beautiful melody, and I turn to him, hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

He grabs my hand and I pull him in, his arms wrapping around my waist and my own up on his shoulders. I gaze into his gorgeous amber and brown eyes and I smile softly.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when Im afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

We sway to the quiet music, our foreheads meeting, our eyes closing as we just simply enjoyed each other. _I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, dont be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_Ill love you for a thousand more_

I press a kiss to the undamaged part of his forehead, his hair tickling my nose. I smile against his skin and pull him closer, relishing his warmth.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_Whats standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

"I love you", he whispers, his breath fluttering over my cheeks and his voice echoing through my conscience like thunder.

"I love you too."

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, dont be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_Ill love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_Ill love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

We kissed slowly, our lips dancing together even as we moved to the gentle beat of the music, our bodies alining like the galaxies. I decide then that I never want to let go of him.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling dont be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand yearsIll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_Ill love you for a thousand more_

The song finishes, but neither of us move to pull away, instead we simply fall still and continue to hold on to each other. I could feel his chest rising and falling against mine, his head against my shoulder.

"Dont ever change, Kai," I say, smiling in my happiness that I finally got to be with the person Id loved for so long.

When he doesnt respond, I lean back to look at him. Hes fallen asleep, surely exhausted after today.

I smile softly and heft him into my arms, slowly walking over and laying him on my bed. He shifts but doesnt wake, instead snuggling into the pillow as I carefully slip into bed beside him. I pull him close, my arms around him where I know it wont hurt his injuries, and I pull the blanket up over us. I press a burning kiss to his cheek once before I fell into the most comfortable sleep Id had in years.

 

~-~The Next Day~-~

Third Person P.O.V

 

When Nya woke up that morning, it was early. Far too early for her to be awake to train, but too late for her to go back to sleep. She sighs and gets up anyway.

After getting herself ready the first thing she does is leave to check on her brother. She kept herself quiet while traveling through the Bounty, not wanting to disturb her exhausted comrades.

When she enters the infirmary, Kai is nowhere to be seen, and worry knots her eyebrows together.

She leaves and goes back upstairs to his room, peaking inside. Theres no one in that bed, either.

So she goes and knocks on Jays door, worry filling her. What couldve happened to her brother? What if the Serpentine wanted to come back and finish the job?

Jay opens the door with a whoosh, looking angry and bed-ridden. "Nya, what is it?" It comes out a bit snippy but Nya ignores it.

"Its Kai. I cant find him."

"He rolls his eyes. Check other rooms, I dont know. Hes not in here, and Lloyd, Sensei and Zane all lock their rooms at night. So hes either in the kitchen or in Coles room. Or gone, I dont know." And then he closes the door.

She angrily taps her foot, deciding to check the kitchen. There was little logical reason for him to be in Coles room anyway.

When she doesnt find him there, she knows she has to check Coles room, even if shes sure he isnt there.

So she does, and she slowly eases his door open, praying not to disturb the sleeping Cole, who was like a tiger in the morning. But the sight she sees is not what she expected.

Quickly everyone is quietly standing in the doorway of Coles bedroom, smiling and happy. Jay and Zane had known about Coles crush, and Nya had known about Kais. Lloyd, however, was clueless, and surprised to see this. Yet here they were.

They were cuddled up and snuggled under the blankets, Cole had his arms around Kai and they both seem peaceful. Nya smiles.

"Im happy theyre together", She says to Jay, and he nods, taking a picture. Her glare flicks to him.

"What?" He whispers, "I never miss a blackmail moment."

She chuckles and shakes her head, leading everyone out of the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Let us hope that this way, peace finds them." Is all Nya can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to the original work https://www.quotev.com/story/8407761/Hurt-ColeKai/1


	9. Vampire!Lloyd x Kai

 

After waking up in a daze, i found no reflection in my bathroom mirror. I quickly tried to recall the events that happened last night.

The guys and i had started a new show where i played a teenager of 14 by the name of Devin and the guys played his friends of a year or 2 years older. It was kinda supernatural type i guess. Ghosts and demons and paranormal stuff like vampires and werewolves and that kind of stuff. This season the guys’ characters had gone missing so it was mostly me and the other actors for the longest time, occasional filming of later episodes when filming went by faster than planned.

Anyways, i remembered leaving the recording studio, too exhausted to use my energy dragon and fly home. I remember hearing sounds like hissing and and trash cans clanging together. I had passed it off as a cat or homeless person. 

That was the very last thing i could recollect. Everything was fuzzy, just out of my reach as i tried to remember. My head hurt, my neck hurt on the right side in only one spot and, based on what my arms looked like, my skin was nearly paper white, as if i didn’t have any blood inside me.

“Lloyd, are you ok in there?” Kai asked, pounding on the door. “We have to leave in five minutes or Dareth’s gonna get mad.” 

‘To hell with Dareth’ I wanted to say. Dareth wasn’t bad by any means, but he still irritated me sometimes.

“Tell dareth I’m not feeling well.” I called back.

“Lloyd, what’s wrong?” Kai asked, jiggling the doorknob, but i had locked the door. “Do i have to get Zane?”

“No!” I said hurriedly, looking back at the reflectionless mirror “I mean...it’s just a headache, my neck hurts, and i kinda feel like i might throw up. I just need a day off so i don’t get everyone else sick.” 

“Alright.” Kai said, still sounding worried. “I’ll Dareth you should be in tomorrow if you’re feeling fine.” After hearing everyone leave, I finally open the door. Sensei Wu and my mother were out of town, my mom for work, and Sensei to help her with some of his knowledge. I make my way back to my room, which was just down the hall. I hiss when the sunlight comes from my window and touches me. I stumble back into the hall that didn’t have any natural light, just the overhead lamp.

“How am i gonna get my phone if the sunlight hurts?” I said to myself. “I need to google my symptoms.” I bit my lip, wincing when i felt something sharp poke me and felt a little bit of blood drip down my chin. I pressed my hand to my lip, wiping it away and, though i don’t know what drove me to do it, locked it off my hand and my lip.

“What the hell?” I thought, very confused by my actions. Deciding it was the only way i was going to be able to get my phone, I spinjitzued over, grabbed it, and got back into the hall. My room didn’t have blinds because when they were down, i felt trapped and i never used them anyways, so i had taken them down.

“Kai’s room is the darkest since he has those curtains.” I thought as i went into his room and sat on his bed. Kai’s window had a set of blackout curtains that blocked any light from coming in because, though he was a very heavy sleeper, the sun could wake him up instantly. I pulled up google, mumbling to myself as i typed in my symptoms. 

“Unnatural fangs, pale skin,” I paused, wondering if i should include what happened with the blood a moment ago and how it tasted good. “Blood tastes good.” It took a moment for it to load, and when it did, here were the results:

  
  


“Vampires, determined as fiction creatures, are characterized as creatures of the night with pale, bloodless skin, their long, sharp fangs perfect for puncturing through skin almost painlessly, and their inability to survive in the sun (contradictory to how they are portrayed to ‘sparkle’ in the twilight saga.)” 

 

I reread and reread that a couple of times, taking in this information. I didn’t know if i should believe it or not. The sun did hurt, the blood had tasted good, and i did have fangs. I clicked on the link to take me to the full webpage and this person who wrote this did use a lot of evidence from tales back in the day and everything they said matched up to what was going on with me perfectly. I must’ve been in there for longer then i realized, because it was noon when I heard the front door open and shut, footsteps coming down the hall.

“Lloyd, i came to check up on you!” Kai called as he made his way down the hall, seeing I wasn’t in my room when he passed by. I gulped, slightly chewing on the inside of my lip as he saw me in his room. Chewing on my lip was a nervous habit i had always had.

“Why are you in my room?” He asked, slightly confused.

“Uh...the sun was bothering me and your room is the darkest...cuz of the..curtains.” i said, looking up at him.

“I thought they made you feel trapped.” Kai said, looking at me skeptically. 

“I’m sick, remember?” I replied nervously. “I guess i was too busy on my phone to feel trapped.” He flipped on his lamp and i squinted into it, praying he was to oblivious to notice how pale i was.

“You’re really pale.” Kai said, quickly sitting down next to me, pressing the back of his hand to my forehead as he must’ve done lots of times when he and Nya were younger.

“You’re cold.” He said as if it didn’t make sense. “Like, ice cold. Colder than Zane’s ice. You’re like a walking corpse, Lloyd. Have you looked at yourself?” I looked down at my lap, staring blankly at the article i had been reading on my phone.

“I...I tried. I woke up and my head hurt like hell and i could barely remember anything that happened last night.”

“Didn’t you use your dragon to get home like always?” I could feel his eyes looking over my body with concern and worry.

“I was too tired after filming. It was an action scene Dareth made us redo for nearly 2 hours before it was perfect. I was walking home and there was a loud hiss and trash cans banging around. I passed it off as a cat or homeless person.”

“What happened after that?” He asked, forcing me to look up at him.

“I don’t remember.” I stood up, nervous. “I...I have to show you something though…” He followed me into the bathroom, going in first. I lingered in the doorway for a second before walking in and standing in front of the mirror. 

“What does the bathroom have to do with any of this?” He asked, staring at me.

“Look in the mirror, Kai.” He did, seeing I had no reflection. He moved so he was next to me, seeing he still had a reflection.He put his arm over my shoulder, but it looked like it was on nothing, as if i was invisible.

“I...I googled my main symptoms...and...and the only thing that came up was...was..”

“What, Lloyd?” He turned me to face him, pushing a stray piece of hair from my face.

“The only search result after looking through all the pages available was...It was Vampires. That was the only thing that came up. Everything described from old tales and everything matched what was happening. My arms are like paper, you said my face was. I have fangs.” I bared them so he could see. “And..i bit my lip too hard and it started bleeding.” I looked down. “It tasted good. I...i don’t know what came over me, but after i wiped it off with my hand, i couldn’t help but want to lick it off. The sun hurt and i felt like i was back in the volcano the day you choose me over the Fang Blade and we found out that i was the green ninja, only the heat was worse. Like i was actually on fire and had no way to put it out. The pain only went away when i got back into the hall.” I show him the spot on my arm where the sun had burned me. It looked like a sunburn and was already peeling and it hurt more then i could describe.

“Lloyd, whatever’s going on, whatever happens to any of us, we will always be there for you.” He smiled slightly. “I know this isn’t the best time to say this, since you just got done freaking out, but I’ve spend months working up the courage to tell you and i need to before i’m afraid again, so i’ll just say it: I like you. I really like you. As more than a friend.” I smiled slightly. I liked him to, i had just thought he was straight and didn’t want to tell him. I grabbed the front of his hoodie. Pulled him down slightly, and pressed my lips to his. It took him a moment to kiss back, but when he finally did, i felt like i was in heaven and everything that was troubling me just melted away/


	10. werwolf!Cole x Zane part 1

Every night, Cole could hear the howling of his old pack echoing over the city scape, and felt the urge to run wild,if even for a short time. 

Cole looked longingly out his bedroom window at the trees as he heard the howls. He missed them. His mother had been a werewolf who fell in love with his human dad and she couldn’t let them know that Cole was more human than werewolf, so he had to stay with her for several years of his life, visiting his dad in secret. By the time he was 5, he still couldn’t shift into a wolf form like all the other wolves, so it was obvious his father was human. Him and his mother were outcasted from the pack and were on the run for many years until the old pack attacked, killing his mother. He managed to find his dad again, taught to be human and forced to follow as a dancer. That was the main reason Cole ran away when he was 7. He didn’t want to be a dancer and it was hard being human when he grew up as mostly wolf. 

He managed though, being human when needed and wolf when he could. When he became a ninja, he was unintentionally forced to completely shed the wolf lifestyle. He missed it though.

“Cole, are you doing ok?” Zane asked when he walked by his room, seeing how longingly cole stared out his window into the trees. Cole choked back a howl he so desperately wanted to release, to beg to be let back into the pack, but he knew that would never happen. 

“I’m fine, Zane.” He replied as he moved to lay down on his bed.

“You appear to be missing something or someone. I have seen you often staring out your window at night longingly.” Zane replied, being the analytical nindroid he was.

“Those are werewolves, Zane. Their howl is slightly more human, less wolf, yet still wolf sounding.”

“Yet they do not sound any different?”

“To me, they do.” Cole replied. “I’ve seen them before and was shown how to tell the difference.” Zane nodded slightly and continued down the hall to his bedroom. 

“You’re human now, Cole. You have been for years.” Part of him said as he started to fall asleep

“You’re still one of them.” Another part growled back, sounding like a true werewolf inside his head as he drifted off

“But the others...they don’t know. They’ll freak out.” His human part said, sounding worried

“You need to embrace it, TWRR.” His wolf part snarled, causing him to remember his mom as he fell asleep. He hadn’t heard her call him TWRR in years

 

_ “You need to embrace it, TWRR.” His mother growled gently in wolf. TWRR was Cole’s wolf name when he was younger. He hadn’t been given the human name of Cole until he was 5 after his mom was killed. “Only then will you transform.” _

_ “I’m trying, momma.” 4 year old cole barked back in mixed wolf and english. He only ever talked in english when him and his mom were alone.. “I  a wolf. Part human. I not like other pups. I not able transform. I try day an’ night. I can't, Momma.” Cole couldn’t say werewolf yet, but his mother knew what he meant by ‘wolf.’ _

_ “You must try TWRR!” she snarled to her son. “We may get pushed from the pack if you cannot. I’m already on thin fur for not having you with a pack member. It’ll be worse once they find out you’re son of a human. TWRR, please try. TWRR you have two or we might get hurt very badly.” _

_ “I’ll keep trying, momma.” He looked up at her with his golden brown eyes, lightly nuzzling his face into her soft, furry neck. She was in her wolf form. “Just like i do every day. Pwomise.” _

_ “Good.” She replied, pushing him away. She was going to easy on him, acting like a human mother. She had to toughen the 4 year old up to ensure he didn’t get killed as a baby. _

 

Cole whimpered softly in his sleep as he remembered this day. It was the last real day he had spent with his mother before she treated him like shit to toughen him up, something all werewolf mothers did. He started to remember the day he lost her before he could stop the dream from coming.

 

**Cole’s POV**

 

_ “TWRR! Run!” Momma barked at me, standing her ground against the other werewolves who were trying to attack me for being part human. It wasn’t hard to tell that they planned to kill me first to punish my mother and make her live with grief before they killed her too. _

_ “Momma.” i whimpered in english, not caring about speaking wolf at this point. “I don’t wanna leave you.” _

_ “Run, TWRR!” she snarled, pushing me away farther. I could hear the other wolves getting closer and i took my chance to run. I did and somewhere down the road, i slipped and fell into some mud. I rolled around in it, knowing it would make me smell like a human boy who loved to get dirty. I didn’t even smell like myself after that. I ran and ran and didn’t stop until i found the city. I barely remembered where he lived, but my nose, which could never forget his scent, led me there.  _

_ I scratched on the door as loud as i could with my long claw like nails for a moment until he finally opened the door about 5 minutes later. _

_ “What do you…” he started, expecting someone taller, but looked down when he saw me being shorter than he expected. “Son, what are you doing here? Where’s your mother?” He picked me up since i was small and brought me inside. _

_ “Others. They chase us out year ago and hunt us. Finawyfound us and i told to wun. I wun as fast i could and.” I pointed at my nose, unsure how to say it in english. “I found you. Momma…”  _

  
  


I jolted awake, panting and sweating, gasping for air. I looked around, seeing where i was. When i saw i was still in my room, i relaxed. I didn’t bother to try go back to sleep, so i got up and paded softly down the hall. The floorboards creaked slightly under my feet as i made my way to the door. I opened it and relaxed as i felt the chilly fall air hit me. I walked out into the yard and lay down in the leaves, closing my eyes as i relaxed but didn’t fall asleep. 

A little while later, i heard the leaves crunching. My eyes snapped open and i turned my head to find Zane coming over. 

“Cole, why are you laying in the leaves? Sleep should be your top priority right now.” Zane said, looking at me.

“I had a bad dream. I couldn’t sleep, so i came out here to be with nature. Calms me down and helps me sleep after that.”

“You are going to freeze to death if you stay out here too long. It would be best if you came inside.

“If it’ll make you feel better.” I replied, carefully standing up and following him inside.

“Do you want to talk about your dream?” Zane asked after offering to make me come hot cocoa, of which i declined. 

“I’d….rather not.” I said, looking down at my lap.

“Talking about dreams help the person feel better. It had been proven, Cole.” Zane said, lightly placing his hand on my shoulder. I sighed slightly, deciding to tell him since i knew he would never tell the others unless i told him he could.

“My mom...she was one of the werewolves i told you about earlier when i said i knew the difference between werewolf howls and wolf howls. I didn’t meet them, Zane. I was one of them. After it was found out that my mother wasn’t pregnant by another pack member, she was on thin ice. After i couldn’t shift into a wolf form, it was found out that my dad was human. We were kicked from the pack, forced to be on the run or we would be killed. It was a fight of two against nearly 15. I was only 5 when they finally found us. She yelled at me to run and i did.” I sighed. “I had seen my dad a few times, so i knew his scent and after i found a city, i found him. Now we’re at the part you already know. I fought with him and ran away from school when i was seven, tested myself, pushing my limits, and now we’re at the present.” I squeezed my eyes shut as i tried not to cry. I wasn’t a little pup any more. I was an adult and i couldn’t look weak or i would disgrace my mother even more.

“Why have you not told anyone this before?”

“I’m a disgrace Zane.” I said, barely managing not to snap out my words. “A disgrace to all wolf-kind. I cannot shift like the others, i was a weak pup. Hard to believe being how strong i am now, but i was weak. I couldn’t do anything the others could. I couldn’t even hunt. I didn’t tell anyone because i’m a disgrace. I don’t even deserve to call myself a werewolf, let alone a…a...”

“You are an amazing ninja, Cole. Don’t tell yourself otherwise. You were a great leader, pushing us to be the best we possibly could be.” Zane sounded the most human he had ever been in his life in that moment. “Don’t” Zane thought for a moment, wondering what to say. “‘Don’t sell yourself short,’ as Kai would say.”

“Thanks, Zane.” I smiled slightly. I had really needed that pep talk. “That means alot coming from you.” 

“I am very glad i could help you feel better, Cole.” He smiled back.

  
  


-Third POV-

 

“Zane?” Cole asked after a while of silence. “Can i tell you something?”

“You can always tell me anything.” the nindroid replied.

“I’ve honestly been meaning to tell you this for months, years actually. Since right after you became a ninja, but the whole wolf thing was weighing me down and...and i wasn’t ready to do anything like it..but…” Cole trailed off, butting his lip. “What i mean is…” ‘Ugh.’ Cole thought. ‘Why am i stammering like this. He basically told me i was amazing and awesome.’

“What is it, Cole?”

“I mean...i know this is kind of stupid beings you’re a nindroid and you’ll probably live hundreds of years longer than i will..but…I like...No...i love you...It hurt me more than anything to lose you after the overlord.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he braced for the impact of Zane saying no, telling him he was disgusting, but it never came.

“I asked my father about it before he died and he said i was designed to only live or function as long as the standard human does….so you needn’t worry about that.” Zane said softly and , as if on impulse, began to rub Cole’s back gently. “And i love you too. I just wasn’t sure what i was feeling until i did some research.” Cole couldn’t help but laugh as he relaxed.

“You don’t research love, dummy, you feel it and live it.” 

“I am not stupid.” Zane said, totally unaware that Cole was only joking.” I am actu-” He was cut off by Cole pressing his lips to his. It took Zane a moment to process what was going on, but he kissed back. Cole pulled Zane closer, wrapping his arms around the nindroid’s waist as Zane did what felt right: h\e wrapped his arms around the back of Cole’s neck. Cole finally pulled away, gasping for air. Zane smiled abit, gazing into Cole’s golden brown eyes as cole gazed into his electric blue ones. Cole finally felt at peace and like he wasn’t a disgrace, but he still wondered what really happened to his mother. only way he would fully gain closure, was knowing what happened to his mom.


	11. werwolf!Cole x Zane part 2 (rewritten)

 

~~ Takes place a few weeks into the future. ~~

 

“What exactly is the mission?” Cole asked as the ninja set off, using the forest to go city to city, knowing the threat would mostly use the forests since it was their home.

“There were several reported sighting of werewolves ransacking and tearing apart cities and villages. Mostly the one’ where You went on solo missions. They were looking for someone with a name no one but the wolves could say” Lloyd replied as he led them deeper into the trees. Cole froze in his tracks, stopping so fast, Jay ran into him.

“Cole, you ok?” Jay asked, worried. Zane lightly put a hand on Cole’s arm and Cole kept walking. Sometimes, Zane was the only thing that kept him grounded sometimes. 

“I..I’m fine.” He lied. The only person he wanted to know about all of this right now was Zane, who Cole felt he could trust with everything. He trusted his whole team with his life, but Zane was the only one he trusted with his secrets.

After about an hour of walking and running, they finally came upon the pack.  The pack growled as they turned to face the ninja.  Zane had Cole protectively behind him, not caring if he got hurt.

“Where is TWRR?” The alpha growled, shifting into his human form so he could talk with the humans.

“Sounds like he said ‘turn’” jay commented. Cole started to push past Zane but was stopped by the nindroid, who shook his head.

“I have to,” Cole whispered. “To protect all of you.” Zane reluctantly lets him go past.

“He said TWRR” Cole corrected Jay. “Like adding the letter ‘T’ in front of the word were and saying the t and the w at the same time. It’s a common wolf name, of which is mine.” He dirrected the last part of what he said at the pack of wolves.

“You’ve grown, mut.” the alpha growled. “But you’re probably still the weak pup you were.”

“Care to test that theory?” Cole snarled in wolf. He was used to being called mut when he was little “If you are, prepare for it to be a traditional fight.” 

“Humans are so much weaker than wolves, mut. You’d die instantly. All I'd have to do it bite your human paw and you’d die.” The other ninja, including Zane, just watched, unsure what to do. Everyone (apart from Zane since he already knew) now realized he used to be apart of this pack and was a werewolf himself.

“ENOUGH!” came a loud, female growl, from somewhere behind the ninja. Everyone’s heads snapped to see who it was. Cole’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw who it was.It was a woman with golden brown eyes, a scar across her eye that looked jagged and it was clear she was missing an eye. Her hair was brown and down to her butt. It wasn’t very hard to tell she was Cole’s mom.

“No one is going to be fighting anyone. If anyone wants to fight, they can fight me.” She directed this at the alpha. “No one if hurting my child. Not over my dead body.”

“You were dead, TRAWR.” The alpha said, surprised. 

“I was badly injured all those years ago, yes, but i played dead and you all fell for it, HARHA.” the HARHA was her strange laugh cole had grown up with. Her english was better than the alpha’s and it was clear she had lived with the humans all these years. Yet she had never came to find Cole, which kind of hurt him, but he was still glad she was ok.

“Mom.” He said carefully as Zane lightly put his comforting hand on Cole’s shoulder.

“I challenge you, TAR, to the traditional fight to the death for leadership. All traditional rules apply. No wolf may intervene, or the pack may kill me and whoever intervienes. Wolf or Human.” When she said human, she gave a growl in the direction of Cole and his friends.

“He’s not human though.” Jay pointed at Zane

“No one, no matter their species, may intervene.” TRAWR growled through gritted teeth. The alpha wolf growled the wolf equivalent of ‘challenge accepted,’ and lunged at TRAWR while shifting into his wolf form. Cole’s mom shifted into her wolf form, intercepting the alpha as she sunk her fangs into his neck, earning a muffled yelp which the alpha tried, and failed, to hide. He twisted around, smacking her back with his butt. He clawed at her face, but she dodged. 

The fight went on like this for at least another 10 minutes, everyone watching in awe. Cole’s mother eventually won, shifting back into her human form as she stumbled over to cole. She sniffed at him for a moment before nipping at his earlobe. She pressed her face into his shoulder and he slightly nipped her back then leaned his head on top of hers as they hugged. In wilf, the nipping basically meant ‘I missed you,’ and was usually used between parents and their kids or lovers, never friends.

“You were only 5 the last time I saw you, TWRR.” she growled softly in English. 

“I thought you were dead,” Cole replied softly, smiling a bit at Zane, who stood a few feet behind his mom. 

“I did what i must to toughen you up. I babied you for far too long. I wanted so desperately to come to you after you became what you are, but i knew i couldn’t. It wasn’t what destiny had in mind for us.” She pulled away, smiling at him. “Now, introduce me to your pack.” Cole smiled and did so, pointing at everyone as he said their names.

“And this is Zane. He’s a robot, but we call him a nindroid because he’s a ninja like me and the others. He’s my..” Cole bit his lip as the words caught in his throat. He was unsure how to explain to his werewolf mother, who had been raised with only male and female wolves in relationships, that he was gay.

“Your mate?” His mother asked and he nodded slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“The “human” equivalent, I guess.” 

“As long as you’re happy, TWRR.” She smiled her toothy grin at Zane, showing she was happy for the two

“Actually, mom..I...uh...i go by Cole now….that’s my human name...and...it just feels….weird...hearing..my old name...after so long…” Cole looked down slightly.

“Cole..” his mother said carefully. The name sounded foreign on her tongue. “It suits you, my little wolf.” (pretend Cole means strong) 

Suddenly, about 8 werewolves who absolutely hated his mom, everything she stood for, and didn’t want her to be alpha, emerged from the pack, growling loudly as they lunged for TRAWR. Cole immediately shoved her behind him when he saw them, shoving them back with some rock. Zane and the others started to come closer, but TRAWR shook her head, telling them to stay put.

“When wolves threaten their new alpha, the wolf who is closest to them in relation or friendship  are responsible for taking care of the ones who threatened the alpha, mostly if the alpha is badly injured, as i am.” she said weakly.

“You may lean on me if you wish.” Zane offered. The wolves growled and lunged at Cole, who wasn’t going to use his element, determined to follow wolf traditions and prove to his mother that he was truly strong.  He snarled, causing a few to back up a step. The wolves barked something to each other Cole couldn’t quite place since this wasn’t the native part of wolf his pack themselves spoke before all but one lunged past him, aiming for his mother and Zane since it was obvious he cared for them a little more than the others. He didn’t exactly remember what happened, but one minute, he was lunging for them and the next her was on all fours, snarling at them, a little bit of froth dripping from his mouth that told them he meant business and to back off. 

“You’re weak.” one wolf snarled in their native part of wolf. There were so many variations of wolf, but there were common things said in every variation. 

“You’ve never even shifted before.” a second growled.

“So be it.” Cole growled, snapping at them. It turned into an all-out fight, Cole against 8 other wolves, who it only took him 15 minutes to take care of, since he was still light and quick on his feet in his wolf form. When it was over, he had a gash across his snout, one of his front legs was broken, which meant he would have a broken arm in his human form and be somewhat out of commission for a few weeks at most.

“Just imagine you are slowly turning into a human. Your fur is disappearing, your paws becoming feet and hands. Your ears are on the side of your head, not the top.” TRAWR instructed her son in wolf, knowing that, for most all werewolves, it was easier to understand than human when in their wolf form. Cole did, and thank god his clothes morphed when he did, or he’d be standing naked in front of all his friends, his mother, and his boyfriend nothing less. He let out a cry of pain as his arm shifted back too and Zane rushed over, seeing what exactly had happened with a quick scan.

“Broken pretty badly, should be about 6 weeks, maybe 2 or 3 months tops.”

“More than likely 6 or less.” Cole’s mom replied, not showing the slightest concern. “Werewolves heal faster than humans. Have you never noticed this before, TW- I mean, Cole?”

“I..I guess not. I’ve never really broken anything before. Only bruised and beaten up.” he replied standing up while using Zane for support. He had also sprained his ankle and it hurt, even more so after having turned human after the injury.

 

In the end, Cole grew close to his mother again and continued to be with Zane. It became tradition for Cole, during the week of a full moon when it was hardest to suppress his need to run wild, he spent that with his wolf pack. He taught his teammates, with great difficulty, a special howl to let him know when he was needed to help them fight and another to tell him the week was up. Cole even invited Zane to join him for one of the weeks, of which Zane didn’t enjoy very much besides getting more time with Cole and learning about why he did some of the things he did. He could easily move between the two lifestyles naturally and loved both of them. Cole loved his life and wouldn’t trade or change any part of it, even if he wanted to, of which he most surely didn’t and never would.


	12. Reader and Jay (no romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make a part two where you meet the other ninja

You groaned as you woke up, your waist length red-brown hair a tangled mess of curls. You were 19 year old freshmen in college (a/n I'm only a freshman in highschool so…) and you hate waking up in the mornings. 

‘Why did I schedule my classes so early in the morning. I’m not even awake until 9. You sighed, climbing out of bed as you ran your finger to try and slightly detangle your hair as you walked over to your dresser. You pulled out your most stained pair of jeans, your mot stained up t-shirt, and changed out of your pajamas into said clothes. You threw on your hoodie before combing your hair and pulling it back in a messy bun. You didn’t care how messy and dirty you looked today. You had your engineer class today, so you were going to get really messy, but it would wake you up fast.

“‘Sup, James.” you said as you walked down the hall from your dorm to the front desk of your building.

“Hey, y/n. Hol’ up a sec before you go. You got mail” he replied smiling. He turned round, ruffling through the mail pile for a moment before handing you a very formal looking letter. “From some insurance company and I know what their envelopes that have offers look like and that ain’t one of ‘em.” you nodded in thanks, tearing open the letter as you walked out of the building and to the one your class was in. you skimmed over the letter since you didn’t really have time to read the whole thing before class.

“Ohmyfuckinggod,” you said quickly, yanking your phone out of your pocket. You quickly dialed your mom’s number. You didn’t care if she was in the middle of teaching. You needed her to answer, when you got voice mail, you hung up and dialed again. You did this another 3 times before she finally answered.

“What is it, y/n?” She said in the phone, sounding annoyed. 

“Is dad ok?” you quickly asked. 

“Last I checked, yes.” you mother replied. “I just saw him this morning.”

“I got a weird letter telling me he died and I just got his estate. I’m so confused. Is he ok or not?” You asked hurriedly. 

“your dad is fine, but if you got that letter, then your father isn’t.” She said. “Come over later this evening and we’ll talk. We should’ve told you this sooner and we were working up to it.” 

  
  


-the next day- 

 

Last night after you went over to your parent's house so they could talk to you, you learned that you were adopted when you were barely 6 months old. They wanted to tell you, but it was hard or them to figure out what to say or how to break it to you, which was even harder to do with trying to focus on both making sure you passed your classes when you were younger and making sure the bills were paid.

This morning, you set an alarm on your phone to take you up early and when you did, you weren’t even tired one little bit. You smiled a bit, brushing your h/c hair/type hair braiding them over your shoulder so they didn’t bother you as you went through your supposed dad’s stuff. You didn’t know it then because they forgot to say it in the letter, but someone else had also inherited half of the estate as well. 

“You got another letter,” James said, handing it to you as you walked out. You smiled in thanks.

“I’ll open it when I get there.” you thought to yourself. After about an hour’s drive, using your phone’s google maps you found it, parking outside of the gate. You tore open the other letter.

“Our apologies, Miss.” it read. “We seemed to have forgotten to inform you of the fact that another has also inherited half of Mr. Gordon’s estate. He gets half of everything.” that wasn’t the full thing, but in the gist, that’s what it said. You looked up when you heard another car pull up, seeing a dude about your age. He had hair the same color as yours, blue eyes, while your eyes were e/c. He had a little nitch in one of his eyebrows where it had a small, weird shaped scar going through it. You pulled your oil stained hoodie tighter around you since it was chilly and zipped it up before stepping out of the car.

“Hey.” You said to him, pulling out your key from your pocket.

“You must be whoever else it said about in my letter.”

“I guess so. Mine said something about another person too,” you replied, reaching out a hand to shake his. “Name’s y/n.” You smiled at him.

“Jay, Jay...walker.” He hesitated for a small moment before saying his last name.

“Well, in we go,” you said, knowing things were awkward. Very awkward.

“So…” he said as you guys looked around. “We know we both have some relation to Cliff…”

“Yeah…” you said, knowing things were extremely awkward since you two only just met.

 

“When’s your birthday?” You guys said at the same time about five minutes later.

“(insert your birthday)” you both say, again, at the same time. You both think for a moment before randomly shouting out stuff at the same time that just so happens to be the same thing.

“(favorite  video game)”

“(favorite action movie)” 

“(favorite ice cream flavor)”

“(favorite type of pie)”

“(favorite type of cake)” 

“(favorite animal)” 

“PIZZA!” you both shouted out before bursting into laughter.

“Looks like we have a lot in common…” Jay said as he stood up, leaning against something, only to jump away, startled when it moved. Right next to it, a secret room opened.

“I hate secret rooms.” he mumbled as you walked inside, following behind.

“Woah,” you said as you looked around. The room was filled with lots of costumes and stuff from his Fritz Donagan movies and other stuff like that. On one table sat a picture in a picture frame. The glass was cracked as if it had been thrown at or dropped onto the floor. You carefully picked it up, carefully knocking out the rest of the glass and gingerly pulled it out of the frame, scared it would crumple if you weren’t gentle. It was a man, obviously Cliff and a woman next to him with blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them were holding babies in their arms. One of the babies had red-brown tufts of hair and a cut on their eyebrow, stitches patching it up. It must’ve been cut by glass or something on accident. The other baby had slightly more hair than the other baby and it was h/c. Jay looked over your shoulder as the two of you stared at the picture for a long, silent moment before either of you spoke.

“Is...Is there anything on the back?” Jay asked carefully. You flipped it over. It had a date written on the back and a note of what it was about.

“(insert your birthday.) The day our wonderful children were born but a year later.” and then it had Cliff’s signature on the back followed by another one that read, “Liberty Gordon.” 

“This means….we’re…” you said carefully.

“Twins,” Jay said, almost under his breath. He was too in shock to really speak. When you go to set the picture back in the frame, you notice two pieces of paper peeking from behind a piece of cardboard that had obviously been placed there to hide them. 

You pull them out, slowly unfolding them. One was full on both sides and the other was only half full on one side.

 

“To my wonderful children,” you read out slowly, careful not to stumble over Cliff’s slightly messy handwriting. “I love both of you with my heart. As I always have and will, even after I die. I have been battling cancer for many years now. I knew this day would come. It wasn’t curable, but it was kept at bay ever since you two were barely 6 months old. I got tired of how sleepy I got on the meds and the pain it caused me, so I just canceled my appointments and stopped taking anything else. My agent kept this under the radar, not wanting everyone to worry, but I never told him about the meds. You are the first to hear so. Y/n” you paused talking for a moment and read on silently before saying out loud what it said. “You look very much like me aside from your hair and you were always so creative for a young child, trying to get your hands on anything you could and scribbling a bunch of drawings. The same goes for you Jay, only you look more like your mother, apart from the hair, of which you got from me. As soon as I did it, I regretted putting you up for adoption. It was a rash decision, but I realized after I overcame my regret that I could not undo what had been done. It was done and it needed to be done. I wasn’t fit to take care of either of you, especially after your mother died in a terrible car crash, due to my cancer and work as an actor and i very well couldn’t break my contract or i would’ve been sued. I tried to keep up with your lives from afar, but it was hard to keep track of you, y/n, since you didn’t become somewhat famous like your brother, but i managed and i could see you were happy with what little you had and never complained. You were happy with a simple life and getting what you could from the trash to make everything you did. Jay, i kept up with you a lot more easily, since you became a ninja. I know they made imitation Gi’s for everyone, and  i honestly bought one, a blue one, just on an impulse. I never wore it. You got your element form your mother. I god honest don’t really know how to describe her to you besides she was sweet, kind, funny, and the most amazing woman i ever met. I also, god honest don’t know what else to tell you to show how much i cared and how much i love you than what i already have, so i won’t bother trying. Just know it hurt me to give you up, to not know you like i wish i could’ve, and to have done it all for work. I regret everything i did to leave you wondering and i really do care. Watching over you, Cliff Gordon.” You were choking on your words by the time you had finished, trying not to cry while Jay did the same. 

“Ohmygod.” he breathed out, shaking slightly. “I can’t believe...I mean…”

“I know…” you replied, using the end of your hoodie sleeve to wipe your tears away. “I wondered why he gave me up when I first got my letter after I called to make sure my dad was ok and...I can’t believe he went through all this trouble to write this for us.” You sniffled slightly as you set the papers down. Jay nodded too.

“It really does show he cared, though.” He opened his arms up slightly, offering you a hug, of which you accepted. You two hadn’t know each other long, but it felt like you had known each other forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i nearly cried while writing the letter


	13. Cole x Reader (maybe part one of 2)

At birth, everyone is given a necklace that was identical to only one person’s: your soulmate's. When it was given, it was just a weird piece of metal that, once it was touched, it would shift into something that was the identical other half of another necklace. The necklaces grew warmer the closer they were to each other and colder the farther away. This pretty much told everyone who they were destined to be with until death and saved them from all the heartbreak of other relationships and, once they were ready, they could go on an adventure to find each other. When your soulmate died though, you necklace just didn’t change anymore. It stayed ice cold until you died and then it crumpled to dust

 

You were only 18, finishing your last year of high school and you were debating on if you were ready to try and find your soulmate. Over the years of your life, your necklace had mostly been cold but changed slightly depending on where you were, but it was never a very big change. You twisted your [oddly shaped necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cf/2a/16/cf2a163056566b846b4610f72415e4cb--best-friend-jewlery-best-friends-necklaces.jpg) in your hand as you sat through last period

“Am I ready for this?” you asked yourself silently you felt your necklace growing warmer and warmer, very slowly. It had been doing that over the past few days. “Am i ready to find him?” the bell rang and you grabbed your stuff, walking outside slowly as you waited for best/friend’s/name to catch up to you.

“OMG.,” b/f/n said when she finally caught up to you. “Guess what?!” 

“What?”

“I found him.” she smiled at you. “I wasn’t really ready to find him so i just ignored my necklace, but it got so hot last night when i was taking my dog for a walk (a/n just roll with it if your friend doesn’t have a dog) and i ran into him, literally ran into him! We both fell on our butts, literally and our necklaces grew hot and…” B/f/n rambled on and on about her soul mate for a little bit. “Yeah, he kissed me and we traded phone numbers and he said he was taking me out on a movie date Friday to get to know me better.” You had long since tuned her out as you thought about your soul mate, wondering what he looked like. You thought maybe he’d be tall, strong and handsome. You weren’t far off from the truth, though.

“Hello!Earth yo Y/N!” you friends waved their hand in front of your face as you asked, but finally gave up and snapped their fingers by your ear, pulling you from your thoughts “Were you even listening?”

“Y-yeah. You met your soul mate while walking your dog, fell on your butts and then something about a movie?” you replied. 

“Yeah, but i asked you if you’re ready to find yours soon. I mean, everyone finds them by 18 and you’re almost 19 in a few weeks.” B/F/N huffed at you.

“I-I don’t know...what if i don’t actually like him and maybe my necklace is wrong,” you muttered, looking down at your feet. b/f/n gasped loudly

“Don’t ever say a necklace could be wrong. It’s been proven that they find the person you’re meant to be with and the only thing that separates soul mates is death.” She replied. 

“Well, maybe it’s possible. Maybe mine got switched with another baby's on accident and it’s wrong for me. Right for them, but wrong for me?”

“Not possible.” she said matter of factly before turning a corner since she lived several blocks down from you. 

  
  


-time skip a few weeks-

 

“Mom, it’s getting warmer! It’s only gotten warmer once in my life!” You said in surprise one Saturday morning when you woke up.

“It must mean he’s near,” she replied, smiling slightly. You had lost your dad when you were 5 and barely remembered him. Your mom now wore both parts of their soul mate necklace, as was tradition to show yours had died.  “You should go find him.”

“I don’t know if I'm ready...i mean...i always wanted to be able to choose who i thought was meant for me, not just be born with a necklace that tells me who to love.” 

“You’re almost 18, Y/N.,” she said. “You don’t want to start getting talked about. People spread things and things spread fast around our village. I will support you however you wish and however you want to wait to find him, but i personally suggest you find him.” You nodded slightly and walked back upstairs to change into your joggers, shoes and sports bra for your daily jog. You tucked your necklace in your pocket so it wouldn’t slap around as you ran and walked outside, jogging in the direction of the park, your wireless headphone’s in as you had your music playing. You only really jogged because, even if you didn’t eat a lot, your body seemingly refused to stay skinny, so jogging was the only way to keep you from going overweight. 

You were very focused as you ran, so focused you didn’t notice how hot your necklace was getting in your pocket. So focused you accidentally ran head first into someone as they rounded a corner, causing you to fall on your ass with an ‘oof’

“Sorry.” The person you had run into said, offering you a hand up. You accepted as he pulled you into the standing position.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I wasn’t really paying attention to where i was going. At least it was you and not a car.”

“That’s true.” He chuckled. As you looked at him, you knew you recognized him and his voice from somewhere. 

“I’m Cole, by the way, Cole Hence.” right as he said his name, it clicked in your mind. He was one of the ninjas. b/f/n always gushed over them and talked about how if she could choose her soul mate, she’d choose Kai or Cole. He held out his hand for a formal greeting.

“y/n, y/n last/name.” you smiled and shook his hand. Now not so focused on your jog, you felt how warm your necklace was in your pocket and pulled it out. Cole suddenly took his off too, as if he had also just remembered it. You two held the two halves together and they fit perfectly together. 

“Be prepared for lots of questions from the media,” he said, smiling slightly. “It’s going to come out whether we like it or not.”

“I wasn’t really ready for this yet..” you smiled back, putting your necklace around your neck. “But now that it’s happened, I'm glad it’s someone i know a lot about.”

“Unfair.” He pouted slightly. “I know next to nothing about you.”

“Hey!” you playfully shoved him. “It’s not my fault i have a best friend who gushes over you 6 every chance she gets. She even said that if she could choose her soul mate, she’d make it you or Kai. Plus...she does kinda stalk you online. More than a regular fan would...Come to think of it, why am i friends with that creep?” he laughed, shaking his head slightly.

“I don’t know, you tell me. I ain't even met her yet.”


	14. Cole x Reader part 2

-Time skip about 2 months-

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to meet a crazed fangirl who i’m sure stalks you online more than other fans?” You asked Cole as he came to pick you up one day after school so you could officially meet the others. “Cuz she’s coming out in a moment.”

“”Course i’m ready to meet b/f/n.” he said, giving you a peck on the lips.

“In three, two...one.” You said slowly after you guys pulled away. Right on one, you heard your best friend running over, screaming your name like she did every day. She gave you a tight hug because today was the last day of school and it wasn’t certain she would ever see you again for a long time. Over you shoulder, she saw Cole and pulled away to get a better look at him, mostly staring at him.

“Oh...My...god…” She stammered, gulping. “It’s you...Cole Hence. Oh my effing god. It’s really you...i mean...i’ve, like, always kept up with you and everyone else and all, but…” She started to ramble off little details no one would really know without deep stalking. You shot him a look over her shoulder, trying not to laugh, that said: “See, i told you so.” You placed a hand on her shoulder after a moment.

“b/f/n, can you not creep out my soul mate any more than you already have?”

“Uh..wha...huh?” she shot a puzzled look between you and Cole. “I thought you weren’t ready to find him. How long has this been going on?” She sounded like an overprotective mother he wanted her daughter to stay innocent forever.

“About 2 months…” COle replied, but he sounded unsure.

“It’s been 1 month, 3 and a half weeks, 1 day, and exactly.” you looked at your watch. “One hour, 15 minutes, and 5 seconds.”

“You really remembered it down to the last second?” Even Cole was surprised by this.

“Not exactly. That’s really how long it’s been since we traded numbers and temporarily parted ways, but still.”

“Prove it!” b/f/n said, not totally believing you and Cole were actually together by fate. You pulled off your necklace as Cole did the same. The two halves fit together perfectly.

“I am so jelly.” she gasped slightly. “If i could choose i’d’ve-”

“I already told him. You found your soul mate, so, if you’ll excuse us, i’m off to formally meet the rest of the ninja.” You laced your fingers with Cole’s before you two walked back to his car, leaving b/f/n to stare at you in shock. Being the gentleman he was, Cole opened the door for you with mock elegance, earning a laugh and an eye roll from you as you climbed in, him shutting the door after you.

 

“Nervous?” Cole asked after about 20 minutes as he drove back in the direction of the ninja’s base.He seemed to have noticed how fidgety you were.

“A little,” you mumbled, looking out the window.

“Why?” He placed his free hand on top of yours.

“I don’t know...i guess i’m worried they won’t like me...I mean...i’m just a highschool grad...and you guys? You’re freaking Ninja, who save the world and fight evil like every day. What do i do every day? I go to school, well not anymore, and i hang out with b/f/n and my mom and i sit up in my room doing nothing.” He pulled to the side of the highway, parking the car and turning to look at you. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and you looked over at him.

“No one will ever mean anything more to me than you. I’m not just saying it because we’re meant to be together. I seriously mean it, y/n. And if the guys don’t like you, though i seriously think they will, i will always love you and be there for you no matter what. If they don’t like you, so be it. Not everyone has to like you and you don’t have to care what the haters think. They hatin’ cuz they ain’t you.” You laughed slightly and gave him a quick kiss.

“I needed that,” you said as he pulled back onto the highway.

“Good, i don’t like seein’ my girl sad.” He smiled at you. After another 15 minutes, you arrived at their base which was just outside of town.  With a nervous sigh, you followed Cole up to the door.

“Just stay behind me until i say so.” He said before opening the door. With his big strong frame and your skinny, small body, it was more than easy to hide behind him as long as you matched his movements.

“Where you been Cole?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I said i was in town,” Cole replied. There was a call from down the hall, but you didn’t catch what was said.

“Be there in a sec, Sky!” Kai called down the hall before grabbing a bag of popcorn from the microwave. “You’d think Skylor lives here with how much she’s here.” Cole snorted slightly but smiled.

“Where’s everyone else?” He asked.

“Rooms, i think.”

“Tell everyone to come out here, will ya?” Cole said. “Skylor too” Confused, Kai went and did as was requested and soon, Zane, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Kai, and Skylor were all in the living room, all of them very confused.

“Did something happen, Cole?” Zane asked. Cole shook his head and stepped aside, showing you to all his friends.

“I found her.” He wrapped an arm around your waist, causing you to blush as you shyly waved at everyone. “Guys, this is y/n and she’s mine.”

“How long has it been?” Zane asked, sensing you two had known each other a while.

“I’d say about 2 months, but-”

“It’s been 1 month, 3 and a half weeks, 1 day, and exactly.” you looked at your watch. “two hours, 10 minutes, and 29 seconds.”

“You are really committed.” Jay joked.

“Not really.” You smiled slightly “I guess my mom, my best friend, and several family members pitched in and bought me a watch that tells me the time and is somehow hooked up to my necklace to tell me how long it’s been since the first time it touched it’s other half.”

“Aren’t those like really really expensive?” Lloyd asked in surprise.

“Like i said, it was my mom, my best friend, and a lot of families.”

“Good for you two.” Zane said. You noticed he had two halves of a necklace, signaling he had lost his soul mate. His necklace looked like half of a very intricate snowflake, while the other half completed it.

“She’s not really gone.”  He said, smiling slightly when he noticed you looking. “She is a part of me after a lot of things happened, which ended up with me getting rebuilt and her getting scrapped, so her hard drive is part of me. Her hard drive is her.” You nodded, smiling back.

“Mine never gets colder or warmer,” Lloyd said, looking down.

“From what i do know about our necklaces, it usually means they’re dead, or in very rare cases, you don’t have one,” you said gently.

“Forever alone then.” He said, smiling ever so slightly.

“Come on.” Cole started heading to his room. “I just wanted you guys to meet her is all.” You smiled and followed after him.

“Movie?” He asked, smiling at you.

“Sure.” you made yourself at home, plopping on his bed.

“Anything, in particular, you want to see?” He sat down next to you after turning on his TV to Netflix.

“Nope.” You leaned against him slightly as he wrapped an arm around you as he scrolled through the movies.

“Horror?”

“God no,” you said, looking at him like was crazy. “Have you met me?” He clicked on it anyways and surprised you by laying down suddenly as he dragged you with him. Surprised, you yelped before curling up against him.

“You’re a dork.” He gave you a quick kiss on the collarbone.

“You love me, though.” His cold breath made you shiver slightly as he pulled away. He pulled you closer, so your back was to his chest and so he was the big spoon and you the little one.

 

After about an hour into the movie, Him pointing out all the flaws and what could’ve been done better during the scary parts to take your attention away, you started to get a little tired and uncomfortable in your jeans and t-shirt. You had planned to spend the night, but you had forgotten your sleep clothes at home.

“You ok?” He whispered as you flinched because of someone getting killed by their heart being ripped out.

“Little uncomfortable in my jeans. I usually change into sweats or sleep pants when I’m relaxing. I’m weird like that.”

“Did you bring anything to change into?” He asked, one arm draped over your side and stomach.

“I forgot them at home.”

“Here.” He pulled away, which made you slightly sad since he was so warm and went over to his dresser, digging around for a moment before pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, which would be more like big pants on you. He handed them to you and you smiled as you sat up.  “Bathroom’s down the hall.” He said.

“Can’t i just change in here?” you asked. “I don’t really think it matters.”

“You can change wherever you want, but don’t blame me for what natural bodily functions may occur.” He played back down. You rolled your eyes, taking off your shirt as you stood up slowly because that's how you were. It wasn’t to taunt him or anything. He bit his lip slightly as he could feel the blood rushing down to his coughareacough. You fumbled with the zipper of your jeans for a small moment because it always got stuck on this pair of pants before taking them off. You slipped his shirt on, which was black like almost everything he owned, and then decided that, since it was huge on you and hung down to just above your knees, you didn’t want the shorts, so you set them on his desk.

The movie was still playing pretty loud as you laid back down next to your soul mate. As if he seriously couldn’t help it, he started to kiss you very rough and as if he really needed you. You couldn’t blame him with you fabulous ass and nice, perky boobs. You knew what he was trying to do and you were willing to take the next step, so you decided to tease him.

“Are you ok?” You said in a slightly sexy tone, probably turning him on more.

“Perfectly.” He said in a husky tone, more than likely caused by his cougherectioncough as he kissed you more. “I did warn you about any natural bodily functions, such as getting turned on.” you started to tease him, grinding against him. He grunted slightly, surprised, He didn’t like you teasing him, so he put his hands on your hips to keep you from doing just that. You took the chance to pull his shirt off. And he practically tore his off of you.

“No fair.” You whined. “I can’t be the only one without pants.” He sat back, yanking his off before he was back on you. Luckily, your guy’s movie would cover up the sounds you guys were about to make. He undid your bra and teased you slightly by sucking on your nipples, making you wet. You tried to stop him from teasing you, but he pinned your arms above your head. After a moment, he stopped, slipping his boxers off. Your eyes widened at how big he was. He was fully erect and it looked slightly painful for him.  He pulled down your panties, angling himself at your entrance after slipping on a condom he got from who knows where and who knows when.

“Are you ready?” He asked and you nodded slightly, bitting your lip since it was your first time.

“Don’t worry, it’s my first time too.” He said as he slipped in slowly, inch by inch, giving you time to adjust as he bit his lip since it must’ve felt good. You cried out softly in pain.

“Shhh. It’s ok baby.” He said, kissing you gently. “Just tell me when you're ready.” Soon, you adjusted to his size and gave him a nod, telling him you were ready.

 

Approximately 7 minutes later, since this was both fo your first times, you came at the same time, Cole trying not to collapse on top of you from the pleasure he was feeling.

“That was...wow..” He panted, a thin layer of sweat from his body not being used to the movements yet as he laid down next to you, wrapping his arms around you. His thin blanket lay over your bodies, covering up anything. You rested your head on his chest, starting to feel tired, yet satisfied after that.

“Yeah.” you smiled slightly. “We should go again sometime in the future.”


	15. Kai x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debating between adding a part 2 where a bad guy kidnaps you and Kai come to save you, his friends unable to help because their minds were wiped or just leaving it here comment what you think

“Wait! You did WHAT?!” you practically screamed into the phone.

“You heard me, i created an account for you on that new dating site.” you friend replied into the phone, probably smirking on the other end. “And you will use it, even if i have to pretend to be you and force you on those dates, y/n. You need a love life.”

“I have a love life.” you argued, earning a laugh from your friend. 

“Where? In your dreams? I’ll text you the link and the login info, just check it out.” she hung up and a moment later, login info for the website and the link came through. You rolled your eyes as you clicked on the link, installed the app it took you to and logged in. You saw your friend had already filled out your likes, dislikes, favorites, and personality, even your pet peeves on your profile. 

You scrolled through the other profiles that had similar interests and likes to you, sighing. 

“Don’t know why she did this, or why more of these profiles are fake.” you paused when you found on that looked mostly real apart from the fact some of it wasn’t filled out yet. You suddenly got a message from someone on the app and clicked on it.

“Hey :)” it said. It was from someone by the name of Kai. You’re friend forgot to mention that there were no profile pictures on the app, so you didn’t know what your date looked like until you met them

“Hey.” you replied. 

“So..i’m a bit new at this and my friend kinda forced me to do this, but i saw you in the list with similar interests and...i thought maybe we could chat?” 

“Sure, why not. :)” you replied. “My friend also forced me to do this lol.”

“Lol. Well, i’m Kai.”

“I’m y/n” you smiled as you typed, he seemed nice.

 

-a few days later-

 

“IKR.” you typed, laughing. You and Kai had so much more in common than you first thought. You were currently talking about the most recent movie you guys had seen. You guys had yet to meet, but you both had happened to see the same movie and were talking about how horrible it had been. “That was my least favorite scene.”

“Same. it’s like, how do you fall from a window 15 stories up and not die? I mean, if you're a ninja or something and you know how to keep that from happening or you’re a being who can fly, maybe even a vampire, but a normal person? No way. They’d be dead.”

“We should meet sometime.” a message said, saying you had typed it, but you hadn’t. It had to be your friend messing with you. 

“Agreed.” Kai replied. “When are you available?”

“Saturday?” your friend replied for you. Luckily you were available saturday. It was as if your friend had memorised your schedule and every detail or something

“11:30? Brunch?”

“That works, where?” you replied before your friend could. You kinda thanked her for butting in this time because, no matter how much you wanted to meet this ‘Kai’ guy, you didn’t know how to ask. 

It took him a moment to respond. “How about this small coffee shop i know of at the edge of Ninjago city?”

“That works, just text me the name and when you walk in so i know it’s you.”

“Will do”

 

-saturday-

You woke up at about 9:30, showered, and got [dressed](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/qgc1jb-l.jpg) before you slipped your laptop into your backpack and got in your car. You figured you could get a bit of writing done before he showed up. You were an aspiring author who was working on your book you hopped to publish some day, but recently you hadn’t really had time or motivation because of work and life. You got there early, ordered (drink of choice) and sat down in one of the table farthest from the door and the bathroom. You pulled out your laptop, opened up your word document, plugged your headphones into your phone, turned on a bit of quiet music to help you focus and started typing. You were so in the zone as you typed, you didn’t hear your music change to your notification ring. You were startle from your writing when someone sat down in front of you, smiling. 

“You must be y/n” he said. “I’m Kai”

“Y-yeah.” you said, closing your laptop. “How’d you know?” you looked up at him, smiling. You saw he had spiky brown hair, was wearing a [red hoodie](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=213023180) and a thick pair of [mirrored aviators](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b4/da/ca/b4daca7398293c463426ad2eda3760a4.jpg). 

“You had mentioned you were a writer trying to find your start.” he smiled, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. “I took my best guess since you didn’t respond to my message.” He had amber eyes that were unlike any you had ever seen.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I guess i got sucked into my fantasy world. Again.” you smiled at him.

“What do you usually write about?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Well...sometimes i don’t really have any motivation to write, and sometimes i do, but I mostly write fictional stories. This one’s about vampires and werewolves and hunters who hunt them, i guess. Vampires and werewolves are enemies hunted by the same thing, a vampire and a werewolf have a kid who later on is attacked by a hunter, befriends him, falls in love, and they go around trying to stop all the hunters.”

“I would totally read that...as someone who….never...reads.” he earned a laugh out of you after saying that.

 

-2 hours later as you’re walking out-

 

“We should do this again sometime.” he said, smiling at you as you guys walked out. He had put his sunglasses back on at some point during your “date” “trying to keep a low profile,” which led to you asking if he was a criminal of some sort, to which he replied “no, but I am kinda famous and I don’t want fans surrounding me and, like, tearing my clothes off.”

“We really should. I had fun.” you smiled as you shouldered your backpack. “Mind if i take a picture?” you pulled out your phone, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t want to forget someone as strange as yourself.”

“I don’t think you could, princess.” he said, smiling. “I’m not one people tend to forget very easily, but sure, i don’t mind.” you took a picture of him with his sunglasses on top of his head, giving you a cliche “bad boy” pose before you took one selfie together with him playfully kissing you cheek

 

\- 3 weeks later, after both of you being busy and unable to chat-

“Come on, y/n” you friend said as she drove you home from work since your car didn’t want to start that morning. “You have to go on a date with more than one guy.”

“It’s only been 3 weeks, friend’s/name.” you sighed. “And maybe i don’t want to go on another date.” she gasped, looking at you with wide eyes. 

“You’ve been thinking about him haven’t you?”

“How can i not? He was so...just...chill...and a bit cryptic at times, as if he was holding something back he couldn’t our didn’t want to tell me and it was kinda obvious.” you sighed, smiling slightly. “And honestly, he was a bit cute.”

“I think you’re in love.” she cooed, drawing out the ‘o’

“No i’m not, we’re just online friends who met up once.”

“What does he look like again?” she asked.

“Like this.” you showed her the picture of him doing the “bad boy” pose

“Go into google.” you friend said. “Search up ‘Kai Smith, Ninja.’” you did as you were told, went into the images. What came up, was Kai. The very same Kai you had met that day at the coffee shop. 

“Oh my god...s-should i tell him i know?”

“NO!” she snapped. “Never tell a guy you know their secret. He may be one of the Ninja who constantly saves Ninjago, or at least look like one of them, and for all you know, you were a one time thing.

 

-Kai’s POV-

 

Why did i have to be so busy with saving Ninjago the past 3 weeks. I missed y/n and i..i just couldn’t get her out of my head, no matter what i tried. I just kept thinking of her e/c eyes and long/short/medium hair/color hair and her beautiful smile. I slumped down on my bed, my head against my headboard as i stared at my ceiling. It’d been 3 weeks since we’d seen each other and we hadn’t texted or chatted since.

“Did she think i wasn’t cool? Did she forget about me that fast? Was i just a one time thing?” part of me asked a million questions per second.

“She’s probably just busy with work.” the rational part of me said. “She has a normal life, unlike you, so she’s bound to be busy, not as busy as you, but busy enough.” 

 

“You ok, Kai?” Lloyd asked from my door. I shrugged. 

“When was the last time you actually used the app?” he asked, walking in. 

“3 weeks ago, when i went on that date with y/n”

“Why?”

“Everyone looked fake, was either just looking for a sex buddy, or had nothing in common with me in any way.”

“Are you thinking of y/n.” he asked and i groaned slightly.

“Yeah, but we haven’t talked since then...and i...i don’t know...i want to talk to her, but she hasn’t replied to my messages and..ugh.” i rubbed my hand down my face with a groan.

“She’s probably just busy. It sounded like you two had a lot in common and you made her laugh a lot and have fun, and it sounded like it would’ve easily progressed into a relationship.”

“She was just...i don’t know how to describe her because “beautiful” doesn’t cover it.”

“Were you obvious you were hiding something?” he asked. “And you’re definitely in love, Kai”

“No...maybe…? I don’t know. I thought i was doing a pretty good job hiding it but maybe she saw right through me. I didn’t tell her anything, not even in passing besides an accidental “trying to keep a low profile” when she asked and another accidental ‘Kinda famous. Don’t want people tearing my clothes off.’” i frown. “And no, i am not in love”

“Yea, yes you are, but maybe that set her off or something and she feels you’re hiding something dangerous, which is kinda true.” thats when my phone went off with a message. 

“I’ll leave you to whoever that is.” Lloyd said before walking back out. I lit up my screen, seeing it was a text from y/n. I opened it up with a smile. 

“Is this you?” her message said, with a link to a google search of my name. “He..he looks like you, Kai.”

“Yeah. That’s me.” i replied very slowly. “I didn’t want to tell you. I was scared of how you’d react.”

“I can understand that. :)” she replied. “You did exactly trust me yet, but my friend asked what you looked like and then told me to google you and she won’t stop saying i’m in love. She’s right next to me and it’s a little annoying lol…”

“Mine too, he just left, though.” i smiled. “And...honestly...i haven’t been able to get me out of my head these past 3 weeks.”

“Same.”

“Do you think this means something?”

“Maybe.”

 

-3 days later after giving Kai your address-

 

You had invited Kai over to talk and hang out and watch a movie. In all honesty, you did start to think you were in love. When you heard your doorbell go off, you practically ran to answer the door, seeing it was Kai. You smiled as you let him in. 

“Got any movie you wanna watch?” you asked as you pulled up hulu on your TV.

“Not really.” he said, shrugging. He looked like he really wanted to tell you something but didn’t know how. 

“You ok with Beauty and the Beast?” you asked. “I haven’t seen it yet and i really want to.”

“Yeah, i saw it because my sister dragged me and i liked it. Willing to watch it twice.” 

 

-halfway through the movie-

 

“y-y/n can i tell you something.” Kai asked carefully. 

“Yeah.” you said, turning to face him. He bit his lip and looked down. 

“When i said i couldn’t get you out of my head...well...i just couldn’t stop thinking about everything i liked about you and how you deserved someone better than me and….”he paused, unsure what to say. You had gotten the message he had intended and smiled as you kissed him on the lips, pulling him close. He froze in surprise and you pulled away a moment later, out of breath. 

“I like...no...i love you too. That 3 weeks, you were in my head and i couldn’t stop thinking about your goofiness, your smiled and your eyes and-” he cut you off with another kiss, both of you smiling into it as he pulled you closer by the waist and you pulled him closer with your arms wrapped around his neck. It was like a happily ever after.


	16. Romeo!Kai and Juliet!Lloyd

“Bye, sweetheart!” mom called after me as i got in my car to drive to school. “Remember! Stay away from the smiths!”  I rolled my eyes as i set my bag in the seat next to me. 

“Kinda hard to forget when you’ve told me every day since kindergarten!” My name was Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon and you could say i lived a life much like Romeo and Juliet. My family was the Capulets and i had a cousin name Cole who filled in the role of Tybalt and i was Juliet. The Smiths were the Montagues. Their son, Kai, was Romeo, his sister, Nya, was Benvolio. His best friend, Jay, filled the role of a less wild version of Mercutio. Noticeable differences in the story? Names are different, it wasn’t love at first sight, Kai didn’t ‘crash’ a party at my place, we met at school, it started out as hate but we both hated the feud, became friends, and we’ve been going out for about a year and a half. Luckily, Cole was in college and wasn’t around all the time, Nya went to a different school than us, and Jay didn’t give a shit about the feud or who i was, as long as his best friend was happy.

 

I parked my car in the parking lot, shouldering my bag as i got out. I made my way to the front of the college building. I had skipped 2 grades and thus was in college at 17, almost 18. Kai had only skipped a few grades, not because he was really smart (no offence, babe) but because his parents started teaching him at the age of 2, wanting him to grow up faster.  I made my way over to our usual table, resting my head on my arms as i wait for Kai and Jay to show up.

“You ok?” Kai asked, sitting down next to me as he rubbed my back slightly.

 

“Remember” i mimicked my mom, rolling my eyes. “Stay away from the smiths!” 

 

“Sometimes i really hate our parents.”

 

“Tell me about it” i sighed as i  lifted my head up. “Jay coming?”

 

“Stomach bug last i checked.”

 

“Ah,” i smiled a bit and stood up. “Well let’s get going, i need coffee and we got class soon.” He stood up too and lace our fingers together, smiling as we make our way inside and over to the cafe to order our drinks.

 

“Do you like being with me, Lloyd?” he asked me, glancing over.

 

“What do you mean?” i give him a confused look. “Of course i like being with you.”

 

“Do you like the circumstances?” i look down slightly.

 

“No, not really. I wish we could be more public about it instead of only around school where our families aren’t.” i sigh. “We’re basically Romeo and Juliet.”

 

“Who now?” i forgot he had never read shakespeare or if he did when he was little, he forgot.

“Romeo and Juliet is a tragic love story written by a famous play writer by the name of Shakespeare. It was about two star crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet, who met and fell-in-love-at-first-sight. They defied all odds and risked their lives to be together. In the end, they ended up killing themselves after romeo didn’t know Juliet faked her death and killed himself followed by Juliet killing herself to be without him. Only difference is we’re both dudes and the same age whereas Juliet was like 13 and Romeo 17 and it wasn’t love at first sight for us.”

 

“Sounds like our life alright.” he pulled me close as we waited in line I opened my mouth to speak when it was out turn, but Kai beat me to it.

 

“One large hot cocoa and one large caramel iced coffee please.” he said to the barista, smiling.

 

“A medium will do. I wouldn’t finish a large.” i tell her, rolling my eyes at my boyfriend.

 

“One large hot cocoa and one medium caramel iced coffee coming right up.” she smiled

 

“Y'know what i’ve decided?” I said as we waited for our drinks.

 

“What?” he wrapped an arm around my waist.

 

“I’m telling my parents.” i said in a tone that said don’t-try-to-stop-me. “About us. I’m tired of Romeo and Juliet, i just want to be Kai and Lloyd.”

 

“But we are Kai and Lloyd.”

 

“I’m tired of sneaking around behind our parents backs like Romeo and Juliet because they’d as soon as attack us if they saw us as they would give us anything we wanted. I don’t want to sneak around anymore. I want to be able to show my love for you around them.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, i’ll try to tell mine too.”

 

“One hot cocoa and and one caramel iced coffee!” one of the barista’s called. We went and grabbed our drinks before we had to part ways and get to class

 

-that evening-

 

“Mom, can i talk to you?” Lloyd knocked on the door to his mother’s study, nervous.

 

“You can always talk to me sweetheart.” she said, ushering him inside before closing the door. She didn’t know if he would want his father to hear what he was saying and was respecting that. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“So, uh, remember how i said i was still single a few weeks ago when you and dad asked?” he asked nervously.

 

“Did you finally find a girlfriend or someone??” she asked, surprised by this.

 

“Y-yeah, but it’s not a girl and we’ve kinda been dating for a year and a half.” He’s stumbling over his words as he tries to build up to telling his parents that his boyfriend is the child of the people they hate.

 

“Who?”  she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

 

“T-that’s the t-thing mom.” he laughs nervously, fidgeting with the zipper of his hoodie.

“What is his name?” 

“HIs name is Kai.” Lloyd looked down slightly “and yes, that’s exactly who i’m talking about. We’ve been being Romeo and Juliet for 2 and a half years, a year of it as friends.”

  
  


she snapped through gritted teeth. “You better not be talking about that smith kid.”

  
  


“Who?” Kai’s mom growled

 

“That’s the thing, mom. You and Dad don’t particularly like his parents for some stupid reason.”

 

“You better not be talking about the Garmadon boy.” she says warningly. 

 

“I am. His name Is Lloyd and we’ve been, according to him, being Romeo and Juliet for 2 and a half years, one of those years as friends, the rest as a couple.”

  
  


-both mothers at the exact same time-

“Ray!” (Kai’s mom)

“Montgomery!” (Lloyd’s mom)

“Our son had disgraced us!”

  
  


“A name doesn’t define a person.” Kai said, clenching his fists as he looked between his parents. He was easily an inch taller than his dad, 3 over his mother, but that was only because of a surgery his dad had a year ago due to back pain. 

 

His parents regarded him with cold fury, never saying a word.

 

“How would you describe Misako and Montgomery?” Kai asked. He had learned/known Lloyd’s parents name his whole life. 

 

“Lying cheaters, thieves,-” Ray continued on with a bunch of even worse vulgar words that made Kai wince.

 

“Lloyd’s not like that.” He said, lowering his voice when Ray was done. “Lloyd never chooses violence, even as a last resort. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone another human being. From what i’ve been told about his parents by both him and Jay, he’s nothing like them.”

 

“You have 20 minutes.” Ray growled, looking at his watch. “20 minutes to get what you need and get out. I never want to see your face again in this house. Not even to see Nya.” Kai couldn’t believe they weren’t even going to let him see his sister.

 

“Dad, p-please. Not Nya.” he wanted to cry in that moment.

 

“!9 minutes and counting. Better get moving. !9 minutes to get what you need and get out. I’ll drag you out with nothing but the clothes on your back if you’re not out by 5.” He shoved past Kai and went down to the basement where the family room was, followed by Maya. Kai turned and went into his room, shoving his laptop, followed by his phone and computer charger, his folded clothes and a few hoodie. He even managed to fit a blanket and a pillow, but just barely and he had to plop himself down on top in order to close it. He finished with barely 8 minutes to spare. 

 

“Where are you goin’?” a voice came from Kai’s doorway. It was Nya, his 8 year old little sister. 

 

“Nya, i have to go.” he said as he stood up, avoiding her eyes. He didn’t know if he could handle breaking the news to her.

 

“Where are you going?” she repeated.

 

“Dad kicked me out.” Kai said bluntly, unsure how to put it more gently. 

 

“Why?” Nya was angry now.

 

“I tried to tell him i was dating Lloyd Garmadon and get the stupid feud to stop and him and mom kicked me out.” he glanced down at his phone, seeing he had only five minutes left.

 

“I hate this stupid feud.” she growled, looking down. 

 

“Don’t we all?” He sighed, opening his arms up in a ‘give me a hug’ gesture, of which Nya returned. The look on her face when they pulled apart broke Kai’s heart as he grabbed his stuff, leaving his house key on his dresser. 

 

“I’ll try to visit you at school or a friend’s house or something, ok? I promise i’ll try.” Nya nodded, sniffling slightly as she was on the verge of tears. Before he would cry too, Kai walked by with his suitcase and went to his car. He knew they’d never miss it. They were already millionaires who could replace it in a day. They may have lived in a normal house, but it was so they didn’t seem like snobs. 

 

He threw his stuff into the back seat, started his car, which was a simple honda since he hadn’t wanted it to be obvious he was rich, and drove up to the school so he could use the wifi on his laptop and check his bank account used for his allowance and see what he had. If he didn’t have much, he was going to “borrow” some from his parents. It wasn’t like they missed it. They would replace it within a week. He saw he had $4,000. He wasn't sure t would be enough, so he ‘borrowed another thousand and tried to think f a place to stay.

 

“Jay? Just until i get a place? His parents are always open for me.” he buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly. “But what about lloyd? He must be in the same situation as me.” his phone rang.

 

“Speak of the devil.” he answered it. 

 

“So...uh...can you come and get me? I got kicked out...i just assumed you had too.”

 

“I did. Can't even see nya. Where you at?” kai started his car, getting his laptop in the seat next to him.

 

“About 6 blocks from school at the corner of… 6th and Evans.” lloyd replied, sighing.

 

“Oh my way” kai was already pulling out of the parking lot. “See you in five.”  they hung up and in exactly 5 minutes, kai picked up lloyd, who tossed his stuff into the back seat and held kai’s laptop in his lap. 

 

“Lucky us.” he said dryly.

 

“Don’t talk like that. We’ll figure out something. We’ll get an apartment and jobs. Something.”

 

“Until then, what?” lloyd asked, sighing. “I don’t know how long $2,000  will last.”

 

“$7,000.” Kai corrected. “If we add our money together. We get a motel room. A motel is basically a run down, cheaper version of a hotel.” Kai looked over and saw how upset Lloyd was.

 

“We’ll figure something out, whether it be together or by ourselves. I promise.” he placed his hand on lloyds, giving it a soft squeeze. As he pulled into a motel parking lot. 

  
  


-timeskip 3 years-

 

“I told you we’d figure something out.” Kai said to Lloyd as they curled up on their couch to watch a movie. They had finally gotten a house after years of living in a crappy, run down apartment. “And we did.” he smiled down at his fiance. They had become engaged only 6 months ago when Lloyd turned 20. It was only a few weeks until kai turned 21.

 

“I know. I was just stressed and upset that day and didn’t believe you.” Lloyd rested his head in the crook of Kai’s neck, smiling. “I’m glad we didn’t have such a tragic end like Romeo and Juliet did.” Kai chuckled a bit, wrapping his arm around Lloyd. To them, their ending was wonderful, the exact opposite of the tragic end to those star crossed lovers by the names of Romeo and Juliet.


	17. kid!slightlyautistic!Lloyd and Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit short, i didn't have much time to work on it, but my co-author kept begging and begging

“Are you sure you don’t mind watching him on such short notice?” Garmadon asked, glancing at his son, who stood next to him, sucking on his thumb. He had to be at least 5 yet he still couldn’t break that habit. “He can be a handful sometimes.”

 

“No, i don’t mind.” y/n smiled at them. “I love kids.” Garmadon smiled a bit and kneeled down next to Lloyd so he was at his level and said a few things before leaving Lloyd in your care. 

 

“Just remember, he's slightly autistic. He can’t handle loud noises, large crowds, and he feels better if you get down on his level for important things like telling him it’s nap time or telling him he’s in trouble. Never yell.”

 

“I understand.” you nodded.

 

“Call me if you need me, i should be back around 8, maybe 8:30 to get him.” he said before he left.  You closed the door and noticed Lloyd wasn’t in the room. You Went into the living room and saw he wasn’t there, he wasn’t in the dining room, or the bathroom. You finally saw he was standing on the balcony of your second story apartment and was looking around. 

 

“Nev’r seen da area from dis side before.” he said, smiling at you. 

 

“Wanna go to the park?” you asked, smiling back at him. “We can have a picnic and play with the other kids.”

 

“Loud.” he said, looking down. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s early, so there won’t be as many kids. We can always come back when more people show up. We could even stay here, watch movies and play games and color.”

 

“Games!” he ran over to where his bag was sitting by your door. He pulled out a board game. It was candy land. You guys played a few times, which took about 2 hours since he kept getting distracted, but you guys had fun regardless. For lunch, you made grilled cheese and soup at his request. He took about an hour nap after in your room and you hung out on the couch, catching up on some of your shows while you waited for him to wake up. It wa about 2 by the time he did. You guys did a few arts and crafts, having fun and just being goofy. At about 6, after going to the park for an hour, you guys watched a kids movie, him curled up with his head on your lap. About 730 when the movie was almost over, he started to fall asleep, so you pulled his blanket over him, smiling as he twitched in his sleep, having a dream. 

 

Garmadon showed up at 820 with a  knock on the door. You carefully slid out from under Lloyd so you didn’t wake him and went to answer the door. 

 

“He’s asleep.” you said softly and started to put his game away back into his bag and folded his blanket up and put it away.

 

“I’ve never seen him go to sleep without a fight. He’s usually still awake right about now.” Garmadon picked him up, his head resting on his shoulder as he snored softly. “I might have to call you up again.” he smiled at you. “I hope he wasn’t too much.”

 

“Nope. He didn’t get into any trouble or anything. I’d love to have him back any time you needed me.”


	18. Kai x reader (over coming your past)

“Thanks for being there guys” you said, smiling slightly. You were Lloyd’s long lost twin sister who was now a year older than him because, when you guys were little, he was sent to Darkley’s and you were sent to it’s sister school, but you ran away a lot sooner, never wanting to be evil. Stuff had gone down shortly before Garmadon was banished to the underworld and you were aged a year forward by tomorrow's tea.  It wasn’t as big a leap at Lloyd’s was when he was first hit by the tea, but it made you older. During the grundle attack, you had been stuck, trapped only an aisle from where the ninja were and had been, aged forward again when Lloyd threw the tea to turn the grundle back to bones. You were now 17 after this second transformation, Lloyd being 16. You waited until after the overlord was defeated a second time before revealing yourself to him and the rest of the ninja. You and Lloyd had had a hard time after losing your dad to the preeminent. You had the same Element as your dad before he was purified of evil, but you used it for good

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Lloyd said, smiling softly. Right now, you guys hung out in a cafe that was in a small village where you weren’t very known. A good way to avoid adoring fans. It had been about a year since you lost him and you guys still missed your dad. 

Your hair stood on end, a shiver racing down your spine and a lump came to your throat as you saw someone come into the cafe. It was him. Your ex boyfriend who had always been abusive and possessive. “(ex’s name)” escaped from your mouth softly

“Thought i told you to stop dying it this color.” he growled when he saw you, walking over and tugging a piece of your h/c hair.Your hair was naturally blonde like Lloyd’s but you died it h/c. “It looks ugly on you.”

“y/n, who’s this?” kai nearly growled. You and Kai had been dating about 2 months now. He knew about your ex, but didn’t have a name to match the face you described to him. You kept staring at your ex, the lump forming in your throat getting bigger. 

“You gon’ answer Mr. Spike over here, y/n?” ex’s/name (e/n) growled. You stood up, shoved past him, and ran out of the cafe, holding back tears. You had became a ninja with the same abilities as Lloyd, but you couldn’t take the hurtful reminders of what he had tried, and succeeded, to do to you and the hurtful things he said to you. Kai glared at him and followed after you. You were already 2 blocks away. He caught up with you quickly, pulling you in for a hug, tucking your head under his chin as he pulled you close. You finally let loose your sobs, burying your face into his chest.

“Shhhh. It’s ok.” he whispered softly. “He’s not going to hurt, not over my dead body.”

“H-he tried to rape me, Kai.” you sobbed. “Yelled at me to change my hair a different color. He said dye it brown, liked it, i dye it red like it is now, he yells at me. I leave it blonde, he yells at me. My scars are from him.” you  slightly pull back your sleeve, revealing a large scar that went up your forearm. It read ‘slut” in big jagged letters. 

“Why do you think i always wear sleeves or wrap that ace around my arm?” you sniffled, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand. Over Kai’s shoulder, you saw e/n running away with a clear black eye and a bloody nose.

“Stay away from my sister!” you heard Lloyd growl after him, running a few feet to ensure he actually ran away before Lloyd ran over in the direction of you and Kai. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, not knowing the full story but hating e/n nothing less. 

“I-i’m fine.” you said, looking down, sniffling.

“Y/n” he said warningly, showing he knew you definitely weren’t ok. 

“I’m fine!” you snapped back a little more harsh than you intended. “I’m fine, i promise. I just need a moment to calm down and make myself forget this ever happened.” Lloyd nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Ok, well the rest of us are heading back to the bounty. Come back whenever.” he ran back to meet the others before they went to the bounty.

You and Kai walked in the direction of the edge of town, him with his arm comfortingly around your waist and you leaning on him slightly. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” he asked, giving you a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll be fine. I am a ninja after all and ninja recover from anything.”  you smiled softly and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Either way, i have you and you’re better than he ever was. I could see that the moment i met you and you introduced yourself.” you guys walked in comfortable silence for a little bit before Kai gasped slightly with an idea.

“What?” you pulled away and glanced at him with a puzzled look.

“Do you like your scars?” he said. The answer was obvious but he wanted to hear it come out of your mouth before he continued.

“N-no…?”

“Would you get rid of them if it were possible?”

“Maybe…?” you were confused.

“Well, sensei has a lot of those weird teas that do different stuff, like that aging tea-”

“Tomorrow’s tea” you corrected, chuckling. 

“Yeah, that, and one that jay and Zane used on an earlier mission that made the invisible. Maybe he has one for removing scars or something like that.” he suggested carefully, pulling you close again. 

“I-i don’t know...i-i never really told him about my past. Just that i was hit with some tomorrow’s tea the day you guys wen from adults to kids thanks to my dad and then back to adults thanks to Sensei and my brother throwing it. I-i don’t know if i want him to know about m-my scars.” you rubbed your scarred arm through your sleeve out of habit.

“Sensei had his own scars too ya’know. We all do. Physical, emotional, both. You don’t have to be ashamed (insert pet name of choice).” you thought in silence for a moment. 

“O-ok, let’s tell him and ask. But let’s wait until after dinner.” 

 

-after dinner- 

 

“Sensei, we have a question.” You said. Everyone but you and Kai were playing video games and hanging out.

“Ask away.” he said, looking up at them from his spot on the floor. He was getting ready for his usual meditation when you and Kai came in. 

“So...you know how you have all that tea for pretty much everything, like invisibility, aging….right?” Kai said.

“Yes.” sensei gave you two the look that very clearly said ‘what are you up to? The answer is no whatever it is.’

“We were wondering if you might have something that would remove scars.” Kai said and you looked down, nervously rubbing your ‘slut’ arm.

“What?” Sensei was genuinely confused “Scars?”

“Yeah.  something to remove scars.” Kai said.

“What brought this around?” Sensei stood up. 

“We...uh..we ran into my ex today while at that cafe...and…” you hesitated.

“Y/n, please continue.” Sensei said carefully.

“And i just froze as he tugged on my hair. He complained about the color and every bad thing he did to me just came to the front of my mind. I ran...Fight or flight kicked in and i ran.” you showed him the ‘slut’ on you arm. 

“I tried hiding it, thinking i would forget. I didn’t, i couldn’t. I wanted to know if there was anyway, anything that could remove the scars he gave me so i’m not constantly reminded that he abused me, used me, wouldn’t let me do my own thing, and i want to forget that he tried to rape me, sensei.” you looked genuinely hurt and traumatized, scared and desperate. “He tried to rape me and i want to forget.” 

“I will see what i have. If i don’t have anything, i will go into town and see what Mystake has.”

 

-next day-

 

“Drink this.” Sensei said, handing you a cup of tea. You had finally told everyone what e/n had done to you and everyone was crowded around to see if the tea would work. You were wearing a dark purple, almost black sports bra, all the scars on your arms and stomach and back  from e/n and being a ninja visible for the team to see. You took a drink of the tea, coughing and sputtering a bit at the gross taste.

“Yuck.” you cringed as Sensei made you finish the cup. You guys waited and looked at your arms to see if it was working. After a few minutes, it still wasn’t working. You sighed, starting to tug your sweater back on, but as you started to feel a tingling go through you body, Kai stopped you, noticing the scars going away. ‘Slut’ was the first to go away, followed by a ‘whore’ that was on your lower back and all the minor scratches and scrapes followed after. You grew happy, glad it was gone.

“They’re all gone.” Sensei said. “But it doesn’t replace or change your memories of what happened.”

“I know.” you smiled your bright smile. “As long as i don’t have the reminders, i think they won’t torment me as much.” 

“Why don’t we go see a movie to celebrate?” Lloyd said to the whole team, smiling. 

 

-after the movie-

 

As you guys were walking out, you saw e/n with another girl. She looked genuinely uncomfortable next to him, scared he might do something. You almost froze again, but swallowed it down. He wasn’t going to haunt you anymore. 

“Don’t be scared of him.” you said to the girl as you made your way over. “He’s not as strong as he seems.”

“Says the girl who ran from me crying just two days ago.” e/n said, smirking. 

“Says the girl who isn’t going to let her past hold her back. I got my scars removed with this special tea earlier. I ain’t your slut or whore any more.” you punched him right in the eye just right it gave him both a black eye and a bloody nose. With that, you walked over to the rest of the team, taking Kai’s hand with a smile.

“You go year older twin.” Lloyd said, earning a laugh from everyone.


	19. Kai x Amnesia Victim!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a continuation of the last chapter, but not really. You're still Lloyd's sister, your element is still the same pre-overlord defeat garmadon, but you officially had your first kiss right after you ran out to calm you down. It's one of my longer works, so cheers

_ -Flashback- _

 

_ “y/n, watch out!” Kai shouted, rushing to save you, but it was too late. You had recently gotten into a fight and it resulted in your storming out and running into the street. Now, you were about to get hit by a car. It came speeding down the street, hitting you and sending you flying with its momentum. You were out cold when Kai came over, 911 already on the phone. He couldn’t even bother to be mad at the driver, he knew it was his fault you ran out. He had been the one to forget your 6 month anniversary and started the fight that no one, not even you, knew what it was about. You weren’t dead from the impact and had only cracked your skull and a few ribs from the impact, but you were close enough to dying if the paramedics didn’t get here soon. _

 

_ He held you close to his chest as he waited for them to show up, sobbing loudly. _

 

_ “P-please be ok,” he said through tears as Cole had to hold him back when the paramedics came to take you to the hospital. _

 

_ -end flashback- _

  
  
  


“Y/n please, just wake up.” Kai sat by your bed, holding your hand as he held back tears. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault!  I had to go and forget our bloody anniversary and we had a fight over  what to do for it since I forgot and I'm just a fucking screw up. I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you. I know I should want something for Christmas, but I don’t.  Not something I can hold, not really. All I want for Christmas is for you to wake up, even if you don’t want to be with me anymore.” 

His phone rang suddenly, a text from Nya. He debated ignoring it but decided against it. They knew not to bother him when he was with you at the hospital unless it was an emergency. After reading the text, he knew he had to go on a mission with the others. Before he could hold them in anymore, a few tears slipped down his face and he gave you a kiss on the forehead before basically running out of the room to avoid breaking down in full-blown sobs. 

 

-hours later-

 

“Kai, you need to not be spending so much time in the hospital around her.  It won't help you feel any better any sooner.” Zane said as he wrapped gauze around Jai's split knuckles. Kai had spent the last 2 hours after their mission in the training room punching and punching one of the punching bags until he couldn't anymore, his knuckles finally splitting open. Now, Zane was patching him up while Kai stared at the ground blankly. After your coma, he rarely showed anything but sadness, nothing at all, and anger. He rarely smiled or laughed and when he did, it was the ghost of such. “Focusing on other things such as a hobby or volunteer work would be a great way to take your mind off of her.”

“it's all my fault, Zane,” he said almost under his breath, staring blankly at the floor. He was just letting his body be almost lip, but he was staying in the sitting position, letting Zane move him like a rag doll. 

“what do you mean, kai? We have successfully completed our mission hour ago.” Zane moved to wrap Kai's other hand. 

“she got hit because of me. I screwed up like I do on every fucking thing.” Kai's lip was quivering slightly, but other than that, he showed no emotion “I forgot our 6 months, she got mad and I tried to calm her down and ask what she wanted to do. I said we could still do something unplanned like we always do. I tried to suggest what we could do but she got even more mad and then ran out. I saw the car too Late and tried to warn her, but it was way too late. It should've been me, Zane, not her.” Nya chose that moment to come in, right as Kai started sobbing. She pushed Zane out the door right as she saw Kai crying and reacted in an instant, closing and locking it before she pulled Kai into a tight hug, letting him sob on her shoulder. 

“Shhhhhhh.” she said softly, rubbing his back lightly “it's OK to cry. Just let it out, just let it out.” about 10 minutes later, as his crying turned into dry sobbing, his phone rang. Nya snatched it out of his pocket, seeing it was a call from the hospital. She answered it, putting it on speaker. 

“is Kai Smith there?” it was a doctor. 

“Present,” Nya said. It wasn't a lie, Kai was here. 

“We have some news about f/n l/n.”

“please continue,” Nya said, eyes wide with worry. 

“well, she's awake. She woke up a few hours ago. No parents on her record, dead and missing, so we called the emergency contact set up when she was checked it. She has been moved to our mental health ward as it appears she doesn't remember much. We mentioned your name to her and asked about a boyfriend and she's drawing a blank. She keeps saying something about a Lloyd, probably a brother, and a girl named Nya. Sister, friend maybe.” kai took the phone from his sister 

“Nya's my sister. They are good friends. Is.. Is she doing OK besides the memory thing?”

. “Groggy, yes, but fine. She nearly freaked out when she woke up and we had to put her on calming meds to keep her calm. Legs and wrists strapped down for when they wear off if we don't give her more in time. Maybe nya and this Lloyd could pay her a visit. Spend some time with her.”

“y-yeah, Lloyd’s not here right now and I don’t know where he went, he’s her twin brother, but Nya and I’ll come up soon.” a few more unimportant words were said before they hung up. 

“Now? Later?” Nya asked, still looking at her brother with concern. That was all she had been for him for the last 6 months. Concerned. 

“Now.” he smiled little more than a ghost of a smile at her worry. “You go ahead, I'm gonna walk.”

“Just ride with me,” Nya said as she stood up. 

“I need to clear my head. I need to try and stop blaming myself for what happened but I can’t...it was my fault she ran out. I made her mad and I didn’t exactly understand what I did. I do, but then I don’t…” he stood up as well, taking a deep breath and putting on a neutral expression. 

“What happened that day?” Nya asked, starting to open the door. “You never want to talk about it, but we’ve all tried to carefully get you to talk so we could understand, but…yeah…”

“Forgot our 6 month, tried to see what she wanted to do and calm her down and reassure her that we could still do something, but she kept getting more mad and ran out. I tried to follow, but when I saw the car, it was too late by the time I warned her and tried to push her out of the way.” he looked down. “It should’ve been me that got hit, not her, I should’ve been the one in the coma, not her. I should’ve been in her place because all I do it screw up everything. I screwed up a huge milestone in our relationship and possibly the relationship as a whole if she even really remembers. I screw up everything, at video games, on missions, at life.” he sighed.

“You didn’t screw up with me,” Nya said, forcing him to look at her. “It was just you and me. For only being five when it happened and having to grow up yourself really young, you did a hell of a good job. You don’t screw up everything. You can't fix screw-ups, but you can fix mistakes. You’ve made mistakes, mistakes that can be fixed and corrected. You remember what dad used to say to you.”

“‘No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight.’” Kai quotes, sighing.

“Yeah, and you’ve experienced what it’s like for a girl to get mad at a mistake, you’ve experienced what it’s like to possibly lose your girlfriend, someone you care about. You’ve experienced a whole lot of things that can be used to fix your mistakes.” Kai smiled a half, crooked, smiled. 

“Thanks, sis.” he hugged her and she hugged back, smiling. “ I feel a bit better.”

“Good, still wanna walk?” she pulled away after a moment. 

“Yeah, I have something I need to do along the way.”  Nya didn’t bother questioning it. She herself was going to get you a large stuffed (animal of choice) before she made her way to the hospital. 

“Ride?”

“No thanks. Like I said before, I need to clear my head.” 

“Tell them now?”

“Tomorrow. It’s late, she doesn't need that many visitors. I’ll call Lloyd, though.” Nya left without another word, giving a kiss to Jay as she left. Kai left a few minutes later after being asked if he was ok, mostly by Cole, Zane, and Jay. They all shut up after he snapped at them to leave him alone, then apologized for how venomous his voice sounded. When he was about 25 minutes from the house, walking down the dirt path because they lived maybe 45 minutes, by a slow walk, from town, he called up Lloyd, who was spending the night at Micah’s house but was currently waiting for Micah to get off work so they could go see a movie.

“What up?” Lloyd answered, probably smiling. 

“So...i have a question for you….”  Kai said nervously.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Where does Micah work again?” 

“Uh..why?”

“Cuz your sister’s awake and he knows that weird color language.” Kai chuckled nervously.

“First off, it’s the Victorian flower language and it’s the small shop right inside of town. Probably like 1st and Malaya? Around there? I just know how to get there, not streets. He might close up early and I'm not gonna stop him. He’s right in the other room, so hurry up. I’d like to get our date goin’ already. I love my sis, but I've honestly known Micah longer and she’ll be fine if she waits to see me until tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Lloyd.”  Kai smiled as he hung up, moving his pace from a slow walk to a moderate jog. He got to town in 10 minutes, 15 to the shop. He was barely out of breath. Perks of being a ninja and used to running the equivalent of 3 times that much.  Lloyd and Micah were just walking out, Micah turning to lock the door. 

“I know you’re closing up and stuff, but I need help. Do me a solid?” Kai asked, his eyes in a puppy dog way, but not too puppy dog. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll wait in the car,” Lloyd said, smiling slightly before brushing past Kai on his way. 

“You better still be there for her like you were before,” he warned.

“You act like I'm a playboy. You see how I've beaten myself up for what happened. I  _ obviously don’t _ care.” Kai said back, semi-sarcastically before he followed Micah back inside.

 

“So, a message to her? Specific flowers? What is something you really want her to know? Not many people understand flowers, but colors should still match as much as possible. ”

“She loves roses, I know that...but..uh...just wanted to show her I still care...I just really want her to be ok and remember me, really...we were friends before a relationship and...ugh” Kai ran a hand through his hair. “I am horrible with words. Her smile...it’s just...wow...i could be having the worst day in history and her smile, her presence would just make me feel happy and amazing and...Micah, she’s my everything...I wanted to die without her there, I blamed myself for”

“Red flowers to show passion and love, pink to also show love because they also tend to represent love and the deeper spectrum of love’s possibilities, orange to show how happy she makes you and how happy you must’ve made her.” Micah was walking around the shop, taking a few of each color he said. The majority were roses, but there were a few tulips and other flowers Kai couldn’t name. “Finally, yellow to show how you hope to still be friends, or become friends, in this case, to show how you want her to be happy and how she makes you happy and joyful and to help brighten up her room until they either die or until she goes home, whatever comes first.” Micah put the flowers in a vase after a moment's thought. They would live longer and show her that Kai cared longer. 

“I also wanted to show her I'll love her forever,” Kai added softly. 

“Fake flower. Add a fake flower and tell her you’ll love her until the last one dies. It’s fake and will never die.” Micah handed him the vase, smiling. “This one’s on the house. Friend to a friend. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.” They walked out together and Micah closed the door behind them, locking it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay?” Kai asked, ready to pay the $15 he knew he owed. 

“No, just take ‘em.” Micah smiled slightly, twirling his keys on his finger. 

“Thank you.” Kai smiled back. “I will make it up to you, I promise.” Kai gave him a half, friendly, side hug before he left to walk the last few blocks to the hospital.  

  
  


“You really don’t remember him?” Nya asked as you hugged the stuffed (animal of choice) she had gotten you. You had never liked hospitals and almost always freaked out in them because even you didn’t know why you were scared but friends and hugging things helped keep you calm.

“No.  I don’t remember you ever having a brother.,” you repeated and at that moment, Kai knocked on the door softly before he came in, holding the flowers in his free hand. 

“This.” nya gestured to Kai. “Is the guy you don’t remember, my brother Kai, your boyfriend of 6 months as of the day of your accident.” 

 

-2 weeks later, 1 week after you get out of the hospital- 

 

“I’m glad we’re friends,” Kai said as you guys took a walk around town. He was showing you places that you two had shared many wonderful times at, such as the coffee shop you had your first kiss after a run-in with your ex, to the beach you first had a date on. He hoped this would help you remember somehow. 

“Me too.” you smiled at him. To you, you became friends so fast because you just seemed to hit it off and it was also probably because he already knew a lot about you and what you liked and disliked. 

“This was where we first met.” he had stopped in front of Doomsday comics. “You had been walking by and saw us with Lloyd inside and you reveal yourself to be his sister.”

“I remember that!” you playfully punched him in the arm. “I just don’t remember you...it’s as if you were erased from my memory. How come you haven’t told me any of your memories of us being…..?” you trailed off as you guys continued walking

“I don’t want to affect your memories. I want you to find them on your own. ‘No matter how much fire you have, Experience is not something you learn overnight’ my dad always said that. I can’t make you learn your memories or remember them. I can help you, but only you can remember what you experienced from your point of view.” You paused in your tracks and looked at him with a puzzled expression on your face as you remembered something. 

“Oh, god…” you breathed.

“What?” Kai asked, worried.

“I remember that day...w-with you in it...oh god. The day the grundle attacked...I was an aisle away from where you were, stuck under a shelf and then...when I was aged forward, i was able to push it off me and then...probably a year from now i officially met you guys and reunited with my bro.” Kai smiled. 

“It’s a start to remembering”

 

-month later-

 

Over the past month, you’ve slowly remember Kai and everything you did together, but you didn’t tell him. You weren’t going to until you had lost the feeling that you weren’t remembering part of the story. 

Last night, you dreamed/remembered the fight you had right before your accident and when you woke up, you didn’t feel like you weren’t remembering anything. You felt as if you finally remembered the whole story. 

“Why was i so mad?” You said to yourself as you got dressed. “He wasn’t getting mad at me, he wasn’t angry at anyone but himself for forgetting. It wasn’t directed at me in any way. I was yelling at him while he was calm, perfectly level, which is in no way how he usually is, and he was trying to calm me down. I had no right to be getting mad at him and storm out like that.” you nodded to yourself, coming to a decision as you walked down the hall to Kai’s room. You knocked on the door and the moment he opened it, you kissed him, arms around the back of his neck. It took him a moment to realize it was you, but he kissed back, pulling you close. After a moment, you pulled away, gasping for air as he rested his forehead against yours with slightly surprise. 

“I’m sorry.” you whispered, looking into his eyes.

“For what?”

“For yelling at you like an idiot when you were trying to calm me down and reassure me we could still do anything i wanted, and you meant anything. I could’ve said paris and you’d’ve found a way to get to paris. I was being a bitch and i was on my period that day and-” he cut you off with another kiss, a passionate, joyful, ‘i-forgive-you’ type of kiss. 

“Come on.” you pulled away, taking his hand and starting to lead him to the front door “We have a lot of missed kisses and dates to make up for.” he laughed, glad to have the real you back, and followed after quickly grabbing his keys and wallet.


	20. Jay x Maximum Ride Mutant!reader

“Uh...correct me if i’m wrong, but you didn’t have wings yesterday, right?” Jay said, startling you as you spun around to face him. You had been changing into your ninja Gi when he suddenly walked into the room. Your wings weren’t something you told the others, not even Jay and he as your boyfriend. 

“Uh...w-well…” you trailed off nervously.  As you pulled the top of your Gi over your bare chest. You never wore a bra because it didn’t feel good with your wings. Your boobs weren’t very big anyways and Sensei had purposefully made the chest of yours a little tighter to serve at the bra. Sensei was the only one who knew about your wings. You  were an elemental like the rest of the ninja and your element was imagination. You could create anything you could think of, besides money, food, and things that you had to buy with money. Your Gi was like a silver purple color. 

“Well, what?”  Jay asked, confused. 

“I’ve had them my whole life…” you looked down at your feet

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“I told Sensei, so not all of you were completely in the dark.” you looked up at him. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react to them. They’re a reminder of my past. You guys always asked about my parents and i gave you the same answer as Zane. I’m not an orphan though…” you suddenly heard a noise from outside and it sounded like a helicopter, about a mile away. Thanks to your keen ears earned from wolf mutations, you could here far. 

“Shit!” you cursed, spreading your wings. Your Gi had been made with special padding on the back that was on the inside, but it hid the slits that had been made in your Gi so your wings could get out if needed, but kept them hidden from the others. 

“What?” Jay asked, worried, eyes wide.

“I...i have to go, Jay. Hopefully, you see me again soon.” you gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he could react and ran out the door. Jay followed after you, catching your hand as he did.

“Where are you going?” the helicopter was getting closer. 

“I have to go, Jay!” you tried to tug your hand away frantically. 

“Is there a bounty on your head or something? Are you a criminal?”

“Criminal? No. Bounty? More or less by very bad people who created me in a lab and did experiments on me by mixing bird DNA, hence my wings, and wolf DNA, hence my enhanced sense of smell and hearing. I have to go to protect you and the others. Lloyd’s just a kid and i don’t want him to have to go through worse than he has to. The world already rests on his shoulder and if he suddenly goes through what i did, his mind might crack and he won’t be ok. You wonder why sometimes i seem a bit crazy and really weird and just scream and sob? My cracked mind makes me think i’m getting hurt when i’m not. I’m a cracked and broken person, Jay, more than i let on. Even i have secrets i haven’t told you. Now let me go!” you yanked your hand away as his grip faltered.

“I’m doing this because I love you, not because I want to. I’ll explain everything, I promise if I survive this.” you gave him a sad look as you held back tears and flew up into the air, headed towards the direction of the helicopter.

“Come and get me, you flying mutts!” you shouted when it came into view. It set down really fast and at least 20 erasers jumped out, all with wings grafted on their backs so they could fly. They weren’t as graceful fliers as you because of that, but they could still fly pretty well. Several took off, flying directly at you. You smiled at them and suddenly a flashback overcame you.

“N-n-noooo!” you shouted as you tried to keep it at bay, making it go away, but you failed as you tried to defend yourself from the Erasers. The flashback was too overpowering, and they ended up almost succeeding in kidnapping you,had Jay not show up, having followed behind you. 

“Immune...to...elements.” you managed as what you saw switched between the flashback and what was actually happening, you felt pain and cried out as, in your flashback,  the Whitecoats, or scientists who created you, cut you on your leg next to a nerve cluster just to hear to scream and get a reaction  out of you since you were already used to the pain from the needles and other things they did to you. You were getting pummeled by some Erasers, bruises on every part of your body, your wings pulled out of their joints when you tried to fly away. 

  
  


You groaned as you started to wake up, feeling pain everywhere and like you were going to throw up. Luckily the fight with the Erasers had burned a lot of calories and you no longer had any food inside you could throw up. You blinked, wondering where you were before you realised you were in your room. You relaxed into your bed, trying to go back to sleep so you could sleep the pain away.  There was a soft knock on your door, and you didn’t care who it was, you just wanted to be alone right now.

“Go away!” you shouted, wincing because it hurt your head since you had a splitting headache. The door opened anyways and Jay came in. 

“You feeling ok?” He asked as he sat on the edge of your bed. You noticed you were wearing a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Jay must’ve changed you out of your Gi. you glanced at him before closing your eyes. “Does anything hurt?”

“Head...arms…..legs...everywhere,” you said, groaning slightly. 

“I tried to give you Tylenol but then I remembered you don’t like meds, no matter what it does.”

“Thoughtful of you,” you said, but it came out sounding irritated and upset because of the pain from all your bruises and a bullet wound on your leg that was patched up, probably by Cole since that was something he was good at. 

“The others saw your wings when I carried you back.” Jay soothingly rubbed your back, right in between your shoulder blades, probably assuming it would help you feel better. It did. You sighed slightly, bit gave as much a shrug as you could muster with your pain. 

“I-it was bound to happen eventually.”  you winced as you shifted slightly to look at him better. 

“Zane offered to make you some soup if you like. You did throw up, like, all of what was in you when one punched your stomach really hard.”

“That explains why I feel the need to throw up.” 

“Soup? It always makes me feel better.”

“I honestly hurt too much to move right now and I feel like if I eat anything it won’t stay down long enough.”

“Ok. we’ll leave you some left overs just in case,” he said as if he was going to leave, but he stayed sitting next to you. 

“This...this is the worst they’ve ever done to me...They’ve gotten stronger…”

“Do you want to talk about it? You said your mind was cracked...whatever you meant by that…” Jay lightly put a hand on your arm, showing his concern for you. 

“I meant a part of me isn’t ok...part of me is broken, but only part of it...a sliver that’s why i say cracked. I’m like, 97% sane, but that other 3% isn’t ok. It’s why i randomly just do...things...why i randomly cry or get mad or have my flashbacks. That part of me is filled with my past, dripping with memories and i can’t control it all the time 97% of the time i can, but not all the time. You could say I'm bipolar, also known as manic depression. I don’t get the depressed part but i get the maniac part. I get high levels of energy, the need for less sleep, and i lose touch with reality and get sucked into my past...often...why do you think i rarely sleep?”

“Geez...I wish I'd've known so I could help you better. I know some people have it for life or for a few years, but I could’ve helped you cope with the past, maybe fix your crack.” 

“I don’t know if I can be fixed, Jay,” you smiled slightly at him, your eyes half-lidded as you felt sleep taking over again. 

“Well, just know it'll be here for you no matter what, even with your mutations and through whatever life brings and puts us through.” he leaned down and brushed your lips with his in a gentle, soft kiss as you finally fell asleep, the oh-so-god-stupid smile Jay gave you every time he did something nice or sweet for you plastered on your face


	21. phoenix!Kai x Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU in which Kai isn’t a ninja in the beginning, never was, never had to save Nya because in this she’s Cole’s sister. Kai and Cole basically switch places, like Ray is Cole’s dad, Maya his mom, but Ray had earth ability instead of fire so Cole is still earth ability. Lou is now Kai’s dad and had no clue about the elements besides them saving the world. Lou has no idea that his family is descended from Phoenixes, a long forgotten race. Basically, Kai becomes Cole with his fire element still and Cole becomes Kai with his earth element still. Roll with it)

“Oh my god! you are so insufferable sometimes, Cole!” Nya sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked into her room of the monastery.

“All I'm doing is looking out for you!” Cole said, following after her. “I’d let you go do more things like us, but it’s only you. I got the guy’s to protect my back, you don’t.”

“Let me join you then! I’m tired of being the one holed up here while you’re constantly going out! I want to see the world, Cole, not just what’s outside my window. I’m not a little girl anymore, I know how to defend myself just as well as you and the others.” 

“Nya, you’re my little sister. It’s been just us since you were 3! I was 7! You’re all I have left of my family. I’d let you, but you don’t have an element like us. You’d slow us down.” Nya gave a frustrated growl and closed the door in his face.

“Just because I don’t have an element doesn’t mean I won’t be any help!” 

  
  


-meanwhile-

  
  


“Dad?” Kai coughed on smoke as he struggled to find his dad in their large house. “Dad?!” Normally a person’s first response was to try to get out, but Kai wasn’t sure what to do, the front door was in flames, as were most of their windows and he had to make sure his dad was ok. 

“Kai!” Came a weak shout, but Kai couldn’t figure out where it was coming from over the roar of the flames. Their house was an inferno and from outside, firefighters were trying to get in to put it out and save whoever was inside. 

“Dad!” He stumbled back just in time to avoid getting hit by a falling piece of burning floor. A few sparks jumped at his skin, but he barely registered the pain through his desperation to find his dad. He coughed again, choking on the smoke and fumes in the air.  He kept going, searching for both his dad and a way out. He realized only too late that after that piece of floor had fallen that he was trapped.

“Help!” He screamed, pulling his shirt over his mouth and nose to shield himself somewhat from the smoke. He was about to have an asthma attack if he didn’t get out soon.His chest hurt and he could barely breathe, let alone through the smoke-filled air.

“Help!” he screamed again as best he could. He had left his inhaler in the kitchen and he was stuck with no way to get it. It wouldn’t even help him through the smoke anyways. “Dad! Anyone! Help!” He started to get dizzy from lack of real air and struggled to stay standing. He finally couldn’t handle it anymore and he passed out.

 

-At the same time-

 

“Guys!” Nya bust into the room where the guys were taking a break from their day’s training and playing video games with pizza. “There’s a fire at the Smith residence.” she rattled off the address. “They need help. It’s too big for them to be able to get in and need your help. 

 

-Cole, Jay, and Zane rush to the place on their dragons-

 

“Ninja!” A bystander shouted, smiling as she pointed. The ninja went inside, using their spinjitzu to get passes the flames, which also cleared a way for the real firefighters to get in. 

“There should be a kid and his dad! Find them!” Cole shouted at the rest of his team, spinning up a set of stairs to check there. Zane followed, using some of his ice to put out the flames. 

“I found the man!” Zane shouted.

“Take him outside!” Cole shouted as he checked the remainder of the few upstairs rooms. “They need to identify him and the kid probably would want a funeral if he doesn’t make it!” He ran back downstairs after finding no one. Downstairs wasn’t very big, but jay was hit on the head by a beam that fell and had to be taken out. 

“I found him!” Cole shouted as he lifted the kid up in a bridal style hold. He had been laying in a completely burned and charred area that he shouldn’t’ve survived with rubble and ashes all around him, yet he was completely unharmed, no burns, no nothing besides ragged, shallow breathing. The paramedics immediately took him from Cole, hooking him up to some breathing machine Cole knew was called a nebulizer. 

‘Must have asthma or something’ he thought as the building was finally put out. It was only a shell of what it’s former self must’ve looked like. Windows shattered, holes in the walls and structure, pipes falling apart, the second floor threatening to crumble inward. Luckily, even though it had been bad because it had been on the end of the block with a metal fence instead of a wooden one and had been a dirt field instead of a grass field for a backyard, the fire hadn’t spread far. It had singed the side of the neighboring house, but nothing more. Cole watched and listened as the man who may not have made it was identified as Lou Smith and the kid, who had woken up, identified himself as Kai Smith. Cole made his way over to see if the kid was ok when he saw him looking at the house sadly as he still had the machine in his mouth so the medicine would kick in and he would feel better.

“You ok?” Cole asked and Kai shifted his gaze from the house to Cole. He gave a slight shrug that clearly meant “I honestly don’t know.” one of the paramedics came back over, taking the machine from him and checking to see if his breathing was normal. 

“Do you feel ok? Physically I mean?” Cole asked, pulling his ninja hood from his face and looking at Kai after she left.

“My chest doesn’t hurt anymore, so that’s good.” Kai felt a bit weird having him actually being checked on by someone who wasn’t related to him(his dad) or doing it because they were paid to do so.

“Sorry if this makes you feel weird. Me talking to you...It’s not often I really talk to anyone I've helped save or have saved..but you caught my eye. Name’s Cole, Cole Hence.” Cole stuck his hand out in a formal greeting.

“Kai Smith.” Kai shook his hand smiling ever so slightly. 

“God, I hope dad’s ok wherever they took him.” He muttered to himself as he glanced back at the rubble of the place he had grown up in. Cole bit his lip. He wanted to tell the kid his dad might not have made it, but it wasn’t his place, not until he knew for sure what was up with Lou.

“Why did I catch your eye?” Kai asked after a moment, bringing the conversation full circle. 

“Well...you were, like, surrounded by rubble and flames and ash, yet you’re not even slightly burned at all…”

“Yeah...I found that weird too…” Kai looked down. “Could I have just been lucky?”

“Something supernatural happened, I can say that for sure. A beam that had been holding up the ceiling landed on your ankle and part of your leg. No burn, no injury, no nothing.” Cole said, crossing his arms. 

“Weird. I definitely don’t feel anything that hurts.” The police came over at one point to ask a few questions to the both of them, like for Kai he was asked if he had any family he knew of that he could go.

“No,” Kai replied. “It’s just been me and my dad my whole life. No grandparents or other relatives. Just...us. Is he ok? No one’s told me anything that happened to. I’m not a kid. I’m 17, 18 in 3 days. People need to stop treating me like a freaking basket case. If he died, just tell me. I’ll feel sad, but I won’t cry cuz I'm not really sure how to react after this. I feel numb. I just lost the place I've lived my whole life. What do you expect? I saw them..take the body...” he looked down. Kai had already come to the conclusion that his dad was dead and it hurt, but he knew it was true. He had seen them take his body when they thought Kai wasn’t looking only a second after he had said ‘if he died, just tell me’ He was sad and angry that his dad wouldn’t be there when he became an adult. He was sad his dad wasn’t going to be there when anything happened anymore.

“You’re not an adult yet, so therefore we are legally required to find someplace for you to stay until then.” The officer said.

“I’ve already told you, I don’t have any other family.” Kai sighed, irritated. “And I won’t do a foster home for 3 days.”

“He can stay with me.” Cole blurted out before he meant to. 

“What?” the officer asked, curious.

“I said he can stay with me. I live with the other guys.” he gestured to Zane and Jay. “And we all share a huge room. We got more than enough room for one more. I already know Sensei Wu, OUR guardian, won’t care. He will open his door to pretty much anyone if he can.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” Kai said, surprised. 

“In all honesty, I feel like I have to. And I should. It’s the right thing to do.” Cole also gave him a look that said ‘and maybe we can figure out why you’re not burned.’

“Do you not like that option?” the officer asked. “Because there are a variety of options.”

“No...it’s not that...it’s just...I was always the odd man out at school and everywhere, really. No one was nice to me or did anything for me unless they had to, even if they knew it was the right thing. Everyone claimed that they ‘didn’t want to be caught dead with the weird kid’ and it’s just been me and dad my whole life, so I'm not used to people helping me. If he’s offering, I'll accept, but otherwise? No.”

“I am offering, but the choice is up to you, really,” Cole said, shrugging. 

 

-an hour later-

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you guys lived far,” Kai said as he walked next to the other guys.

“Takes less time if we’d’ve run, but your asthma makes that difficult,” Jay said, smiling over at him. Kai had only the clothes on his back and his phone since everything else had burned up in the fire. 

“Not my fault I was born like this.” Kai shrugged, knowing Jay meant no offense to this.

 

“Noooow for the stairs,” Cole said, looking up the big mountain. “Only ‘about a hundred”

 

-45 minutes later, again because of Kai’s asthma.-

 

“God damn...I don’t know if...i could do that...every day.” Kai panted when they got up there. He was out of breath, but otherwise ok. 

“Sensei! We’re back!”  Cole shouted as they made their way inside the monastery.

“How did the mission go?” Sensei had his back to them.

“Good, just a simple fire that was too much for the firefighters. Not everyone knows spinjitzu.” Sensei turned around to look at them, smiling softly but was slightly surprised to see Kai. 

“He had nowhere to go, no other family and he didn’t want to stay in a foster home for only 3 days until he was an adult, so I offered to let him stay here. I know you wouldn’t really mind.” Cole said. 

“Name’s Kai.” KAi added nervously. “Kai smith.” 

“Well, you’re welcome as long as you like, Kai.” Sensei smiled softly before walking off to do whatever mysterious thing he was doing now. 

“So...let’s give you the grand tour,” Cole said, chuckling. 

“I’m gonna go change,” Jay said. “I reek of smoke and then sleep. My head hurts.”

“As am I,” Zane added. “But not the sleep part.” both of them walked off. 

“Ooookay then,” Cole said as he started to show Kai around. 

“So, this is the training area.” Cole gestured to the open space they were in. “if we need it, equipment comes out of the floor.”

“Cool.” Kai could feel the loss of his dad catching up with him and he was honestly glad for the distraction. 

“That’s Sensei’s room.” he pointed to one of the rooms as they walked by. “Don’t go in there without him knowing. He doesn’t like that. There’s the kitchen.” he pointed to his left. “The dining room” to his right. “Oh, and we got one more you need to meet. My sister Nya.” Cole knocked on her door and she answered it a second later, still a little miffed she was never able to help them on their missions.

“What?” she asked Cole, not noticing Kai.

“Just came to introduce you to someone who’s gonna be staying with us for a while.” Cole gestured to Kai.

“Kai, this is my little sister, Nya. Nya, this is Kai. He didn’t have anywhere to stay so I offered to let him stay here knowing sensei wouldn’t care and now here we are.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nya smiled, earning a smile back from Kai.

“Agreed.” 

“Welp, on with the tour.” he showed Kai another room, which was mainly for storage, and then their room, which had 2 sets of bunks, a TV, and a video game system.

“It’s kinda cool here,” Kai said, smiling as he sat down on the empty bunk that was now his.  They were quiet because of Jay sleeping.

“Yep, and saving people is an everyday thing when we’re needed,” Cole said and his mind wandered back to why Kai hadn’t been burned. 

“Do you think we should ask Sensei about why you didn’t get burned? He’s like the wisest man I know. He knows almost everything.”

“If you think we should…” Kai said carefully. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No, it’s just this is kinda weird and I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“It’s simple, plus I could talk if you like. I do know Sensei a little better, even though he is cryptic, very cryptic and mysterious. I trust him, though.”  Kai nodded and they made their way over to Sensei’s room, knocking on the door.

 

“What is your question?” Wu asked after allowing them inside and closing the door. 

“Well...is it possible Kai could be an elemental or something? When i pulled him out of the fire, he had a burning beam on top of his legs, yet he’s fine. Walking, no burns, no injuries besides an asthma attack.”

“I actually planned to discuss this with you tomorrow. I knew from the moment I saw you, Kai, I knew you were special. Not quite an elemental master, but not exactly human either.”

“What do you mean?” Kai asked, confused.

“After you said you were not hurt in the fire, you only confirmed my suspicion. You will not unlock your abilities for use whenever you need them, though, unless something  very eminent happens and you transform.”

“Why are you being so cryptic? Just tell me.”

“You, Kai, are a descendant of the race of the Phoenix. You are part Phoenix. It skipped many many generations before coming to you and showing itself.” Wu said calmly. 

“How do you know this? I kinda remember the beam landing on me, and i was barely awake and i didn’t feel anything after it touched me. Just heat, no pressure, no burning no nothing.”

“Knowing the elementals and how they work. I have tabs on all of the elemental’s family trees in order to find the next one. With you, it was harder because barely any of your blood knew it was related to the phoenixes and some didn’t know because they weren’t told it was passed down.” Wu saw that it was getting late outside. ‘It is late. You all should get some sleep.”

“Like i’m going to be able to sleep after losing the only family i’ve ever known and finding out something i have no real reason to believe is true.” 

“In time.” Wu said, shaking his head as he watched the boys go back to their shared room. “In time he will learn it is the truth.”

 

-6 months later-

 

“Oh my god, no way!” Kai said with disbelief, gasping.

“Yes, way,” Cole smirked at him. 

“It was a bit brutal, but he was basically begging for it, literally. Broken arm, black eye and a broken nose for him. “ Jay added

“Eww,” Kai said when Jay tried to show him a picture of the damage, but he refused. “I don’t have the strongest stomach for that kind of thing. Please delete that so i’ll stop thinking about it.” 

“Whatever, chicken.” Jay said, walking away.

Out of everyone, Kai and Cole had grown the closest because they had a lot in common. Cole had lost his dad when he was seven, though didn’t know how. Cole had to raise his 3-year-old sister into the girl she was today. Kai hadn’t had to do that, but he understood what it was like to only have one person to call family. Cole liked to draw and was good at it, Kai liked to sing and was barely decent. They liked some of the same music and sometimes would have random karaoke moments and the others used to joke that they were dating, causing both boys to blush at the thought and complain that it was never going to happen. Even though both of them secretly wanted to be together, they would never admit it because they were scared as to how the other would react.

 

-Next day-

 

“Where are the guys?” Kai asked Nya when he woke up, seeing they were gone.

“Mission. They left around midnight.” Nya replied. 

“It’s nearly 8, shouldn’t they be back by now?”

“Depends on the mission, they could be gone all day. I’m used to it.” Nya shrugged and went to try beating Cole’s speed record. “Zane left food in the fridge by the way.”

 

-about noon-

 

Zane and Jay came stumbling in, beaten up, bloody, burnt and overall looking like crap.

“What happened?” Nya asked, running over to see if they were ok. “Where's Cole?” she was frantic. 

“Serpentine, like all of them, attacked us out of the blue. We managed to save the one village from them and then we were helping repair little things that were broken We were on our way back hours ago, but they brought more and we barely escaped with our lives, Cole…” Jay passes out before he could finish.

“They took him.” Zane finished, sighing as he clutched a clearly broken arm. 

“We’ll worry about jay first, then your arm.” Nya picked jay up with the help of Kai and took him to their room setting him on Zane’s bed since it was the easiest one to work with. When no one was looking, Kai snuck out. He’d heard them say they had been in Jamonaki village and headed over there, making sure he had his inhaler so he didn’t have an attack. He’d build up more endurance and was less likely to have an attack after he moved in the with ninja plus Nya, but he took it just in case. Alternating between a walk and a run, he made it there in maybe an hour and followed the trail of destruction to guess where the serpentine had come from. 

“The ninja?” Kai asked one of the villagers. “Which way did they go when they left?” after he got an answer, he thanked them and ran off in a near sprint, taking a puff on his inhaler just to be safe. He soon came to a crossroads, on the way he knew led back to the monastery going the long way, past it and looping back around. He saw a bit of blood on the ground leading down the other path, away from the monastery and decided to follow. He and Cole were close and even though he would never admit it to anyone, he loved Cole as more than a friend or a brother and he would kill himself if he didn’t try to do something. 

He may not be as good a ninja as the others: he hadn’t unlocked his element yet, but he was sneaky enough that he might be able to get in and scope the place out when he found it. It led him to an underground base that was clearly the serpentine. He had seen a few go inside after making sure no one was looking or around. He waited until the count of 120, long enough for them to get inside and down the stairs before he followed, creeping down with his back up against the wall, keeping his breathing soft and quiet as he stuck to the shadows. That might’ve worked better if he was wearing black, not red. 

He got about halfway down before they finally saw him and started to attack and corner him against the wall. 

“Why did I do this?!” he muttered. “It would’ve been smarter to let one of the others go when they got better. Why didn’t I bring a weapon?” He looked for a way out quickly as they got closer. He closed his eyes, ready for the worst as he took deep breaths to stay calm and not have an asthma attack. He gathered up all the bravery he could and opened his eyes, rolling to the side just in time to avoid getting punched. His body felt smaller, lighter, and he looked down to see he had the body of a flaming bird. He let his instincts take over and flew into the air.

He scanned his surroundings with his new super sight most birds had to see their prey and looked for cole while the serpentine were still confused. He saw him in a corner, tied up, passed out, and very clearly near death. Kai flew over, using his new claws to cut the ropes around Cole’s body and then used them to very carefully pick him up and flew out while the serpentine tried to follow, but couldn’t because Kai was fast on his new wings. 

He didn’t feel held back by asthma anymore, free as, no pun intended, a bird. He made his way back to the monastery.

“How did we not notice he’s been missing for an hour and a half?!” Nya said to Zane, who had a cast on his arm now, Kai could see as he prepared to land, dropping Cole on the ground from maybe 2 feet in the air and landing in a dazed ball of human body parts with a few feathers in his hair when he attempted to land smoothly. Nya and Zane stared at him in surprise for a moment before Nya rushed over to Cole’s side. HIs breathing was shallow, weak. He really needed medical attention. Nya struggled to lift him up since he was way heavier than Jay and gave Kai a thankful smile when he helped her. 

“Put him on my bed,” Kai said since he had the bottom bunk. Nya ran and got the first aid kit, immediately working on fixing and patching up Cole’s various cuts and wounds. He was covered in bruises and his face was swollen, barely looking like himself. 

“What were you thinking?!” Nya growled at Kai, pulling him outside the room. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed or died of an attack by both your asthma and the serpentine.” 

“I had to do something! I couldn’t live with myself if we hadn’t got there in time. Jay and Zane were injured, nearly killed. Cole was worse. You should be thanking me, not yelling at me. You’re not the only one who cares about Cole, Nya.” Kai gave her a sincere, slightly worried look. He wasn’t worried about her, but about Cole. He had been hurt pretty badly and was lucky to be alive. 

“I know, but i care for you too, Kai. I care for everyone, but you scared the crap out of m, ok? You left without a word, no one knew where you had gone and, i mean, we know you’re not incapable but we didn’t know if you’d taken your inhaler with you or a weapon. Tell us next time when you go do something like that so we know you’re not dead or where to find you if you are or if you're hurt.”

“I will.”

“So, what's with the feathers?” She pointed at his hair where he still had a few feathers. He reached up and pulled them out, letting them fall to the floor.

“Oh...well the I day came here, Sensei told me i was a descendant of the race of Phoenixes. I didn’t believe him until today. They tried to attack and corner me, but i dodged and next thing i knew i was a phoenix and i let my instincts take control from there and i brought cole back.”

 

-middle of the night, Kai unable to sleep-

 

There was a slight groan from under him and Kai looked over the edge of the bed down at Cole, who was starting to wake up. 

“K-kai…?” Cole whispered softly, looking up at him. 

“Hey.” Kai smiled down at him in the dark room. “You’re at home. Nya patched you up hours ago.”

“Did Zane or Jay bring me home?” he asked, groaning as the pain from some of his injuries caught up with him. 

“I did. I...I unlocked my phoenix abilities.”

“Does that make you immortal beings Phoenixes in the stories live until their ash won’t rebirth them anymore?”

“I don’t know. I’d assume i’d basically live just as long as a normal person but, like, i can get badly injured and just flames will heal me. I don’t know.” Kai hopped down and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Cole. 

“You’re like a walking heater,” Cole mumbled sleepily, moving so he was a little closer to Kai. 

“Could be the Phoenix.” Kai chuckled slightly.

“Kai, I like someone,” Cole said. “And i’m gay.”

“I’m bi, so?” 

“What if i told you the person i like was in the room?”

“That leaves 3 people,” Kai said, hoping it was him. 

“And i saved him then he saved me.”

“3 people.” Kai knew Cole had saved Zane and Jay and vice versa many times. 

“He’s talking to me right now.” Cole smiled slightly at Kai, who blushed, thankful Cole couldn’t see in the dark room. 

“M-me?” he squeaked softly and Cole gave the best equivalent to a nod he could muster. Kai smiled and, without thinking, he bent down and pressed a kiss to Cole’s lips, who kissed back in an instant.

“I have for a while now.” Cole whispered into the kiss.

‘Me too.” Kai smiled and pulled away, pushing a piece of Cole’s hair from his face as he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. Kai climbed back up into Cole’s bunk and fell asleep, smiling like an idiot.


	22. Robin Hood AU (slight Kai x Lloyd) (Part 1)

Lloyd Garmadon closed his eyes with a sigh, taking the small, amber, vial that hung from his neck in his hands. It wasn’t fragile by any means, but it was small and hollow, able to hold the few ashes that were inside already. Those ashes belonged to his dad, who had died in the war many years back when Ninjago was trying not to get taken over by the overlord. Lloyd was a normal kid growing up. Mostly. A nice, caring mother and an uncle who was like his dad when his dad was away on a tour with the army, fighting against the overlord who wanted to take over ninjago and make it into a cruel monarchy that held no mercy and was unfair and overall just wanted control over the whole land. He grew up with a strict dad who taught him respect and what happened when you didn’t show any. He was also taught to stand up for what he believed in.

Their efforts had been in vain, because they lost and watched as their merciful and kind and caring leader, who listened to what everyone wanted and tried to make it fair for everyone who lived in the kingdom, was killed on live television. This sent everyone into a mass panic and, in the end, resulted in the system being designed for you to fail. Only the people the overlord trusted and were the closest too could succeed. If you tried to become Robin Hood, you would be put in jail, the streets weren’t crime ridden like most would think, You just had to follow the laws set, not help anyone besides your close family, not help the homeless and you were fine, but people still did it when no one was looking. ‘Accidentally’ drop some food while walking by a homeless person, ‘Accidentally’ drop a few bucks that ‘slipped’ from your pocket for those in need.

There was one thing to Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. He was Robin Hood. It wasn’t what he went by, but he pretty much was Robin Hood, stealing from the rich (the overlord and his followers and the people who agreed with him.) and giving it to the poor (the homeless, the sick, his family, those that needed it most.)  He was doing it even when he understood that he could be killed because of it, because of breaking the law. 

Lloyd never knew much about his ancestors. His family rarely talked about them. His mother, Misako Garmadon, had never known her parents and grew up an orphan in an orphanage and his dad, Montgomery Garmadon, and his Uncle, Wu Garmadon, never talked about their parents. He didn’t know that, from a young age, they were pressured to be perfect, pressured to be respected people or that, in truth, they had been the sons of the once merciful ruler they had before the overlord killed him and took over. He didn’t know that his dad and uncle had left because of the pressure and didn’t want to be royalty anyways. They wanted a simple life like the subjects of their kingdom, so their father allowed them to go. Both of them were in the army at one point when this war started, but Wu had become crippled in battle and couldn’t fight, so he was sent home. After many years, he adapted to his injury and could soon fight again, but the war had already been lost.

In secret, Wu trained Lloyd so he knew how to fight along with four others, who worked with him as Robin Hood and his band of misfits. One of them, Kai Smith, was his best friend and closest person in their little band of misfits, serving as the roll of Little John in comparison to the movie everyone had seen before the overlord took over and banned and destroyed all copies of that and every movie about uprisings alike.

“For you, dad. I do this for you. You died fighting to keep the overlord from taking over and i’ll live fighting and trying to get him overthrown and carry on your legacy.” He tucked the vial back into his shirt and opened his eyes, glancing around at his team, who were currently sleeping on the ground around him. They were all wanted criminals, so by night, they took shelter in the Birch Forest, right outside Ninjago in the land that was always too cold to create a new village and grow the economy because food would spoil within a few days, if not hours, of being in this cold biome. He stood up, climbing out of his sleeping bag, and walked around the group, nudging everyone with his foot a few times to wake them up. 

“Wake up, Ninja.” He said as he did. “We have to get our day started.”

“What are we doing today?” Kai asked, the first one fully awake, standing up and rolling up his sleeping bag.

“Food to the homeless and, when night falls, we steal more money for more food to give out and to give to our parents and others.”

“We do that everyday.” Jay groaned slightly as he got up. “Can’t we get some variety?”

“We do it everyday because it’s what need to be done. You can leave if you want Jay, but if you do, we might not help you when the police catch you.” Kai growled, crossing his arms.

“We,” Lloyd gave Kai an angry glance, “will still help you, Jay, but there are somethings we may not be able to help you with if you leave as it will be harder to help once they have you in custody. We stick in groups of two because it makes it harder for them to get us if it’s two against two or two against one. They already got Zane before we could get to him and killed him, and i’m not losing another Ninja to that f**king overlord. But Kai is right. We do what needs to get done. Master Wu also wants to come out with us tonight and ensure we are still keeping up with what he taught us and the practices.” Lloyd rolled up his sleeping bag and walked over to a hollow log nearby where they always stashed their stuff, and pulled out their black ninja robes that allowed them to hide in the shadows and sneak around more easily. They were made of a special material that made them undetectable on motion sensors and cameras, but still allowed the ninja to see and move around.

 

“Kai, Jay, you take to getting more food, stealing or not. Cole, you and I will give out what we have to those on the streets who need it most. Only change into your robes if you really need to.”

“Hei-Sensei.” They gave a respectful nod before they split up. Lloyd had put Kai and Jay on the same team on purpose after their little disagreement this morning. The faces of the infamous Ninja (also referred to as Robin Hood and his band of misfits by an angry overlord) were not known by the police. When they would get caught, they would have their robes on and quickly escape before they were revealed. The citizens, however, knew them very well and thanked them everytime they were helped. The rich, the ones that succeeded in this economy, didn’t know who they really were and they planned to keep it that way. 

“Here.” Lloyd reached into the bag he carried, pulling out a few pieces of food and a few coins, handing them to one of the homeless families when no one was looking. They nodded in thanks as he started to walk away, followed by Cole who had stopped to give a few other families a few blocks down some food. Cole was mute and could read lips. He could still hear, just not speak He rarely said anything, in writing or sign language, but the whole team knew sign language anyways for those few times he actually had something to say. Cole had been in a terrible accident as a kid that made it so he could only make grunts, a few small words randomly but not all the time,  and other noises like that, such as whistling, but  couldn’t form words, hence the sign language.

“Are we running low?” Lloyd asked, glancing at Cole. His bag was already empty and they had already helped several families. It was noon already. Cole gave a nod as he handed the last apple and orange to the last homeless person along with 5 coins.

“We have to meet up at the rendezvous point with the other two. They should have enough food for us to give out now and eat a small meal ourselves.” Cole gave a soft smile and followed Lloyd to today’s rendezvous point by the small pond in the park. 

“Here.” Kai shoved a piece of bread at Cole and Lloyd followed by some fruit. “Meat’s gone up and too hard to snag in the daylight.” Cole gave a small grunt in thanks, trying to keep himself from completely devouring the food. None of them had eaten in two days, but it was normal to go a few days without food. They would die to help those who couldn’t help themselves.

  
  
  


“Guys, where’s Lloyd?” Kai said, yawning as he woke up, glancing around at their makeshift camp. It was well past sunrise and well past the time they usually got up.

“What?” Jay sleepily asked.

“Lloyd didn’t wake us up, this morning, dummy!” Kai scrambled out of his sleeping bag and into the standing position, looking around. “His bags gone too.” He rushed over to their hollow log and dug around inside, seeing that Lloyd’s bag was gone, as was his suit.

_ What’s wrong?  _ Cole signed, whistling slightly to get their attention as he stood up.

“Lloyd’s missing.” Kai said, worried for his friend. They had been best friends since they were little and that was the only reason Kai had agreed to become Robin Hood with him after the overlord took over. “His stuff is gone.” Kai turned to look at the team. If Lloyd was ever gone, the role of leader immediately  fell on him. Everyone knew that, but Kai wasn’t ready. He wasn’t much of a leader and never had been. That role should have fallen upon Cole, but Lloyd chose Kai as he had known him the longest. He took a nervous breath. 

“Ok, today, we need to find him. Make sure nothing happened to him.”

“He probably just went on another solo or went to visit his parents.” Jay said as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

_ He would have told us where he was going or at least left a note.  _ Cole said, agreeing with Kai.  _ We need to find him, lest he end up like Zane  _

The group put on their robes, shouldering their light bags that only contained a bit of food and coins, and made their way to the city, sticking to the shadows. They checked the jail, but it was empty aside from a few drunk people sobering up. They had all split up to search, starting from the middle of the city and working their way out and back to by the market. 

“He’s not here. I’ve searched the whole city.” Jay said, slightly out of breath as he threw off his hood, standing with them in an alley off to the side where no one would see or hear them.

_ Me too. Nowhere to be seen. I even asked Master Wu and Misako, he hasn’t come by to visit them yet and he commented he was going to do that since we weren’t able to visit last night because of the police. _

Kai growled in frustration. “Where the f**k are, Lloyd?” He ran a hand down his face in annoyance. “Please be safe.”

  
  
  


“Well, who do we have here?” A hooded figure was thrown down at the feet of the overlord struggling to get out from the Guard’s grip. 

“One of the masked Ninja.” The guard growled with a smirk. “Caught him giving food and money he stole from the rich to the poor. Probably one of the band of misfits because Robin knows how to hide better.

“No. This is the leader. His robes have the sash of a sensei.” The overlord walked closer, throwing off Lloyd’s hood. “A garmadon. I thought i killed Montie.”

“His name is Montgomery!” Lloyd growled, looking up at him. “And that’s my dad. He died fighting you and i vowed to live fighting you.”

“Shame, such a young lad, but you have to die for the disrupt you have caused in how things work.” The overlord smiled from beneath his black mask and Lloyd could just barely see it. 

“You designed the system for everyone to fail! How are people supposed to eat and get food if prices are so high and they get paid little?!” Lloyd growled angrily.

“Feisty, i like it.” The overlord smiled slightly. “And you don’t think that’s the point? For them to understand what i went through as a child? Caused by them? Ridiculed for how i look and hurt so much that i had to run away to the dark island to escape them, Garmadon?”

“Forgive but never forget!” Lloyd growled. “That's what my father used to say whenever someone was mean to me! My name’s Lloyd”

“Your father was a brave man, Lloyd, but even he couldn’t stop me. What makes you think you can?”

  
  


_ Do you know anything that could help us find him? A special place he might go?  _ Cole signed hurriedly to Misako and Wu. 

“Not besides his father’s grave.” Wu said.

“I already checked there.” Kai said.

“D-do you think the overlord got him?” Misako said, looking like she wanted to cry.

“We’re hoping not, but the kingdom wasn’t big to begin with.” Kai kept a straight face the whole time, looking brave for Misako.

“Just please get him back to me safely, promise me, Kai.” She was holding back tears while Wu now was giving her a hug. “He’s the only son i have.”

“I promise we’ll try and do our best to get him back, Misako.” Kai sighed slightly, but it was a silent sigh. “Do you know anything about your guys’ parents? His grandparents? Anything that could be of use to us in finding him?”

“I was an orphan my whole life.” Misako said. “As was Montgomery.” She glanced at Wu as she said this last part.

“No. He was not.” Wu said. “Neither of us were. We didn’t want the life we had, pressured to be perfect, or almost, pressured to be something we didn’t want to be, so we asked if we could leave, and our father, being the understanding, kind, and caring King he was, let us leave and didn’t stop us. He wanted us to be happy and live our lives.”

_ You’re father was the king?  _ Cole signed, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Yes. That makes me the prince, although i am a little too old to ascend the throne.” Wu smiled slightly.

“That makes Lloyd the next in line…?” Jay said questioningly. 

“Yes.”

_ But what if he doesn’t want to? _

“Then the throne will go to the next male in line. If there isn’t a next, it will got to the next female, which happens to be my sister who went between common life and life in the castle often. Her name is Edna.”

“My mom’s name is Edna.” Jay said, blinking slightly. “She was always gone for a day or so at a time but always came back in no more than 3. It was usually me and my dad”

“That sounds like my Edna. She briefly mentioned to me the last time i saw her, years ago, that she had married a man named Ed Walker and had a son..”

“That makes you my uncle then. My dad’s name is Ed walker.” Jay  was completely confused, but didn’t show it, staying as calm as he could. 

“Well, we need to get going and find him. We’ll keep in touch as best we can. I think we might check out the castle with the overlord to be safe.” Kai added

“I shall accompany you. I know every secret passage in an out, even the undetectable ones.” Wu said. “I will get you in and no more. I am far too old to be doing this.”

_ You don’t have to _

“Lloyd is my nephew and i plan to help him as best as i can.”

  
  


“This is as far as i can get you” Wu opened the secret passage for them. It opened with the pull of a fake tree branch and the push of a button that looked like a brick. Both were undetectable. “On the other side, it leads to the prison area. To get in, Push  the loose brick, to get out, push the same brick, pull the lever, and push the button again. In that order. Anything else and it will not open and may trigger something.”

“Thank you, Master.” Kai and Jay said

_ Thanks you  _ Cole signed and for master, he did an  _ M _ which was just a thumb tucked under 3 fingers. They crept inside, pushing the loose brick that was really a button to close it. Kai, luckily had some matches, and was able to light a torch before they had entered. 

“This is creepy.” Jay said, following Kai down the long narrow tunnel as he held the torch in front of them for light.

“Same.” Cole said in his raspy, pretty much useless voice. Everyone understood that he meant that he agreed with Jay.

“We’re almost there.” Kai said calmly. “I can see a wall on the other side.” When they got there, they opened it up like Master Wu had told them, and it closed instantly behind him. They walked through the large area of cells, all of them empty. They came to one, though, that had someone inside. They appeared to be beaten, bloody, and asleep, or just unconscious, though it didn’t matter what they were, just that they were ok. They had snagged the keys from the hook they had hung by a sleeping guard and went to unlock the cell. It creaked only slightly, not enough to draw attention to themselves, but enough to cause the sleeping figure to stir slightly and mutter something in their sleep. Kai got close and was more then relieved when he saw it was Lloyd. 

“Hold this, someone.” Kai held the torch out behind him and Jay grabbed it as Kai started to shake him slightly. “Lloyd, wake up!” Kai shook him more and eventually, Lloyd jolted awake, nearly cracking skulls with Kai, who avoided that just in time. Lloyd was wide eyed and slightly scared until he saw it was only the guys.

“Kai…” Lloyd breathed, immediately wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against his shoulder. 

“Y-you’re ok?” Kai said, but it came out questioningly as he wrapped his arms around Lloyd too.

“A few bruises and cuts and i sprained my ankle.” Lloyd winced slightly as he tried to stand up.

“Do you think you can walk decently on your own?” Kai asked, helping him up. Lloyd nodded. 

“I think so.”

 

After a few hours, at sunrise, they got back to Misako and Wu’s house, all of them (minus Lloyds)exhausted from the near 24 hours that had spent awake and with a sprained ankle (Lloyd) 

“Mom, i’m ok.” Lloyd said as she hugged him tight, knocking the breath out of him.

“You had me so worried! No note, bed empty, where did you go? Why?”

“I left before sunrise and was going to be back by then, but i got caught.”

“It was your idea to do groups after he killed Zane.” Kai practically snarled. “And then you choose to break that rule?” 

“I wasn’t thinking right and i wanted time alone. I didn’t think anything was going to happen.” Lloyd sighed slightly. “Ok, i need to sit down. I sprained my ankle.”

 

“You need to tell him, Master.” Kai said, pulling Wu away while Misako wrapped Lloyd’s ankle.

“It was my brothers decision not to tell him, Kai, not my own.” Wu said.

“You told me and cole and Jay. Lloyd deserves to know that Jay is his cousin and if you don’t tell him, i will.” Kai walked back over to the group. After a moment, Wu came back over, ready to tell Lloyd.

 

“Lloyd, there is something i need to tell you.” Wu said carefully as to not upset his nephew. 

“What?”

“You’re father and I, we were related to the King before the overlord killed him. We had a sister named Edna, making Jay your cousin.” Lloyd just blinked at him.

“You act like i didn’t already know that. Garmadon isn’t exactly an common last name. That sister and Jay being my cousin i didn’t know, which is cool, but i kinda guessed the rest, but didn’t bother to ask.” He gave his Uncle a slight smile. “And i intend to  live on the legacy and fight the overlord. This battle was lost but the war is far from won.”


	23. Robin Hood AU (slight Kai x Lloyd) (Part 2)

“Lloyd, you need to lay low for a few days.” Misako warned him as he started to pack up his stuff to go back with his team.

“Mom, i’m a wanted criminal. Not under the Ninja Leader any more. As Lloyd Garmadon.” He said, glancing back at her. “I’ve already been here 2 days and the longer i stay, the more danger you’re in for harboring me.”

“You told him who you were?” Wu said, mildly angry.

“He threw off my hood and recognized me as a Garmadon.” Lloyd shrugged. “It’s not my fault i look so much like my dad for it to be obvious. I will lay low, i promise, but i can’t do it here. I’m not going to let him kill you because of me.” 

“We know how to fight, you know Lloyd.” Wu said, placing a hand on his shoulder when he turned to leave.

“I know, but i’m not going to put you in any more danger than you already are by just being related to me.” He gave a soft smile at Master Wu and his mother. 

“Just stay safe, Lloyd.” Misako said, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

“I will, Mom, i promise.” He buried his face against her neck as he had done when he was small for a small moment before he pulled away. He didn’t know when he would be able to see them again.  He gave Wu a half hug before walking out and back to his friends’ camp.

 

“Your ankle.” Kai said, instructing Lloyd to sit down.

“My ankle is fine.” Lloyd insisted.

“No it’s not, not yet. You should have stayed longer.” Kai said, fussing over him. 

“I’m a wanted criminal, Kai. I was putting them in danger being there.”

“We’re all criminals, Lloyd. By law, but not by morals. We’re wanted because we became the Robin Hood figures and we’re The Ninja, going around, spreading kindness to everyone, giving them food and money to support their families the best we can to help them.”

“I have wanted posters up, identifying me by name and there’s a picture too. When i was taken to him, he threw off my hood, recognized me as a Garmadon, said he thought he had killed ‘Montie’ and i hate people shortening my middle name and i corrected him, growling that it was montgomery and that my name was Lloyd. And i wasn’t my dad. I was angry and i wasn’t even thinking when i shouted at him. I hate him more than anyone. He killed my dad personally, so i have a right to do what i did.”

“I didn’t know that he put up posters for you specifically…” Kai said carefully, looking him in the eyes.

“Master Wu found a few while he was out getting food for my mom and him. It’s not to be unexpected from that tyrant.” Lloyd spit like acid.

“You better not die because of him.” Kai took his hands in his own. “I care too much to loose you.”

“I know, Kai, and i can’t make promises, you know that more than anyone.” Lloyd pulled one hand away, brushing a piece of hair behind Kai’s ear. “You did good while he had me in his prison.

“I almost made Cole leader.” Kai chuckled lightly with a smile. “I felt like i did horrible.”

“No, you didn’t. Jay and Cole told me that you were amazing. You Issued out orders calmly, you didn’t show how worried you were or scared and you kept a straight face, a brave face. They didn’t know if they could have done that in your shoes and i don’t know either if i could have if i had to tell your parents. Speaking of which, where are the guys?”

“I only didn’t so i didn’t upset your mom more than she was. I wanted to cry too and it was hard not to. They offered to go find us a new camp and waited, something telling me you would show up.”

“And i did, so your gut was right.” Lloyd smiled softly as Kai pulled him in for a hug. Lloyd buries his face against Kai’s warm, comforting chest with a smile.

“I love you, Lloyd.” Kai whispered in his ear.

“I love you too, Kai.” They had been dating for years and hadn’t told anyone. It wasn’t that they didn’t want anyone to know, it was just that they didn’t really show it. They told each other they loved them and hugged, but they never held hands and they haven't even kissed yet, but neither of them minded as long as they had each other. 

  
  


Over the course of the next month and a half, the Ninja continues to do what they could, but Lloyd had to dye his hair a different color and wear color contacts so he didn’t look too much like himself for him to get caught easily. He didn’t like it and neither did the rest of the team, but they did what they had to do. He started to let it fade until it was a dirty blonde color, almost normal.

“How are we going to defeat him? He’s so powerful and he has so many followers and...i don’t even know… and it feels like we’re not even scratching the surface just giving food and money from the rich to people.” Jay said as they gathered around their fire to keep them warm as it was now the cold season.

“It makes him mad and eventually it will draw him out of his castle so we can fight him in the open.” Kai said, pulling the blanket tighter around him and Lloyd as Cole and Jay did the same with their blanket. It was really cold, but they knew they couldn’t go home to their families to the warmth of their abandoned beds without putting their families in danger and none of them wanted that.

“So i can fight him.” Lloyd muttered sleepily as he started at the fire with half lidded eyes, his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“You’re not fighting this alone, Lloyd.” Jay said, frowning from his spot across the fire and next to Cole.

“No...I want to...I need to make him pay for what he did to my father and grandfather. He can’t get away with murder like that. It’s not right.” 

“Sleep.” Kai whispered in his ear softly, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “You need it. You’re exhausted.”

“N-no. “ He yawned. “I’m not.” 

_ Yes you are. It’s ok to admit you need sleep  _ Cole signed, adding on an  _ L  _ to the end to represent Lloyd’s name.

“N-no, it’s just the cold.” Lloyd argued, but sleepily curled up against Kai, his face pressed against the crook of Kai’s neck and fell asleep.. Kai shivered slightly at the cold breath that hit his bare skin, but wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller boy and let him sleep. 

“You guys ever kiss?” Jay asked suddenly, causing Kai to look up, startled.

“What?”

“Do you and Lloyd ever kiss?”

“It doesn’t matter and if we did, it’s none of your business what we do together.” Kai rested his head on top of Lloyd’s and fell asleep after a few moments, as did Cole and Jay, keeping as close as they could without it seeming romantic and awkward.

  
  
  
  


“Here. You need this more than we do.” Lloyd knelt down and gave a small homeless boy no more than 12 enough money to buy a set of warm pair of clothes for the winter and some food.

“T-thank you mister.” the boy smiled gratefully. Lloyd smiled and tugged of his fleece jacket, setting it along the shoulders of the sister that sat next to him. 

“A-are you sure you don’t need your jacket?” She asked softly, looking up at him. 

“No and if i did, you need it more.” He stood up with a smile. He had in his color contacts that made his eyes brown instead of green and his hair was mostly blonde with brown stripes in some places that were starting to fade along with what had already faded. He had only dyed his hair and got color contacts to put his mom at ease. If anything, he was giving stuff out and helping people more openly and every chance he got, even if he knew police were just around the corner or down the block. He didn’t care if the Overlord ot him anymore. When he did, he would challenge him to a fight for the throne.

“Lloyd, are you trying to get more attention and get taken to the overlord again?” Kai growled in his ear as he stood up. Lloyd shrugged.

“It gets his attention and i have every intention of challenging him when he gets me. You know he’s out searching too.”

“But what about us?” Jay said, worried.

“I’ll fight them to protect you, to be honest. You’re my family, all of you, and i will die protecting every one of you if it means making some change and doing something. I was always told to fight for what you believe in, even if you’re standing alone and that’s what i intend to do.”  Lloyd handed out a few more things to the homeless people and those who he could tell were starving or barely paying their bills for their houses and what not before they headed back to their camp.

 

Lloyd lay awake most of the night, tending to the fire every now and then  while the rest of the team slept.

‘It’ll just get me killed faster…’ He mumbled under his breath as he thought.”But it’ll get something done faster if i just go there instead of waiting to be noticed…” He added another stick to the fire and watched as it was burned slowly.

“L-Lloyd?” Kai’s sleepy voice called from where he was laying just behind him. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I’m not tired, so i was making sure the fire didn’t die.” He said, glancing back at his boyfriend. 

“You need sleep. You can’t keep not sleeping.”

“I’ll come to bed in a little bit. I just have a lot on my mind right now.” he shifted back towards the fire. After a few minutes, a soft little snort that he always made when he first fell asleep told Lloyd that Kai was asleep again. 

Lloyd sighed and took a long look around at his team. Jay and Cole were curled up inside their sleeping bags about a foot apart with their shared blanket thrown over them while Kai was sleep in his with Lloyd’s empty one next to him with the blanket over himself. Lloyd stood up and threw in a few more logs into the fire to keep it lit until around morning and went to change back into his slightly mangled ninja suit from when the overlord had caught him. He took a meals worth of food (2 apples and a piece of bread), leaving the rest for his team. He almost didn’t write a note, but decided better.

 

A few of the words got smudged slightly by the very few tears that had fallen while writing it, but it was easy enough to read when he was done. Lloyd folded the note and tucked it safely into Kai’s hand, pushing some hair from his face and kissing Kai. They had kissed once before, but this might be the last time they ever would. 

“I love you.” He whispered, pressing a hand to his cheek before he got up, pulling his hood low over his face and took off in a sprint in the direction of the castle. 

 

It took several hours, a few times to stop and take a leak and a chance to stop and eat before he finally got to the castle. 

During that same time, Kai and the others woke up, not finding the note at first because Kai had shifted in his sleep and it got into the bottom of his sleeping bag, but they found it.

“He left again?” Jay said, upset after they had done a bit of searching because he had promised to write a letter if he ever left again. 

“Yeah.” Kai unfolded it, a bit upset with his boyfriend as he started to read it to himself.

_ Read it outloud  _

“ _ Team, _

 

_ I know you’re probably going to hate me for doing this, but i have to. I went to go challenge the overlord for the throne. If i win, I’ll be back in 3 days at the most, if i don’t, you know where i’ll be. I’ll be with our ancestors above. _ ” Kai read, pausing as he read what Lloyd had said to himself. The others didn’t need to know what Lloyd thought about him.   _ Kai, I love you with my heart and it will always be yours, even in death.I hope you never forget how much you’re loved, by not only me, but by your family and the whole team.   _ After he read it to himself, he picked up reading out loud again.  _  “Jay, i know i’ve only known you a year and a half, but you’ve been a huge help to the team and a great cousin. I don’t know what we’d do without you. Cole, i’m sorry for the accident you were in as a kid that caused you to lose your voice, but you got along perfectly without it. You’ve been an amazing friend, teammate, and you’re like a brother to me. Stay safe, all of you., and if i don’t succeed, keep being awesome and helping those who can’t help themselves. I’m not going to appoint anyone to take my place like last time, but Kai, you were an amazing leader while i was gone, don’t forget that.  _

_ “Don’t try to come after me because i’ll be hours ahead of you by the time you get this and it’ll be too late, even if you run because i’ll be running too. My prayers are with you and i hope yours are with me. Please don’t say anything to my mother or Master Wu. They’ll go hysterical and i don’t want them to worry like that. Only tell them if i don’t come back. I love all of you and this was the hardest thing i’ve ever had to write.  _

_ Your teammate and best, but stupidest, friend, _

_ Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. _ ”

“Stupid is right!” Kai growled, angrily throwing the letter into the fire.

“What do we do? He left hours ago.” Jay said, worried.

_ I don’t know if we can do anything _

“I don’t know about you, but i’m going after him. He’s going to get his ass killed and he knows it, but he wants to do something when he can’t do anything! I’m not going to let that idiot get killed!” Kai had to turn away so the others didn’t see the tears that threatened to spill. “I care too much to let him kill himself.”

“He’s your boyfriend, we get that, Kai, but it’s pointless, he’s too far ahead.” Jay said sadly.

“Have fun then. I’m going after him.” Kai didn’t meat anyone’s eyes as he gathered up his stuff, changed into his suit and left after Lloyd.

  
  


Lloyd snuck into the castle, which was harder than anything he had ever faced or done before, but he did. He had dyed his hair back to blonde crappily and removed his color contacts. He was looking like his old self again. The overlord was sitting on his throne, barking orders to the police captains on how to get the Ninja and what do do when they got them. After they left, Lloyd stepped from the shadows, removing his hood.

“You!” The overlord growled, reaching for his sword.

“Me.” Lloyd calmly walked closer, not scared of getting killed. “You’ll never find my friends, they hide too well.”

“Why are you here, knowing i can kill you?”

“I want to fight you for the throne. One on one. If i win, i get the throne and am king. If you win, you do what you want with me.” Lloyd reached behind his neck and pulled out a katana.

“I remember that sword. Your father failed to kill me with it.” The overlord smiled slightly before lunging at Lloyd, ready to slash him. Lloyd deflected the blow off of his blade, sliding back. It was a struggle, but he shoved the overlord back, spinning around and landing a slash on his leg. With a grunt and a hiss, the overlord reaches forward with his free hand, grabbing onto Lloyd’s necklace that had slipped from where it was tucked under his suit and yanked, breaking the chain, and throwing it across the room.

“Big mistake!” Lloyd growled angrily.

It took a lot of struggle until Lloyd finally had the overlord pinned down, their swords pressed together as Lloyd tried to knock the sword from his hands. The overlord smiled up at Lloyd, kicking him back. Lloyd was sent flying through the air and landed on his back, gasping for breath. 

He tried to get up, but he was too dazed to move. Suddenly, he saw someone jump in front of him, blocking the overlord with their weapon, but were soon shoved aside like a rag doll. 

“Kai!” Lloyd quickly realized it was Kai, picked up his sword from next to him, and rolled to the side right as the overlord’s sword clashed down right where he would have been. Lloyd came up standing, leaving a deep gash in the ruler’s side.

The battle went on like this for a few more minutes, the overlord  slashing at Lloyd, leaving a small cut or gash and Lloyd doing the same. Eventually, the overlord collapsed on the floor from the deep gash in his side, unable to stand anymore. Lloyd, who was limping slightly, kicked his sword across the room and suddenly remembered Kai,  who was across the room, badly injured as well. He hadn’t even had a weapon when he jumped in to help Lloyd, a gash in his stomach that would need stitches and was struggling not to pass out. As he pressed his hands to his gut. The 17 year-old blonde rushed over, tripping but managing to land kneeling in front of his boyfriend, who was coughing badly, spitting up a bit of blood. 

“Don’t you die on me.” He said, catching Kai as he fell suddenly. Guards came running in, having been alerted of the comotion a few minutes ago. The overlord was now dead, in a small pool of blood. They were unsure what to do since the man they had to listen to was now dead.

“Get a doctor!” Lloyd shouted at them and they hesitated. “Get a doctor! He’s going to fucking die!” a few of them scrambled off while a few went to move the body of the dead overlord. A doctor soon came, followed by Misako and Wu. Kai was moved into the nearest hospital while worked on in the ambulance but he would need to be in there for a few days while he got a blood transfusion and rested and recovered.

“What were you thinking?” Wu said to him as they stood in the waiting room of the hospital. “He killed your father yet you thought you could challenge him?”

“I had to do something.” Lloyd said. “Even if i died.” Misako help him tightly, causing him to wince from his now patched up injuries.

“I’m just glad you’re ok.” She crying tears of joy.

“M..mom, you’re hurting me.” he grunted and she scrambled back. “Still injured, but i’m fine as long as you don’t open up the stitches again.” He had two rows of stitched on one leg from one injury, and another on the other from a different injury. His shoulder had a few here and there and he had one on his side from a scrape but he hadn’t lost too much blood and he wouldn’t need to stay in the hospital, just come in for check ups.

“He’s awake.” A nurse came and told him. Lloyd went down the hall as fast as he could till he came to Kai’s room, where he was half awake.

“What were you thinking, jumping in without a weapon like that?” Lloyd lowered himself down in a chair next to him, taking his hand gently.

“No! What were you thinking, running off like that? I was terrified i was going to lose you and i was the only one brave enough to go after you. “ Kai looked over at him, seeing he was actually wearing nice clothes, not his dirty ones from when he was Robin Hood.

“I had to.” Lloyd softly kissed his knuckles.

“We could have went with you.”

“I knew Cole and Jay would be scared to go and i felt i had to do it alone, but maybe if i hadn’t just snuck off, you wouldn’t be hurt like this.”

“And you would be dead.” Kai argued.

“I know.” Lloyd smiled softly. “Even though you’re hurt, you saved my life. You gave me enough time to regain the breath that was knocked out of me when he threw me. I love you, Kai, and i thank you for that.”

“I love you too, Lloyd. Is he dead or weak in here like i am?”

“Dead.”

“That makes you king..”

“He’s right, Lloyd, and even if he wasn’t dead, you won and you still would be king,” Wu said from the door and both looked over at him . “And everyone deserves to know what robin hood had done for them and went through to succeed.”


	24. Kai x Jay (set up by Lloyd)

“Hey, Kai. Are you free around 8 PM on friday?” Lloyd asked Kai as he walked by.

“Yes?” Kai said, confused.

“What about you, Jay?” Lloyd asked as Jay walked into the room.

“I am.”

“Great, because i’m not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date!” Lloyd scurried off, leaving Kai and Jay both confused and blushing.

“Did he just-?” Kai started, looking in the direction Lloyd had ran.

“H-he did…” Jay bit his lip, looking down. “Do you want to do anything? Just a friendly hang out like always?”

“Sure.” Kai shrugged. “I need something to do besides being bored, scrolling through my facebook feed”

 

-friday- 

 

“So...what do you want to do?” Kai asked Jay. He was wearing deep red, almost maroon joggers and a red short sleeve while J was wearing dark blue, almost black jeans, and a light blue hoodie with a tank top under it.

“I was thinking a movie. I remember you mentioned something about that Jumanji movie.” Jay said with a slight shrug as if he hadn’t really thought about it all week like he had. 

“Works for me, who’s driving?”

“I got it.” Jay pulled his keys for his car from his pocket. 

 

-Middle of the Movie-

 

Kai winced internally as one of the characters was pushed off the cliff by one of the other, angry, characters. Jay winced as well. Both of them were enjoying the movie. Jay bit his lip and glanced at Kai for a small moment before doing the ‘yawn and stretch’ to put his arm over the back of Kai’s seat who didn’t notice at all. Unlike the other chairs in the theater, their seats did not have an armrest between them because it had broke and they didn’t notice until the movie started and the other seats were full. 

Jay let his arm slip down little by little, slowly, slowly, until it was resting directly on Kai’s shoulders. Jay, multitasking, kept an eye out for any body language that would tell him Kai was uncomfortable. Kai went to lean his head back as he watched the movie, the back of his neck bumping Jay’s arm. He was a little startled, but soon relaxed, not caring. After a while as the movie got farther in, Jay forgot his arm was even around Kai until he felt a slight tickle on his chin and nose, Kai having gotten comfortable, leaning on him. By the end of the movie, neither wanted to admit what happened as they scrambled apart and walked out of the theater. It was 10:45 now. 

“Wanna get some pizza or something?” Jay asked Kai as they walked down the block in the direction of his car.

“Pizza sounds good.” Kai stuffed his hands into his pockets, not once glancing at Jay. ‘Man, i wish i’d grabbed a jacket.’

“Come on then.” Jay led him around the corner and only a little farther down the block to the Pizza place. It was full inside, so they took a seat outside. Both of them knew, subconsciously, that this was more than just a friendly hangout after what had happened during the movie, but neither would admit it. Jay took off his hoodie, dropping it into the extra chair since he felt a little warm. Being a lightning elemental he did tend to get hot easily. (lightning is hotter than the sun, hotter than fire, mockingJay have a higher body temperature than Kai) Kai shivered slightly as they waited for their food, talking about everything and nothing and parts of the movies, all while never mentioning what happened between them during the movie.

“You’re cold.” Jay commented, starting to hand him his jacket but Kai shook his head.

“I’m fine. You’re probably colder than i am, with me being a heat element.”

“Take it.” Jay said, sighing at his stubbornness. “And lightning is actually hotter than the sun and fire, so…” Kai rolled his eyes, tugging the hoodie over his head, blushing slightly, though it was hard to see in the dim light, of which he was thankful for. 

“T-thanks.” Kai instantly felt warmer and it wasn’t because of the jacket.

“Any time.” Jay smiled a bit as their food came out to them.

 

-that night when they get home.-

 

“I actually had a lot of fun tonight.” Kai said as they walked inside. He was still wearing Jay’s hoodie, but neither of them cared at all.

“Me too.” Jay smiled as he unlocked the door, letting Kai in first.

“Maybe some time we can hang outs again.” Kai headed in the direction of his room.

“Night.” Jay headed in the other direction, towards his room.

“Night.”

Too lazy to change, Kai crawled straight in bed, a smile on his face. 

 

-next morning-

 

“Why are you wearing Jay’s sweater?” Cole asked, stifling a laugh as Kai sleepily came out of his room the next morning. 

“What?” Kai said, grumpy as he looked down at what he had on. “Oh. it was cold and i forgot a sweater and i was too tired to change. It means nothing.” The sweater was 2 sizes too big on Kai but that was only because he was shorter than Jay. Kai noticed how much he smelled like Jay and smiled to himself as he turned to get a glass of water. Kai felt warm and cozy, but wouldn’t admit it.

“Yeeeeaaaah, suuuuure.” Cole said, causing Kai to blush as he walked away. 

“Hey.” Jay said as he walked out of his room, noticing Kai was wearing his sweater still, but said nothing about it. Kai said nothing as he took a long drink of water from his cup, thinking about what he was going to do.

“I’m sorry.” He said, setting his cup on the counter as he took a step closer to Jay. 

“F-for what?” Jay said, confused.

“This.” Kai took a deep breath, closing his eyes before grabbing Jay’s head in his hands and kissing him hard. Jay stumbled back slightly from the force, but never once broke the kiss as he immediately pulled Kai closer and kissed back.

“You don’t have to apologize for something amazing.” Jay murmured, kissing Kai again.

“Are you sure?” Kai said, pulling apart and resting their foreheads together. 

“Yes.” Jay looked into his eyes, smiling slightly. “You can keep the hoodie.” he added, earning a slight laugh from Kai as he kissed him again. 


	25. Jay x Nya

A young boy hobbled into the market place, one eye covered by a makeshift eyepatch and a stick he liked to call his staff. It helped him walk. He stumbled by one of the stalls, knocking some fruit off of the stand.

 

This boy is around 9. He is a street urchin with reddish-brown hair. He never goes anywhere without his eyepatch and staff. He was born a cripple, unable to use one foot very well, it was born blackened and twisted out of shape, but he always kept it hidden in the specially made shoe he wore that made it look normal as he used the staff to walk. He only wore an eyepatch because he had lost his eye a few years ago as punishment for stealing from the market. He was only 8 when that happened. His name was Jay Walker and he was homeless alongside his parents.

 

“Hey!” The store owner growled, thinking he was stealing as he rushed over to keep him from stealing.

“I’m sorry. I tripped.”  He gulped as he stood up, helping put stuff back. What the store owner didn’t know was that he had snuck a few pieces into his jacket when he fell. It wasn’t an accident and everyday he did this to a new merchant. It wasn’t unusual to see a redhead or someone missing an eye or someone who was using a staff/stick to walk, so no one really even remembered who he was or what he looked like because he always kept his face low and blended into the people around him soon after.  He scampered home, using his stick while he hopped along on the other. It was a strong leg, so it never grew tired from it’s constant use. 

“I’m back!” He used his free hand and pulled out the 3 pieces of fruit he had stolen, immediately handing one to his dad and mom while taking a bite of the third. 

“We told you to wait. I would have given you a few coins to buy them, Jay.” HIs father said, sighing. “You already lost an eye to them. You don’t need to lose more and we don’t need to lose you because of your antics trying to feed us. We’d both rather starve than lose you because of thievery.”

“You know we can’t afford it!” The young boy countered. “Not when we need every penny we have so we don’t freeze. I’ll do it if i must, no matter what you say. I look like so many people that are out there that once i get into the crowd, they won’t be able to find me.”

 

-Next day-

 

Jay did the same thing he had always done, stealing some bread this time. It was harder, but it was only 6 rolls, nothing that couldn;t be easily replaced. This time, as he was hobbling away, one of the other kids who was there with their parents tripped him, knowing very well he couldn’t stand without his staff as he knocked that away from him, making it seem like an accident. This cause Jay to lose his grip on the part of his sweater that he kept pressed against his body to hide the food as he fell, it falling from his grasp and away from him before he could grab it back. His stick fell next to him, not without hitting him on the head first as he scrambled to grab the fallen food before someone (specifically the guards or police that patrolled the city) saw him. When people could actually get a good look at his face and how much dirtier it looked than most, they knew he was homeless and had no money.

“What do we have here?” a foot caught a roll as it rolled away and Jay gulped as he followed the foot to the leg it connected to and up the body to reveal a guard from the castle who was smirking down at him.

“Well, if it isn’t the kid who lost his eye a year ago. Jay Walker i believe?” he said as Jay scrambled to grab his stick, pulling himself up. He avoided eye contact the whole time. “Back to stealing again?” Jay mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” the Guard growled.

“I’m only trying to feed my parents.” Jay repeated louder. He was shaking slightly in fear, but hid it by putting most of his weight onto his staff as if he was weak. “I haven’t eaten in days and...and i was just trying not to starve...I-i’m sorry. I-i’ll return the food a-and i won’t d-do it again...i-i-i’ll just eat from the cans and whatever people drop without knowing. I-i won’t steal any more. P-please y-you have to u-understand.” Jay was rambling and pleading, terrified he was going to be killed or worse for what he had.

“You’re lucky we have orders from the King not to kill any children caught stealing. It’s different for adults. It was his daughter’s request We’ll take you to them and  see what he wants to do with you.” the guard growled, grabbing Jay under the arm and starting to drag him away, causing him to drop his staff as 2 more guards followed behind

“Keep up!” the guard growled at the younger boy.

“I-i can’t walk without my staff.” Jay said, struggling extra hard to keep up.

“What staff?” The guard mocked.

“My stick! I can’t walk without my stick! I was born a cripple!” The guard smiled, barked at one of the others to grab the stick, handing it back to Jay, who was then released, but kept in between the guards as he managed to keep up, but just barely.

“C-can i a-at least s-say bye to m-my parents?” Jay asked, trying not to cry from mostly fear. He got no response as he was led back to the castle.

 

-Hour later-

 

“This is your room. You sleep here, bathe here, and eat here. You report to the kitchen every morning by 4 am exactly. Late, you get punished. You to make money, but you never see any until your debt is paid off and you have 2 years worth. It’ll take more than that to repay that. After that, depending on how loyal and obedient and how well you do your job, you may move up and make more money. After your debt is paid, you may leave and go back to your parents. Until then, you do not see them ever. If you choose to stay after, the money to make will not be given to you, but to your parents.They have been informed of where you are, what you are doing, and why.” the Guard said has he was instructed. “You will not hear from them, even in letters. Don’t mess up not break anything, or you will have to pay for that as well.” Jay nodded, sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable cot he had been given as the guard closed his door and left. Jay waited long enough for him to be gone, before he let the tears come. They started out slow and soft, but cme faster and turned into sobs as he buries his face in his hands.

“I’m just a screw up. They told me to stop but i didn’t because we couldn't afford food or afford to starve and i should’ve just stopped after i lost my eye and..and” he sobbed into his hands.

“Hey, it’s ok.” a voice said, startling him. He looked up, confused as he shivered slightly from the cold room. He saw a boy about 13 with spiky brown hair had entered the room and sat down next to him. “I’m here for the same reason. I stole too.”

“Why did you steal?” Jay asked, looking over at him as he sniffled, brushing the tears away.

“My mom. She was sick and we barely had enough for her medicine, even with me and my dad taking every job we could all the time and every day and i did it so she had food. I rarely ate, my dad too. We wanted her to live.” The boy sniffled slightly, but remained straight faced and never shed a tear. “They caught me cuz someone saw and chased after me and my hood fell down. How did that catch you?” The other boy clearly hadn’t seen the stick that rested behind Jay.

“I stole some bread and this other kid with his mom knocked my stick out from under me and i fell, losing my grip.”

“Stick?” The other boy was slightly confused. Jay smiled slightly, reached behind him, and pulled out the stick and stood up, balancing his weight on it.

“I was born a cripple. I can’t walk without it.”

 

-6 years later-

 

Kai and Jay had became great friends over the course of the past 6 years, both of them deciding to stay in order to help their families. They could have stopped working 3 years ago, but they stayed. Kai’s mom had survived her illness and was healthy, Jay’s parents had enough money to pay for a small room and food and were no longer homeless.. They could go visit and did every chance they got as long as they weren’t working. Over the years, Jay had needed a new stick and, since they wouldn’t replace it beings he was a lowly servant, Kai had snuck out and got him one, carving it to look like his old one and making it smooth. They were like brothers. Jay had also gotten to know the princess herself. Her name was Nya and she liked spending time with him, although they had to do it behind her father’s back. It was a secret relationship.

 

“Hey nya.” Jay snuck into her room around midnight after having napped the past few hours but never fallen into a deep sleep. 

“Jay!” Nya smiled with delight, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and giving him a kiss. She was 14, a year younger than Jay. They didn’t care about the difference in their statuses, they only wanted to be together, even if it meant Jay get killed. 

“I love you.” He whispered into the kiss, their noses bumping, causing her to giggle.

“I love you too. If only we didn’t have to sneak around like this.” She sighed slightly.

“Me too. Have you tried telling your dad you don’t want to marry a prince?”

“Yes, and he won’t listen. I say we run away.” She tangled a hand into his hair as she gazed into his eyes.

“B-but they’ll come looking for you.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The other was around his stick while his crippled foot rested atop his good one.

“I’ll fake my death.”

“And you’re so used to life inside the castle, would you even know what to do outside?”

“I dream of finally going outside the palace, Jay. It’s all i want. I would die if it meant going outside. I can go, but i have to be protected and i can protect myself. I want to go without the guards, see the city on my own without anyone knowing who i am.” she sighed, walking over to her balcony, leaning against the railing. Jay hobbled over, leaning his stick against the railing, one arm encircling her waist and the other lightly against the railing, keeping him upright.

“I want to go out there, Jay.” Nya leaned her head on his shoulder. “I want to see the world and not what’s behind the castle walls.”

“Then we’ll go. Tomorrow. It's the day i don’t have to work and i was going to visit my parents. You can come with. I can snag some work robes from one of the maidens and you can come with me. I’ll show you everything.”

“Really?” She looked up at him, beings she was a few inches shorter. 

“Yes. I promise. I just have to do a few things in the morning and then we can leave. You just have to get down to where my room is. You do remember, right? I showed you?” 

“Yes, Jay, i remember.” she laughed slightly

 

-next day, 10 am-

 

Nya snuck down to Jay’s room without being seen. Luckily she knew how to be sneaky. Jay handed her the robes she had to change into. It was a simple, gray dress exactly like most of the ones the villagers wore with a hood on it that hung low, making it easier to get her out. Once Jay got her out, he immediately took her to his parents.

“Mom! Dad! I’m here to visit!” Jay said, entering the house.

“Jay!” His mom said, giving him a tight hug the noticing Nya. “Who’s the lovely lady?” She attempted to peak at  Nya, who shyly looked down, keeping the hood low over her head.

“It’s ok.” Jay took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Mom, this is my girlfriend and you have to promise to calm down and not freak out when she removes her hood, or i’m going to regret this.”

“I promise i’ll won’t freak out ever who your girlfriend is.” She nodded, her hands at her side. Nya nervously pushed the hood back from her head and Jay’s mom froze, mouth open. She didn’t know how to react now that she knew she was in the presence of the princess.

“Princess...Nya…” She said, gulping nervously.

“N-nya is fine.” Nya said, blushing as she looked down. 

“Mom, she wanted to see life outside the castle and i brought her with me when i came to visit. We’ve been together for almost a year now, behind the King’s back.”

“He wants me to marry a prince, someone of power who will take his place. I don’t want that. I want to be with Jay and marry him...my dad...he wouldn’t approve. He would think Jay was a street rat. He has nothing against the people of the kingdom, but he wouldn’t want me to be with someone who wasn't royalty, no matter how much i could beg or be unhappy. He wouldn’t care. He loves me and wants me to be happy, but he wouldn’t let us be a thing.”

 

-a week later, midnight-

 

“Nya!” came an alarmed shout. Nya was startled, her lips disconnecting from Jay’s as she turned to look in the direction of her father standing at the door of her room. She was still in Jay’s arms, his stick tucked under one arm , although still keeping him upright. 

“You didn’t tell me you were in a relationship...Is this why you have refused every sutor i find for you?”

“Yes, father. I don’t want to marry because i have to. I want to marry out of love. I love Jay. I don’t love any of those men.”

“What are your intentions with my daughter? Wealth? Status? Answer me!” The king growled to Jay, crossing his arms.

“I want none of those things. I only wish-”

“Answer me! I don’t need your long winded explanation!”

“I only wish for love. I would love you’re daughter just the same if she wasn’t the princess.” Jay said, putting his weight more on his staff. “All i want is to love and be loved and have a family, your highness.” 

“How do i know you’re telling the truth?” He snarled.

Jay wanted to say ‘What would i have to gain from being with her?’ but he couldn’t because he did have a lot he would gain from being with her. A higher status was one, more money was another.

“You don’t. All you can do is believe me, even if i am just a servant, your highness.” Jay said, his voice never once wavering with fear, even if he was scared. This is what caught the king’s attention. He admired JAy for not showing fear he clearly had when he knew the king would kill him easily.

“I-it is not preferable...But...but as long as you are happy, Nya. H-He can learn what he needs to become king. I’m not on my last leg yet.” Nya burst into a grin as she wrapped her arms around Jay’s neck and gave him a passionate kiss, not caring that her father was watching now that he sorta approved of her relationship. 


	26. Lloyd x Reader

Everyone is born with a black spot somewhere on their body, sometimes their hand, their arm, or maybe even their face. This mark is where you’re soulmate first touches you and once that happens, it turns several different colors, all having to do with them. Not exactly their favorite colors, just colors that have to do with their everyday life.

 

Y/n is born with one on your wrist, like a bracelet. You spend countless days and hours wondering who your soulmate is and imagining what they would look like. You imagine a buff, strong, handsome boy who would do anything to protect you. He has green eyes like the sea, messy black hair, probably a sword if he was a hero like the Ninja, a pen if he wasn’t, but that wasn’t at all what he looked like and you were about to find that out.

One day, as you are walking home from a long day’s work, you are grabbed by the arm (not the wrist) and are dragged away, probably to be held captive or something. You were given some drug that made you pass out. 

 

You woke up hours later, tied up in a basement, unable to see in the dark. IT was a black room with no light on so your eyes wouldn’t adjust, especially with you being the only thing in the room, unable to move. Soon, a door you couldn’t see opened up and a light was flipped on, someone rounding a wall you wouldn't see where it ended or began because, from your angle, it looked as if it was connected to the other wall even when it wasn’t. 

“Well, she’s awake.”

“Why did you take me?!” You tried to shout, but you were gagged, so it was muffled. Sadly, the man knew exactly what you were going to say.

“I took you because i know who your soulmate is. He killed my soulmate and i want him dead.” the man strolled over, his hands casually behind his back as he gazed at you. “But you don’t even know who his is, do you?” You didn’t respond, terrified.

“Answer me!” He gave a swift kick to your face, breaking your nose. You shook your head, wincing as blood soaked the gag in your mouth and tears threatened to spill at the pain that had caused you.

“As would be noted by your black wrist. He doesn’t know it’s you either, but when i kill you before his eyes, barely giving him a chance to know you two were destined, he will break, never having kissed you or otherwise touched you.” The man smirked , spinning on his heal before walking back from the direction he had came from, again leaving you in total darkness. You soon fell back asleep due to having nothing to do. 

 

“I didn’t kill your soulmate!” a shout woke you up. “She killed herself after what you had become!”

“You forget i was there when she died.”

“You know her ability was to change what people see and remember! She killed herself!” you blinked open your eyes, noticing you were still in the dark room, gagged and tied up. 

“I will now end you, Lloyd Garmadon, to avenge her death.” There were growls and grunts and the sound of fighting and weapons upstairs. After what sounded like forever, the fighting stopped, you heard a door open, and the lights came on, causing you to blink rapidly as your eyes struggled to adjust. 

“Oh my god, he did take a hostage, Lloyd!” a voice shouted behind him. A ginger ran over, moving you enough to try to untie your roped and remove your gag while taking note of your broken nose. A blonde boy ran over, kneeling down to look at you, noticing how badly broken your nose was, blood all along your lips, chin, and shirtfront from how you had been kicked. He first grabbed your left wrist, the one with the black mark, and then the other and pulled you into the standing position, both of you looking into eachothers eyes as he tried to distract you from the pain that was catching up to you. You tried to touch it, thinking it might help the pain, but he wouldn’t let you.

“It’ll only hurt more if you touch it. We have to get you to a hospital to fix it.” He slowly walked backwards, leading you up the stairs while making sure you were ok and didn't touch your nose. You felt comfortable around him and you didn’t know why yet, partly because you hadn’t seen your wrist yet.

“Are you my…?” you asked carefully.

“I don’t know and we won’t see yet.” He said. “Just focus on me, don’t think about your nose or that Man, he’s in Jail now.” as you, him, and the rest of his team climbed into the car they had used to get here, he had to release your wrist. You first noticed his colorful hand that was (colors to do with your life, including your favorite color) and thought he had already found his soulmate until you then noticed your wrist, which was primarily green, but shifted until small strips of red, blue, black, and white.

“W-we are.” You held up your wrist and he held his hand up, smiling slightly.

“I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but i’m glad we finally met.” He planted a soft kiss on your cheek, careful of your nose.

 


	27. secret agents: cole x jay

“The party is tomorrow, what am i going to wear?” Jay asked Skylor, who was usually his partner on missions, but she currently had her own mission that didn’t involve him. He flopped down on his bed with a sigh. His current spy mission was to track down and kill Cole Hence at the party he was going to tomorrow. This was a huge dinner party to celebrate the coronation of  the oldest princess of Jamonikai Kingdom. Jay had no clue who Cole was or what he looked like. He surely didn’t know what he was the Princess’s brother. Even the organization Cole worked for didn’t know this either.

“Wear a tux, duh. It is a fancy dress.” the redhead said, sticking her head around the corner of the bathroom. 

“Like, what color? Blue, black, red, green?”

“Dark blue or black. Grey would be a good compromise.” Skylor stood in the bathroom of their hotel room, working on putting in some earrings. She was wearing a flame colored dress. It was subtle compared to what the people of the city normally wore. Enough to blend in but not draw attention to herself like most citizens did. She was tasked with killing Nya Smith, an enemy spy. They had been friend for years, didn’t know the other was an enemy spy, and recently got in a huge fight that left them hanging onto their friendship by their fingernails and Skylor was ready to let go, having tricked Nya into thinking she wanted to patch up and was meeting her for dinner.

 

When time came for the party, Skylor had fitted Jay with a dark grey, not quite black, suit, a pale blue undershirt and deep blue tie. He had a gun hidden in his suit in a special pocket that would allow it to pass through the metal detectors that were there to prevent any weapons from getting inside and to protect the people inside. He also had a knife hidden in a separate pocket where it would be hidden from the detectors as well. 

Jay, having taken his rental car, parked it a few blocks away and walked the few blocks to the building before successfully getting in. He chatted with the guests about nothing important and didn’t reveal more than his first name and a fake last name. He had less than half a glass of wine and was carrying the cup with him. He was bumped into by someone, causing him to splash the wine, but luckily he didn’t get a drop on him. He turned to see who had bumped into him, right as they did the same.

“I apologize.” They said. They had a thick italian accent like most of those in this kingdom did. Everyone in this kingdom had a french or italian style accent. Little did Jay know, this man could turn the accent on and off, having learned to do so in his spy training.

“It’s fine.” Jay said, smiling slightly. “Name’s Jay.”

“Cole, Cole Brookstone.” Jay had heard of Cole Brookstone, but no one had ever seen his face. Supposedly, he was the prince, who grew very ill as a child and has to stay inside and so the kingdom never saw him past 8 years old. Rumor was that he died, but the King and Queen refused to reveal the truth.

“The prince.” Jay said after a moment, unsure if he should bow or what.

“Yes, not much of one, though. I’m rarely home.” He said, giving Jay a smile. What Jay didn’t know was that this was Cole, Cole Hence. Hence was his fake name he had given the organization, telling them who he was, but requested his name be changed in the database, changed to his mother’s maiden name, which not many knew.

“S-should i b-be…?” Jay fidgeted with the cuff of his suit nervously. He had never been in the presence of royalty like this.

“No. You needn’t.” 

 

They got talking, laughing over their glasses of watered down wine and the two glasses of champagne they had. They had a lot in common and both of them soon realized they might have sparked something.

 

After a couple more parties, all in honor of the princess technically becoming queen since her mother had died a few months ago, Jay and Cole had gotten closer, neither of them realizing who the other really was.

“I-i’ll be right back.” Cole said and Jay didn’t even realize he had turned off his accent. Cole walked away to go talk in hush with someone else. What he didn’t realise was that Jay placed a bug on him, allowing him to hear what cole said through a small earpiece that was virtually invisible. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust cole, but it was that he was taking precautions to make it easier in his attempt to find Cole Hence. 

“Have you found him yet?” A voice said and Jay noted where Cole was in the room with a spikey haired man off to the side

“Not yet, Kai.” He had put on a fake british accent as Kai had believed him to be british. The wonders of there being so many countries in the world.

“You have to find Jason Walker soon. The deadline is almost here, Hence.”

“My orders were to bring him in within a month!” Cole growled.

“And i am the one who gave you those orders! You will kill him or be killed!.” Kai lowered his voice, getting close to Cole. “Our secret operative has informed us that he is after you and that he is in this room. He has been at every one of your sisters parties for the past few days. If you don’t bring him in, you’ll regret ever being born and She’ll bring him in.” Kai spun on his heel and walked away.

“You cannot kill me, or my parents will be after you.” Cole growled in his ear as Kai shoved past. Jay reached up, subtly pulling out the earpiece and shoving it into his pocket.

“I’m back.” Cole said, greeting Jay with a slight peck on the cheek. They were, in a way, dating, but they weren’t public.

“Are you ok?” Jay said, hiding that he had heard their conversation.

“Fine, why do you ask?” Cole had his italian accent back on.

“No reason, you just stuttered slightly when you got up.” They were currently seated at one of the tables away from the crowd at the edge where fewer people were at, most on the dancefloor or amidst the huge crowd.

After about another hour, a brief dance together, and a bit of food, Jay asked if he could talk to Cole alone, away from the people. Cole took Jay up to his room, as they was probably the most private room at the moment.  

“What is it?” Cole shut the door behind him.

“I heard your conversation when you left earlier.” Jay said, causing Cole to pale slightly. 

“How?”

“I bugged you. Check your shoulder. It’s a small bug.” Cole glanced down at his shoulder, reaching up to pull off the small bug that had blended in with his tux. 

“Why? I thought we trusted each other, Jay.” Cole crushed it between his fingers, looking hurt as he turned his attention back to Jay. 

“It wasn’t that i didn’t trust you, it was the fact that i was trying to find someone. I do love you, Cole, but i value my life too and i don’t know what to do anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was tasked with bringing in Cole Hence. I fell in love with Cole Brookstone. You’re the same person, an enemy agent. We have the same task. I have to kill you and you have to kill me. Neither of us want that and we’ll be killed if we don’t. Both of us are international spies so we can’t really hide anywhere. Spies don’t care about money, they do what they do and once a spy knows too much, they usually get killed. You will, Kai said so himself. I don’t know about myself, but i don’t want to go through with this.”

“I don’t either, Kai is downstairs too, so we can’t slip out. This is the last party and he knows it. He knows what you look like now and if you try to run, he’ll track you down. Same thing if i try. There’s nothing we can do.”

“Don’t both of us have access to fake passports?”

“Yeah, we can create really one’s too.”

“What if we make ones using the names of dead guys, drop off the grid. It’d harder than it looks, but..” Jay sighs. “We can figure something out. My parents own a huge junkyard and a spare trailer. It’s huge and didn’t tell them anything about my parents and i made sure i covered up my tracks if i ever went to visit them.”

“My parents though, they don’t know about me being a spy or why i keep disappearing.”

“Do they ever miss  you when your gone?”

“They never say.” Cole looked down at that point.

“Hey.” Jay placed a hand on his shoulder. “Even if they don’t miss you, i’ll be with you. You know i’d miss you if anything happened to you.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Cole smiled slightly.


	28. Lloyd x Cole

Lloyd sighed as he walked past the cemetery, pulling his hoodie tighter around him. . He was supposed to be headed home to visit his mom and have dinner, but he really didn’t want to. He would rather be at home with some take out chinese food. He hadn’t taken this path to her house in years, but he hadn’t walked there in years, he usually took the bus, but it was late and the buses weren’t running at the moment because of the time of day.

He glanced up at the entrance as he passed, pausing.

_ I haven’t been in since i was 12. _ he thought, pulling his hands out of his pockets. “One more time, for nostalgia . Let’s see if i remember where it is.” He pushed open the gate carefully, looking around. He walked up and down a few rows of the grave stones before he found what he was looking for. He knelt down, clearing away the vines and dead flowers that were around the grave and that had grown over it. Silver moonlight illuminates the familiar name on the tombstone.  _ Montgomery Garmadon _ it read. 

“We haven’t been the same without you, dad.” He muttered, running a hand over the carved stone. “We’ve drifted apart, my friends all moved for college and stuff, we haven’t seen each other, and i still haven’t had a significant other and i’m sorry i haven’t visited in years. Mom just stopped taking me here and i stopped asking to come and then college took over. I..I still miss you and...and it doesn’t hurt any less...why did it have to be you in the accident? Why not someone else? It’s not that i’m wishing this upon a different kid and their family, it’s just that i’m wishing this never happened. I love you, dad. I’m sorry i couldn’t stay longer.” He took a shaky breath, tears threatening to spill. “Mom invited me over for dinner and i was already late when i passed by. I promise i’ll start coming by more and talking to you about my life and listening if you have anything to say however you can.” He stood up, taking another shaky breath as he tore his eyes from his grave stone and walked out of the cemetery before starting to walk faster to get to his mom’s house.

  
  


Over the next few weeks, Lloyd visited his dad’s grave a few times on his days off, sitting by it and working on homework as he talked about everything and nothing and he felt at ease being there after a stressful day and just being with his dad in spirit. 

“Hey, dad.” Lloyd shifted his backpack onto his other shoulder as he sat down. “I brought you something.” Lloyd dug into his bag, producing two framed pictures. “It’s you and mom and Uncle Wu before i was born.” He set that picture down first. “And...and the one of you and me on my birthday. “ He set down the other one. Lloyd pulled out his notebook and started to work on some of his college homework, muttering to himself and asking questions outloud and pausing for a moment before continuing his work.

“Do you do this all the time?” a voice startled Lloyd and he fumbled for his pencil, turning to look up at who it was. It was a kid about his age with curly-ish black hair and bushy eyebrows.

“W-what do you mean?” Lloyd drumbed his pencil against his thigh. 

“Do you always just sit here at this guy’s grave and talk to him as if he can hear you and is going to respond?”

“First of all, he can hear me. All souls can, but it’s easier for them on Day of the Departed, you should know that. Second, it’s not every day. I try to come by at least once a week if i’m not busy and say hi, even for five minutes and when i’m stressed, i just come here to calm down. Feeling him with me, it..it calms me. Third, he’s my father and he died when i was 7. I haven’t visited since i was 12 because my mom stopped bringing me and i stopped asking to come after she kept saying that it wouldn’t help and would only miss him more. I’m making up for lost time.”

“I didn’t mean to come off as rude, it’s just that i see you every time i come here and i was curious. I feel like i’ve seen you somewhere else too, though.” 

“I go to the college a few blocks away, live in an apartment even farther. The dorms were too expensive. Mom’s paying for it until i can actually get a job and pay for it myself.”

“That might be it.” The kid thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers in an ‘Ah-ha’ moment. “That it, you’re that kid in my MLA class who’s always alone, no offence.”

“None taken. All my friends moved away for college and didn’t want to stay in town, said they wanted to be as far away as possible on what they had and would visit, but wanted to see the world and no one else understands me and the slight autism what i was born with. It became more manageable as i grew up, but little things set me off.”

“I had a friend with autism and then we gradually just drifted apart and then she had to move while we were struggling to stay friends. We didn’t fight or nothing, just didn’t have as much in common anymore.” Lloyd gave a silent chuckle, blowing air out of his nose as he smiled. 

“I’m Lloyd, by the way, Lloyd Garmadon. Do you want to hang out sometime? You seem like a nice guy.”

“Cole Hence.” The brunet smiled slightly. “And sure. Always open to hang out with someone new.” They traded phone numbers before Cole left, saying her had a job to get to and was already  five minutes late.

“You did this for me, didn’t you?” Lloyd smiled softly as he rested a hand on the headstone. “You nudged him to notice me, didn’t you?” a slight breeze came through for a moment before it was gone.

“Thank you, dad.” Lloyd started to pack up his stuff. “Well, i have to get going. Kai’s in town visiting his highschool, sister and his mom and i promised we’d hang out tonight.”

  
  


“So i met this guy today, we might have became friends.” Lloyd said to Kai as they met up at the diner to talk and catch up.

“How’d you meet?” Kai asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Lloyd wrinkled his nose slightly. He hated coffee and the smell. 

“I finally started going back to visit my dad and i started going, even if it was only 5 minutes but i stayed for hours talking to him some days when i was stressed and the guy, Cole, came up to me today and asked me if i do that everyday and at first i was confused but he said he saw me everytime he was there and then we introduced ourselves and i asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime, he said yes, and we traded numbers.”

“What’s he look like?” Kai asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Black hair, tanish skin, curly hair, bushy brows.” Lloyd rolled his eyes. “And no, he is just a friend, not my boyfriend. I’m not gay like you and Jay.”

“Whatever. Me and Jay make the long distance work, to be honest. And you haven’t had anyone yet, so you don’t know.”

“I almost had a girlfriend once until that bitch wasn’t willing to deal with my autism and i mean, it’s not that bad, i just can’t do bright flashing lights and really loud noises.”

“Eh, some people are bitches.” 

 

A few days later, Lloyd got a text from Cole.

 

**Cole: Hey! It’s Cole. wondering if you wanted to hang out later**

**Lloyd(after a few minutes): Homework and a few tests online. Does tomorrow work? I’m free all day.**

**Cole: After 3? I got work until then.**

**Lloyd: Ok. Movie, food, what did you have in mind?**

**Cole: Both, if you’re open. Never really been good at this kinda thing.**

**Lloyd(after a few more minutes): that works. Want me to meet you at the theater? What time?**

**Cole: Sure, and 3:30?**

**Lloyd: that works. :) see you then.**

  
  


After being up until way past midnight and working on homework and taking those tests he had to take, Lloyd finally fell asleep. He fell asleep until about 2:45 before he finally woke up due to his neighbor, who was moving in, knocking into his door with a thud on accident. It was a small apartment with 3 rooms. That was the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room, which had his bed pushed up against the wall by one of the windows with a TV at the foot of it. 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, glancing at the time. 

“Might as well eat something and change before i go.” He walked into the small kitchenette, digging inside the small mini fridge he had. He pulled out the milk and ate a bowl of cereal before getting in the shower. He put on his dark jeans, light green converse, a green plaid button up, and his green hoodie. He grabbed his house keys and made his way to the cemetery. He was going to spend maybe 10 minutes with his dad before he went to hang out with Cole. 

“Hey dad.” Lloyd smiled and dusted off the pictures that he had left, looking at them. “I was up until past midnight last night doing homework and tests. I only woke up 20 minutes ago and got ready and came here” He fell silent for a moment as he remembered all the good times he had shared with his dad, some of them with their mom, sometimes without their mom.

“Well, I’m Hanging out with Cole tonight. A movie and dinner and, before you get the wrong idea, No, it’s not a date. We’re just hanging out. At least I’m making friends finally. He told me that day you nudged him to me without him knowing that he had an autistic friend but they drifted apart and didn’t have much in common any more. I’ll try harder to make more friends besides him and Kai and Jay, who are a couple now by the way.” He smiled and fell silent.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you for another half hour.” a voice said, startling Lloyd. He looked behind him and saw Cole, who was smirking slightly. “I was visiting my mom and i saw you visiting your dad.”

“Yeah, it’s been a week and i want to tell him about that i’ll try to make new friends and that, i guess, we’re becoming friends.” 

“I agree on that.” Cole smiled slightly. “Well, do you wanna get going now? It looked like you were going to take the bus.”

“Yeah, i don’t have a car. Can’t afford it.” Lloyd shrugged. “We can get going now if you want.”

 

-After the movie-

 

“Oh my god, that was funny but good and action packed but not too much.” Lloyd said as they walked out of the theater. 

“I know, right. It was hilarious when she was trying to walk up to those soldiers outside the weapons place, trying to flip her hair around and bite her lip.” Cole looked at Lloyd and did the funny lip biting the girl had done in the movie, causing him to crack up.

“It’s more funny watching you do it to be honest.” Lloyd playfully punched him in the arm.

“You got some punch, that’s for sure.” Cole had winced slightly at that.

“Sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt you.” Lloyd looked as if he had really hurt him as he glanced at Cole.

“You didn’t, just a sting and then gone.” Cole smiled a bit. Lloyd glanced back at him with a slight frown and then peered behind him and over his shoulder as he saw Kai and Jay walking out of the theater too, holding hands.

“Hold on, i want you to meet my friends.” Lloyd nodded in their direction and Cole saw who he was talking about. “Kai! Jay!” Lloyd made his way over, Cole a step behind.

“Oh! Lloyd, long time no see.” Jay let go of Kai’s hand and gave Lloyd a half hug since he could not do full hugs without freaking out. 

“Yeah, well, Guys, this is Cole. We’re becoming friends. Cole, this is Kai and Jay.” Lloyd smiled as he gestured to them as he said their name.

“Nice to meet you.” Cole said with a slight smile. 

“Agreed.” Kai said, again raising his eyebrows suggestively at Lloyd, who scowled at him while Jay gave him an elbow in the side.

“Just friends.” Cole said, picking up on the slight joke.”Just friends.”  _ At least for now  _ he thought, having gotten to talk with Lloyd and figuring out that they had a lot in common and developing...he didn’t even know what kind of feelings. 

 

After a few more times hanging out and getting to know each other more, Cole decided he had to tell Lloyd how he felt.

 

“Hey, Lloyd, can i tell you something?” Cole asked carefully as he walked Lloyd back to his apartment after another hang out. It had been about 3 months since they met and they were pretty good friends now.

“What is it?” Lloyd glanced over at him as they entered his building and walked up to the second floor where his apartment was located. 

“This might sound a little weird beings we’ve only know each other like 3 and a half months...but...but…” Cole groaned to himself, probably feeling like an idiot for some reason. 

“What is it?” Lloyd looked confused as they stopped outside his door.

“I like you, Lloyd!” Cole said, but it came out almost a shout. “I like you, ok.” He had lowered his voice slightly.

“I like you too, Cole. I mean, we’re friends right?” Lloyd was oblivious to the fact that Cole was trying to admit a crush.

“No, Lloyd. I like you, like you. As more than a friend.” Cole said calmly. That’s when it dawned on Lloyd and he opened his mouth in an O shape. “B-but i mean it’s ok if...if you don’t like me back...W-we can still be frie-” Cole was cut off by Lloyd kissing him. Lloyd didn’t even know what he was really doing as he let his instincts take over as he kissed Cole. It took Cole a moment to realise what was happening and a couple seconds longer to kiss back, right as Lloyd was starting to pull away, thinking he’d done something wrong. Cole pulled him back in slightly and they kept kissing. Lloyd blindly reached back and opened his door, leading Cole inside before breaking the kiss for air, panting slightly.

“You’re an amazing kisser.” Cole breathed, resting their foreheads together. 

“Would you believe me if i said that it was my first kiss?” This earned a laugh out of Cole.

“No.”

“Well, it is.” Lloyd kissed him again, smiling.

“D-do you think i could maybe s-spend the night?” Cole whispered into the kiss. “I-i really don’t want to have to go home to my dad. He’s gotten drunk again. He’s been drunk and drinking for months after we lost my mom.”

“You’re welcome any time.” Lloyd pulled away, gesturing around the room. “As you can see, i never have people over, so the only place to sit is my bed, but you’re always welcome, Cole. Especially after that kiss.”

“Wanna go again?”

“Definitely.” Lloyd practically pulled him over to the bed so they could get more comfortable and  eventually fall asleep 


	29. Morro x Kai (inspired by A wolf in Sheeps' Clothing by Set It Off)

_ Beware, beware, be skeptical _

_ Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold _

_ Deceit so natural _

_ But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning.  _

 

Kai sighed as he walked into school, his music blasting in his ears. He was rarely without at least one earbud in, even during class. He never took his phone out to change the song, but always had music playing. He was a music junkie, but it didn’t help that he was in an accident as a kid that gave him a permanent ringing in his ears and he used music to drown it out. Sometimes he would even remix songs but he had gotten really into music from the age of 6 when he got his first ipod. 

Also, a few weeks ago, he found out that his boyfriend, Cole, had been cheating on him with Jay after countlessly making it look like Jay was the one trying to do stuff to him, Kai was hurt and didn’t know if he ever wanted love again. He had gone through 2 boyfriends and a girlfriend in 2 years. One of them was his best friend, Lloyd, and they had only broken up because it threatened to tear apart their friendship but Cole cheated on him with Jay and his girlfriend, Skylor, left him for his sister, which hurt.

“Why are you always listening to music, weirdo?” a voice that wasn’t blended in with the other voices caught Kai’s attention. Unless something was clearly directed at him, everything sounded slightly muted and that was his life.

“Huh?” He asked, looking around.

“I said, why are you always listening to music?” The voice came from the black haired boy who had green stripes who was leaning against a locker, giving Kai a puzzled look.

“Cuz i can…?” Kai said, shrugging. “Is it a crime to listen to music, Morro?” Morro was a kid in one of his classes who had a temper and could be rude at times, but was otherwise a nice person, although Kai was wary of him. 

“You’re the only kid never told to take ‘em out and turn it off.”

“Accident when i was 6. Permanent ringing in my ears so i drown it out.” Kai shrugged. “And can you get off my locker, i need to get something.” 

“I find it sad that Lloyd’s your only friend.” Morro pushed away from the locker. “And you’re love life is sad.”

“Does it matter? My life isn’t anything for you to be concerned about, let alone my love life.”

“You probably haven’t even had your first kiss, yet.” Morro smirked.

“It was Lloyd. It was just 2 months before we almost weren’t friends and broke up to protect that. My girlfriend left me for my sister and Cole cheated on me. It is sad, to be honest, but it doesn’t concern you, Morro.”

“I’m just trying to make small talk and i have awkward social skills and things take a bad turn all the time and it isn’t my fault.” Morro shrugged. 

“Either way,” Kai turned to look at him, “What do you want? You never talk to me unless you have to.”

“My mother is forcing me to make friends and get out of the house and do things. You’re a little more my speed to be honest. I hate people that talk to much.”

“Then you’ll hate Lloyd.” Kai smiled dryly, closing his locker.

“Who said anything about Lloyd?” Morro raised an eyebrow.

“He’s my best friend and i don’t like people who are rude to him. If you want to be friends, you at least have to be nice to him and don’t talk bad about him around me.” Kai crossed his arms.

“Fine. That's not hard. We should see a movie or something this weekend so i’m not yelled at for locking myself in my room.”

“Fine. Text me.” 

  
  


“Ok, for this research project, I’m going to pair you up.” the teacher said. She spouted off pair after pair as she made it down the list.

“Morro and Nya.”

“Skylor and Zane.”

“Lloyd and Jay.” That left only one possibility for who Kai’s partner was for this and he wasn’t happy. 

“Kai and Cole.”

“Uh-uh. That's not going’ work!” Cole shouted.

“Not changing it. If you have a real problem, Mr Hence, besides ‘We don’t get along’ or ‘Slacker’ come see me after class.” the teacher gave him a fake, sweet smile. “And no trading partners or you get a big fat F.” the last part was directed at everyone. 

 

“How are we going to make this work?” Cole growled at Kai after class.

“I don’t know and the only reason i’m even talking to you is because we don’t have a choice. I still very much hate you for what you did.” 

“Like i care.” Cole chuckled.

“And for the record, it hurts a person a lot less if you just say you want to break up rather than cheating for months.” Kai stuffed his other earbud back in his ear and walked away angrily. He hadn’t talked to Cole since the day he found out he had been cheating and he cut it off.

 

“Are you ok?” Lloyd asked at lunch as Kai sat down. “I know that has to be the worst partner you could ever get after what he did.”

“I still hate his guts.” Kai said, shrugging as Morro sat down with them.

 

“Oh! Can i come?” Lloyd asked after finding out Kai and Morro were going to see a movie this weekend.

“As long as you don’t talk through the movie.” Morro said, earning a slight glare from Kai. “I mean...Yeah, just try not to interrupt the movie by talking.” 

 

_ Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul? _

_ No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals? _

_ Jack be nimble, Jack be quick _

_ Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks _

 

_ So could you _

_ Tell me how you're sleeping easy _

_ How you're only thinking of yourself _

_ Show me how you justify _

_ Telling all your lies like second nature _

_ Listen, mark my words, one day _

_ You will pay, you will pay _

_ Karma's gonna come collect your debt _

  
  
  


It had been a  few weeks since Kai started hanging out with Morro and they were decent friends. Kai and Cole got a B on their research project and no longer had to work together or talk to each other. 

“Kai, you wanna chill this weekend?” Morro asked at lunch. Lloyd was sick and wasn’t at school today.

“Sure, want me to ask Lloyd?”

“No, just us. He’s not as bad as i thought he would be, but...He is a little too talkative sometimes.”

“Yeah, he gets that way sometimes, but i guess.”

“Cool. I’ll drive. Noon?”

“Yeah, saturday. Parents won’t mind” Morro understood that Kai’s real parents died when he was in the car crash that gave him the ringing in his ears and lived with his sister with adopted parents. 

 

“I’m going out with friends tomorrow if that’s fine.” Kai said when he got home.

“Lloyd?” his ‘mom’ asked

“No, Morro.” 

  
  


“That was a really good movie.” Morro said as they walked back to his car. They were stopping at the local dinner to get some late lunch before Morro dropped Kai back off at home.

“It was.” Kai stuck one earbud back in, turning the music up a bit louder but left one out so he could hear Morro.

“What was your favorite part?”

“Probably when whatshisname was trying to push Bravestone off the cliff but Bravestone was too strong. That was funny.”

“I liked when Ruby Roundhouse was trying to strut her stuff to distract the guys by the weapons arsenal.” Kai chuckled.

“Yeah.”

  
  


“Kai.” Morro said before he got out of the car, causing him to look at him. Morro suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. Kai wasn't thinking straight. He hated Cole for cheating on him but he wasn’t over him yet and a huge part of his heart still belonged to the brunet. He immediately kissed Morro back before his brain could catch up to him and he pulled away suddenly, looking ashamed.

Getting out of the car, Kai said, “That was a mistake.” He practically ran inside his house, leaving Morro slightly hurt.

  
  


“Kai, i’m sorry for what i did saturday.” Morro said. “I don’t know what drove me to do that.”

“You’re allowed to like me, Morro, but i’m not sure if i want love again after what Cole did. He hurt me and i’m not over it. Part of me still feels like it belongs to him when it doesn’t. He broke my heart.”

“And i’m willing to pick up the pieces.” Morro said, grabbing his hand as Kai tried to walk away. Kai looked back at him, at their intertwined hands, and then back up at his face. Morro was only about 2 inches taller than him. He just noticed this and blushed slightly. 

“L-let me think about it.” Morro nodded and let go of his hand with a soft smile and turned to go to class. He wasn’t going to say anything about it to Kai. He wasn’t going to ask if he’d thought about it or ask him out again. If kai never said anything, Morro would know the answer of silence was no. 

  
  


“Are you sure you’re willing to pick up the pieces? Willing to deal with me and my insecurities and my music?” Kai asked Morro a few days later.

“Yeah. Everyone has insecurities. Sometimes i feel like i can’t tell anyone about my addiction to...some things. (not drugs or those things) and music is fun. I’ll even admit that i thought about punching Cole for what he did. He doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as you.”

“You do remember why i’m  _ always  _ listening to music, right?”

“Yes. It was from an accident when you were 6 and you use it to drown out the annoying but permanent ringing in your ears.”

“Yeah, Ok...i...i’ll see you at lunch, ok?” Kai nodded slightly.

“Ok. I just want you to know i hope we can still be friends, even if your answer is no.” Morro said before Kai walked off. 

During all of the classes Kai had before lunch, he couldn’t stop thinking about Morro and how nice he was when you were nice to him and how mean he could be when you weren’t and he liked how sarcastic Morro could be sometimes and he knew he had his answer. It wasn’t something he would normally do, but something made him want to do it. 

Come lunch, Kai was ready. He took a deep breath before walking over to where Morro stood, leaning against the wall as he waited for Kai and Lloyd to show up. Kai walked over to him and just kissed him. Morro was startled at first but, one he realized it was only Kai, he kissed back, pulling Kai slightly closer.

“Is that a yes?” Morro murmured slightly before they pulled apart.

“Yeah.” Kai smiled gently.

  
  


“Did i miss something?” Lloyd said as he sat down at lunch with Kai and Morro. He saw Morro lightly had an arm around Kai and was confused at that.

“Not really important.”  Kai said, reaching up to adjust his earbud. “But it’s been about 2 weeks.”

“Glad to see you finally moved on from Cole.” Lloyd said with a smile.

“Don’t mention that son-of-a-bitch. It’s his loss for giving up someone so great.” Morro gave Kai a quick kiss on the temple. 

“Gag.” Lloyd said. He didn’t mean it in a rude way, it was just his way of saying he didn’t want to hear the flirting when he was around.

  
  


“Get off me!” Morro said, pushing a girl off of him. She had natural princess curl hair and electric blue eyes and she was far from ugly. Kai walked around the corner to see this. School was over but Kai stayed longer to get some help in one of his classes from the teacher. 

“You know you want me, Morro, just admit it.” She said,batting her eyelashes way to much.

“No i don’t and i have a boyfriend. I’m gay.” this caused the girl’s nose to scrunch up in disgust. 

“I can’t believe i ever liked you, faggot.” she walked away.

“How much did you see?” Morro asked Kai, unsure what he would think. 

“You pushed her off and she got mad and walked away after you said you were gay.” Kai said.

“Ok. I just want you to know i would never,  _ never _ in a million years, cheat on you or stage this like Cole did to you.” Kai smiled but didn’t say anything. Even though he could tell it wasn’t staged, he was still a little wary. 

“Come on, i want to show you something.” Morro gave Kai a kiss before taking his hand and leading him to his car.

 

“Where are we going?” Kai asked as they got closer to the forest that was maybe a half hour outside of where they lived and went to school.

“You’ll see.” Morro  said, pulling into a small path and behind some trees. Kai slowly got out and looked around, wondering what Morro was going to show him. 

“This way.” Morro took his hand and after a 6 minute walk from the car, they came to a tree house. It was small with a small skylight in the roof and a trap-door in the floor to enter from. There were a few paint cans scattered around, some open and empty and some closed and there were brushes around too and different little artworks were around the walls from a sunset on the beach to a wolf howling on the moon and they were amazing. 

“I didn’t know you were an artist.” Kai lightly ran his hand over one of them as he admired it. 

“I can only do it when i’m stressed. Anytime else i can’t do jack.” Morro chuckled, leaning against one of the walls. Thats when Kai noticed a small cot and a pile of blankets in one corner.

“Do you live here?” 

“Only when my parents are fighting, which is at least once a week on average. Or when i’m stressed and i come out and feel too tired to drive.” Morro looked down.

“You can always come stay with me. My parents won’t mind.” Kai said, taking his hands.

“Yeah, but i like it out here and they want a divorce and my dad’s trying to take me with him and i don’t want to move halfway across ninjago. Not when he’s just going to move in his parents i’ve never met. Plus they’d expect where i’d be after meeting you and previously knowing your parents.” Morro shrugged.

“It is really quiet, so i can see why you like it.” Kai wrapped his arms around Morro’s neck and kissed him. 

“I love you.” Morro said, kissing back as he wrapped his arms around Kai’s waist. 

“I love you too, Morro.” This was the first time Kai had actually said it without hesitation. After a second they pulled away they stood their, foreheads resting against each other.

“Ya’know, this is the best relationship i’ve ever been in and it hasn’t even been a month.” Kai said, pulling away.

“I try.” Morro earned a laugh for that. He picked up Kai’s other earbud and stuck it into his ear to see what he was listening to.

_ Deceit so natural _

_ But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning. _

 

“I didn’t know you were a Freak.” Morro said, smiling slightly.

“I like a few songs. I got into that one after...last time…”

“Don’t worry, i’m not going to become him. He was a vicious wolf all the time, faking the sheep, but i’m not. I can be a vicious wolf when i’m upset but i’m a sheep more than anything, especially around you.” Morro gently kissed the tip of his nose, causing Kai to blush. “And my sheep isn’t a fake that will hurt you like his did.”


	30. Arranged Marriage: Cole x Nya (sorta)

“Cole, may we come in?” There was a knock on my door.

“uh...Just a second, mom!” I shouted, pulling the phone away from my face to do so.

“I gotta go, Kai. My parents need me for something. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.” Kai hung up. Kai was the prince of another kingdom that visited us sometimes, as we were great friends and through those visits, Kai and I had met and started dating in secret.

“Come in!” I immediately set my phone on my nightstand and made it look like i had been working on a drawing. It wasn’t hard since i had been before Kai called and my stuff was still sprawled out around me. 

“We have some good news.” My father said, stepping in after my mom, who was smiling widely and bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. 

“What is it?” I asked, setting my pencil down to make it look like i had just finished. 

“Well, you are of age and most kids-” my dad started, but mom couldn’t contain herself.

“You’re getting married!” She shrieked, smiling at me. My heart sank slightly because i already knew it wasn’t going to be to Kai. I didn’t know how they would react to me being gay, so i never said anything.

“Who?” I said, mustering a believable smile to make it look less sad and more surprised than i really was.

“Nya!” My mom was beaming as if she had made something with her own hands, which she didn't do often. 

“W-why Nya?” I said, truly surprised now. Nya was Kai’s sister and it just felt wrong talking about marrying her.

“It works out in everyone favor. It will unite our kingdoms as one ad that's what all of us want.”  my dad said, nodding to himself. “It works out because both of you are of age, most kids your age are already or almost married, and you’ll be happy. That's one of the most important reasons besides uniting the kingdoms as one.” 

I opened my mouth to say something, then decided against it and closed it, looking down at my sketch of a weird animal with a wolf’s head, Lions front half, and the back half of a horse. I didn't know what it was. 

“Do you have something you need to say?” my mom asked, noticing this.

“N-no...i’m just surprised is all.” I mumbled.

“See? I knew he’d be speechless!” My mom said to my dad with a smile before both of them left to do what needed to be done. My bedroom door closed behind them.  After i was sure they were gone, i quickly texted my cousin Skylor. Her parents had died when she was 6 and she had been growing up alongside me since i was 8. I was almost 18 in a few weeks and she was almost 16.

 

**Me: OMFG you will not believe what mom and dad just told me.**

**Skylor: What? Tell me!!**

**Me: come 2 my room ASAP**

 

Not two minutes later, she came bursting through my bedroom door, nearly tripping over her dress. She wanted to wear pants like me, but my mom wouldn’t let her, saying it was unlady like. Sometimes, my mom would compromise and let her wear leggings under a skirt.

“Spill the beans.” She said, plopping down on the edge of my bed, careful of the art stuff thrown around me.

“I’m getting married.” I said, gritting my teeth.

“That's good….? I don’t see the problem” She said, hesitating. “Haven’t you always wanted to marry Kai? Is that whats happen-”

“Tonya.” I said, cringing as i did. 

“You’re getting married to my girlfriend?!” She gasped.

“I can’t go through with it. It might as well be incest since she’s like a sister to me too.” I sighed, unsure what to do. “What do i do?”

“One, call Kai and see what he says and how he reacts. I’ma call Nya ad see if she knows yet. Second, you need to tell them, third, why?”

“They said it was to unite the kingdoms as one and because it would work out for everyone and because i would be happy. I”M NOT HAPPY AND I’M FREAKING OUT, SKY, I’M FREAKING OUT!!!!”

“CALM DOWN, COLE!! Marrying Kai will do exactly the same thing. They’re both related and from the same kingdom. Call him NOW and tell him what you were told. I’ll call Nya and do the same. After, we’ll probably go talk to them and tell them.” i nodded and picked up my phone. i dialed Kais number slowly and hesitated before actually calling.

  
  


“That was quick.” Was the first thing he said when he answered.

“It was nothing really important.” I lied at first, aware that Skylor was watching me. 

“Oh…? To be honest, i wish i could be there right now and kiss you. I don’t like the long distance thing.”

“Me neither. A good cuddle would be nice.” i smiled slightly.

“So what did your parents want anyways?”

“It’s kinda big deal.” I said nervously.

“But you said it wasn’t important.”

“I’ll admit, that was a lie because i didn’t want to start off with it.”

“Cole, tell me what they needed you for.”

“So…. i’m supposed to get married. It was arranged”

“Who the hell are you supposed to marry?”

“Nya to, quote unquote, ‘Unite the kingdoms and because it works out for everyone and i’ll be happy.’ I am not happy with this!!”

“Calm down. One. Marrying me would do exactly the same thing and everyone would actually be happy, Two. tell them about us since you clearly haven't, and three, stay calm. We’ll figure this out. I love you with my heart.”

“I love you too, with everything i have.” I smiled into the phone. “I...I should go tell them now before i chicken out. My dad scares me sometimes. Have you told your parents?”

“I tried, but they shut me down and didn’t believe me.”

“When have you ever lied to them?”

“Exactly. Go tell him, love.”

“Ok. i’ll text you and tell you how it goes.” I smiled and hung up, but sighed. WHile I hung up, Sky called Nya, who was in hysterics after finding out about this marriage so suddenly. 

“Calm down Nya….Just calm down...you’re going to be ok. None of us are going to let this go through.” Skylor paused to let Nya ramble about something. “Cole just got off the phone with KAi a few minutes ago. We’re going to go tell his parents….Yeah...i promise it’s not going to happen, not over my dead body…..love you too, babe...yeeees...we’re going to go do what now….bye….i’m hanging up, call you after...i hate to leave you like this, but i can’t do anything until we sort this out...ok...bye for real this time.” Skylor hung up and stood up.

“Lets go tell them.”

  
  


“I don’t want to get married to Nya.” Cole said, stepping inside the open door of his parents’ study. Skylor was next to him for support and to tell them she was with Nya. 

“It’s already set.” His mom said, looking at him sadly. “We chose Nya because we thought you liked her?”

“As a friend.” Cole said. “I don’t want a wife.”

“Then what do you want?” His dad sighed.

“A husband.” Cole’s parents looked at him, surprised. “I’m gay and i’m already with someone.”

“What would Nya think about the marriage being canceled?”

“SHe was in hysterics over not wanting to do it.” Skylor said. “And i’m not letting my girlfriend get married to my cousin.” SKylor piped up.

“Cole, who are you with?”

“Kai.” the brunet replied with a slight smile at the thought. His parents sighed and looked at each other for a long moment as if having a silent conversation only they understood. Finally, the turned back to look at him and Skylor.

“We suppose it would do the same thing, since they are siblings, but we have to talk to Ray and Maya and see how they feel. If they don’t support it, you  _ will  _ marry Nya and that's not an option.” His dad said. “Now leave so we can do important things.” Sky and Cole walked back out with a respectful smile and nod. Once they were down the hall, they broke into cheers and highfives. They went back to Cole’s room and he moved most of his drawings around to give skylor more room to sit down. 

“Lets video call them on my laptop.” Cole pulled it out of his night stand, opened up skype and pressed call on Kai’s name. It took a few tried since Kai didn’t pick up at first, but he finally did with a smile.

“Go get Nya!” Skylor said, sitting next to Cole and leaning her back against his headboard. Confused, Kai got up, setting his computer on his bed as he went to go get Nya, who was probably still hysterical. They were left staring at his headboard of his bed for five minutes before he finally came back, Nya sitting next to him, fidgeting with her dress and she looked awful, as if she had been crying. 

“I really don’t want this to happen...i mean, it’s not that i wouldn't be happy but it's just-” Nya started, her words shaky.

“None of us do, Nya.” Cole sad, smiling softly. “It would be like incest from how close you and i are.”

“And i’d probably cry not getting yo be with you.” Skylor added.

“You called like ten times.” Kai shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes. “Is this really that important? If it makes you feel any better, i tried to tell my parents again.”

“About that….” Cole said as if it was bad news and he could tell Nya got even more scared.

“We talked to my aunt and uncle and-” Skylor tried to add.

“And they said that they just want everyone to be happy and said they’d see if they could convince your parents.”

“They said it was only going to happen if they couldn’t convince them.” They could all see Nya relax and become less tense. After maybe 20 more minutes of random talk between the four of them, there was a knock on Kai’s door and a few muffled words.

“Mute it.” Kai whispered before shouting a “Come in!” Cole quickly hit mute on his end as he saw Kai partly close his laptop but not enough to cut off the call.

“We have news.” It was his dad, King Ray.

“Good news or bad?” Nya said, leaning against her brother slightly.

“That depends on how you look at it.” It was Queen Maya.

“Can you get on with it?” Kai said, rolling his eyes.

“King Lou and Queen Cassandra called. We just got off the phone.” Ray said. “And it would seem that Cole doesn’t want to do through with the wedding.” Nya gave a sigh of relief for dramatic effect. 

“You’re dating the cousin, right? Sky…?” Maya asked.

“SKylor.” Nya said, nodding nervously.

“And...that means you’re-” Ray started, looking at Kai.

“With Cole? Yeah.” Ray sighed slightly.

“It would appear that cole would rather marry you.” Maya said with a soft smile at her son. “Either way, it completes what we were trying to accomplish in the first place, so Nya, you’re no longer getting married, Kai you’re getting married.” They waited long enough for his surprised reaction before leaving.

“You said nothing!” Kai said, opening up the laptop again and glaring at Cole, who unmuted the conversation.

“I didn’t know if it would even work and i wanted to know if it was before i said anything!” Cole said defensively his hands up, but he was laughing.

“Whatever. At least you’re not getting married to my sister.” Kai chuckled as Nya and Skylor both left to have a private conversation on their skype.

  
  
  


“Do you, Kai Smith of Ignacia take Cole Hence of Jamokikai to be your husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” the priest asked Kai, looking over at him.

“Yes...I mean..I do.” Kai stammered, smiling.

“Do you, Cole Hence of Jamokikai take Kai Smith of Ignacia to be your husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” the priest asked Cole, looking over at him.

“I do.” Cole held back a chuckle, waited until it was time, and pulled Kai in for a loving hug and kiss at the same time. They both kissed until they needed air, the world disappearing around them as they rested their foreheads together and looked into the other’s eyes, cheers erupting from their families and the thousand or so citizens from each kingdom who had showed up in their best formal. 


	31. Zane x Kai

“What's 29 squared (29*29) divided by 5 plus 8 minus 69?” Zane asked, standing at the front of the classroom. He gave everyone a moment to to do this on their papers before waiting for a few hands to see.His eyes landed on Kai. Kai was a kid with C-’s all around the board. He was just barely passing his classes.Zane noticed Kai hadn’t even tried to solve it.

“Kai,do you know the answer?” He asked, although there were other kids in the class who knew.

“107.2” He said without hesitation, sighing. He was slouched low in his seat,not caring and clearly not wanting to be here.

“Very good. That is correct.” Zane smiled slightly and proceeded to show how to solve it on the board. 29 squared was the same as multiplying 29*29.

“Page 349 in your work books is homework!” Zane called as the bell rang and everyone herded out the door to leave for the day. Because of where his desk was, Kai was the last one on their way out the door.

“Kai? May i speak to you for a moment?”

“I kinda have to go pick up my sister from the other high school.” Kai said, glancing over his shoulder from by the door.

“I’ll only take a few minutes.” Kai rolled his eyes, but walked so he was standing across from Zane at his desk. “I’m concerned about your grade in my class.”

“I’m passing, aren’t I?” Kai crossed his arms.

“Yes.”

“Then why are you worried?”

“You’re a very bright student, but you don’t try. You understand the material, but you have bad grades. You don’t turn in the work like you should and when you do, you leave it half completed.”

“I don’t want to be here, that's why.”

“That's no excuse for not applying yourself. You do want a good job in the future, correct?”

“Youtube. I plan to make that a full time job when i graduate. Youtubers make a lot of money. I already have a good number of subscribers.” Kai sighed. “Can i go now?”

“Could you stay after school  on tuesday next week so i can see what you know and so i can help you with what you don’t?”

“I have to pick up my sister. My parents aren’t always home and work late all the time.” Kai wasn’t going to tell his teacher that his parents were missing and that he lived by himself with just his sister or that he had to work every day to pay the bills. That was part of the reason his work was half assed. He was so tired every night to actually try and he constantly had to worry about his sister and making sure there was food on the table. He did have a youtube channel. He was off from work on saturdays and that's when he hung out with his sister and uploaded videos and stuff.

“I’ll call them then and tell them then.” Zane said. 

“You won’t get a reply back cuz they’re always busy. I have a part time job right now and that's part of the reason i can’t. I’m already going to be 10 minutes late because of you.” Kai turned and walked out the door at a hurried pace.

 

“I hate coming to work with you.” Nya said with a slight groan as she sat down at her usual spot at the diner and pulling out her homework. Nya was 14 and Kai didn’t trust her home alone yet. “Especially when i’m old enough to be home alone.”

“I know, but it’s just us and i worry about you. I feel more comfortable with you being with me.” Kai set his bag with her and went to go change into his uniform and then clocked in, telling his boss that his teacher held him after school and he was sorry. His boss said not to let it happen again and he nodded, starting to walk around to take orders and bring food and drinks. It didn’t pay a whole lot, but it was enough to pay the bills, working until about 10 or so every night and working from about 8 to 10 on sundays. Sundays was when Kai let Nya spend the night with his friend Jay. Jay was a year younger than him, seventeen years old, and him and Nya were dating. Only a two and a half year difference. Kai didn’t care, but he had promised to hurt Jay if he ever hurt his sister.

“Maybe Jay will show up soon  and you can go over to his house until i get off.” Kai said as he dropped a glass of water off at his sister's table. “You can always call him and see if he will.”

“I guess.” She frowned down at her homework for a moment before scribbling something down. 

“Don’t tell me you had a fight.” He said before walking away to go take another order. The place wasn’t very crowded now, but it would be soon with the dinner rush. 

“We didn’t have a fight.” Nya said when Kai refilled her cup. “I’m just conflicted.”

“Why? Jays a great guy.” Kai admitted to them both a while ago before they became a thing that he was gay and liked Jay. The feelings weren’t mutual, but Kai was ok with just being friends.

“I know. I just...there's this other guy at my school who’s flirting with me and i try to get him to leave me alone, but he won’t and its making me contemplate my feelings.”

Kai just nodded before going to continue work. After a while, he was given a break and he slid into the booth across from Nya. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked and she shook her head. “Need help on homework?”She shook her head again. She was reading and seemed engrossed  in whatever she was reading on her phone, laughing slightly and smiling, going through pages on the ebook. After a moment, Jay slid into the booth next to her, wrapping an arm around her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Hi.” She said, never once looking away from what she was reading.

“I have never actually seen her want to read.”

“Fuck off.” She said, only half paying attention.

“Watch your language.” Kai said, rolling his eyes. “Hungry?” he looked at Jay.

“A little.” Jay smiled slightly. “You doing ok in your classes or whatever?” Jay had graduated school early because he had skipped a fourth and fifth He was about 8 years old in sixth grade and was about 11 as a freshman in highschool. He had been the youngest in his classes for a few years and was currently in college with reduced tuition and bored for being almost considered a child prodigy.  He graduated high school at 4

“Bare minimum.” Kai admitted. “I’m dead set on youtube after this is all over. Video games, vlogs, Q&A’s, real life stuff, maybe something kinda like the Sides or like the dark sides of Sean and Mark. Fun stuff and you can still get money from it too. Look at the youtubers who do it full time. That's how they pay their bills.”

“You’re a sad case.” Jay shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever.”

“Is  Mr. Zane still there or whatever still. He was just starting when i got him. He did decently well for a new guy.”

“Yeah. I was late to work because of him talking to me after class.” Kai rolled his eyes.

“He’s trying to make sure you pass.”

“I  _ am passing _ I have a C- in every class. That's not an F so therefore i am not failing.”

“Maybe he’s making sure you understand the material.”

“I do. I can do it in my head. I just don’t want to be there and i don’t turn everything in and i don’t honestly care.” Kai glanced at the clock. His break was now over. “If you leave, let me know.” He got up to get Jay a water and then to refill cups and take orders. After a few minutes, Jay ordered a coke for him and Nya and some french toast with strawberries and bananas at Nyas request. He himself got a burger. It was an extra slow night, so Kai was told to go home early along with another kid named Cole. 

“We were actually just about to leave.” Jay said as they walked out. It was about 8, two hours earlier than Kai normally left.

“I’m spending the night.”  Nya said as she followed Jay to his car.

“Get her to school on time.” Kai called to Jay before getting in his own car and driving home. 

  
  


_ “Kai, please start turning in the work. I know you understand it and you must have plenty of time before work or before you get to bed to complete it.” Zane said, leaning against his desk.  _ Kai was dreaming and it weirdly involved his teacher

_ “Not when i get home at ten and i’m exhausted.” I replied, crossing my arms. _

_ “Why do you work so late?” He asked, seeming worried. _

_ “That's what they gave me for my schedule.” _

_ “Perhaps you should tell them you have school. I am surprised your parents don’t complain to your boss.” _

_ “My parents aren’t around. It's just me and my sister. They went missing years ago and i never got put into foster care. Our neighbors helped us until we were old enough to take care of ourselves at least a little bit.” _

_ “Dear god. I didn’t know.” _

_ “I don’t tell people, but you kinda forced me too since you keep pushing the issue and i need you to stop. I don’t think you should care unless i’m actually failing.” I started to walk away. _

_ “I do care when i know you know about the material. I don’t only care about you passing the class, i care about you getting good grades and succeeding in life I care about you, Kai. As more than a student.” Zane caught my wrist _

 

Kai awoke with a gasp, staring at the ceiling. His alarm was going off loudly and he was ten minutes late for school. He didn’t even have time to think about his dream.

“Shit!” He turned it off, quickly got dressed, and drove to school. He got a late pass and went to class. 

 

“Sorry i’m late.” He said as he walked into class, handing his pass to Zane. Today was an alternative schedule and so he had Zane first instead of last. As Kai sat down at his desk, his mind wandered to his dream.  _ What did it mean? Do i….oh god...maybe i do….thats fucking wrong. He’s like 20 years older than me. _

“Kai!” a voice said, startling him from his thoughts. It was the very person he had been thinking about. “I asked you if you knew the answer.”

“What was the question?” Kai blinked, startled. 

“I asked you the answer to question five on your worksheet.” Half of the class sniggered and it dawned on him that he had been staring at Zane for some time now.

“Uh…” He glanced down at the question, thought or a moment, and then stated his answer. “69.93, rounding slightly” He had done it in his head.

“For someone so spacy, he’s a quick thinker.” a kid around him whispered.

“He was staring at Mister Zane for almost twenty minutes.” Someone else whispered.

“That is correct.” Zane said with a soft smile. “Could you please explain your work?”

“38 squared is 1444 when divide by 69, you get 21.92, rouding, then you add 49 then you get 69.93 with some rounding.”

“Very good.”

 

“Kai, can i talk to you for a second?” Zane asked as he started to leave class. “You were staring at me for a good while, are you ok?”

“Fine. I just had a weird dream last night and i was thinking about it and it made no sense and...yeah….I’m not even going to talk about it because it made no sense.” Kai was not going to tell Zane that his dream had been about him.

“Ok. If you need someone to talk to, i’m here. Do you think you would be able to stay after school anytime soon to make up missing work for my class?”

“I don’t know. I can ask my boss, maybe get a day off during the week instead of saturdays. If not, Lunch, 6th period for other grades, works for me if you don’t have a class.” It was the first time Kai had ever agreed to do that, but it was only because...he didn’t even know why. 

“Lunch. Lunch works for me.” Zane said, glad to actually have some progress. 

  
  


They did this for a few weeks, meeting up during lunch hour and Kai’s c- slowly went up to a b+ and soon remained thus for longer than a few days.

“I knew you understood. You just need to turn in the work and actually finish it.” Zane said, smiling at Kai. they were just across the table from each other. Kai gave a half smile back, but had to look away. He knew it was wrong to like his teacher, but he couldn’t help himself. When the bell rang, Kai was grateful as he put his stuff into his bag quickly as if he didn’t want to be late to class, and shouted a quick goodbye over his shoulder as he rushed into the hall. Once he was mixed in with the crowd of other 12th graders, he slowed down to a slow walk.

  
  


“Kai’s thinking about someone.” Nya taunted as Kai dropped her and her friend off at her friends house.

“So what?” Kai rolled his eyes. “Call me if you decide to stay the night.” He waited until they were inside before he drove to meet Jay. His boss had given him today off instead of saturday. 

 

“Are you ok?” Jay asked as he let Kai inside of his apartment. “You’re clearly thinking about someone.” 

“Yeah and it's wrong of me to think about this person!”Kai threw himself down on Jays couch, sprawling across it dramatically. “I had a dream about this person too last night and it made me realise i have feelings for them and it’s worse than than i had them for you! You know hobad that was.” Jay looked at him with wide eyes. “I was staring at him for almost twenty minutes and almost everyone noticed!”

“Who were you staring at? Another classmate?” Jay asked, not sure why it was such a big deal as he lifted Kais legs and sat down, letting them be in his lap.

“The teacher!” Kai said, burying his face in his hands and mumbling something.

“Who?”

“ZANE! And that's wrong! He's like twenty years older than us!”

“He’s only 25.” Jay laughed at his friend. “Seven years isn’t so bad. I had a friend who fell in love with a guy twenty years older than her and they’re happily married with 4 kids.”

“WHat am i going to do, though? He’s a high school teacher and i’m a high schooler. That's kinda against the law.”

“Tell him how you feel and keep it a secret if he likes you back. That, or wait until you graduate.”

“Thats so long.” Kai moaned. 

“Three months isn’t very long.” Jay rolled his eyes.

  
  


It was a struggle to keep his feelings a secret, but Kai managed. He even turned in all his work  in all his classes and brought up his grade. He only did it for Zane’s sake. Today was his graduation. He was sad his parents couldn’t be there, but he was happy Jay and Nya were there.  He was waiting calmly for his name to be called so he could go up and get his diploma. 

“Kai Smith!” He smiled as he went up there. He waved at Nya and Jay and his eyes landed on Zane, who was sitting with the rest of the teachers in the crowd. His smile grew slightly and he accepted the diploma, got his picture taken, and went into the crowd to go sit with Nya and Jay.

 

Once it was over, Kai told Nya and Jay he would meet them outside. He made his way over to Zane. Kai had a slip of paper in his hand with his phone number on it. Zane was congratulating some of the students and soon he was alone in the crowd. Kai took his  chance before he chickened out. He grabbed the front of Zane’s shirt and kissed him only long enough for him to realise who it was. WHile he did, Kai slipped his number into his pocket and ran back through the crowd until he was  gone and Zane wouldn’t be able to find him.

“I did it.” Kai said, looking terrified as he got in the car with Nya and Jay

“I knew you could. How did he react?” Jay smiled at him as they drove away o go celebrate.

“I didn’t stay long enough to find out. I did it and slipped my number in his pocket and ran. I was terrified and i didn;t know what to do.”

 

A few days later, Kai got a text from an unknown number ( **UN** ) while he was on his way to work

**UN: I hope i have the correct number. The writing was a bit messy and smudged by the person who gave me this number. It is Zane and i hope this is Kai. I just wanted to say that is was unprofessional of me to like you the way i did, so i kept it to myself and i did not just give you the grade you got because of it. You earned the grade fair and square and i hope i didn’t take what you did at the graduation wrong. You like me too?**

Kai reread and reread the message a few times  to ensure he read it correctly, both confused and surprised. It was hard, but he decided to, and managed to, wait until after work before replying.

**Kai: I just got your message, or i would have replied sooner. I was at work. You have the right number. I had also felt it was wrong and it was hard to not stare or say anything, but i managed. The truth is, i’ve liked you for a few months and something i lied about when you first wanted to talk to me was about my parents. Nya (my sister) and I have lived together, just us, for many years. When we were kids, our parents went missing and our neighbors basically raised us until i was old enough to get a job and then helped out, but not as much as they used to.  This is off topic, but you needed to know**

After a few more minutes, he got another text.

**Zane: I am very sorry. I wish i had known. I hope i never upset you when i brought up that topic. Would you care to meet up sometime? I think that is what i am supposed to ask. I am new to this**

**Kai(while smiling and laughing to himself as he pulled into his driveway.): You didn’t upset me i would love to. Saturday works if it works for you. Its my day off. If not, i work all day sunday, but any time before three works any other day.**

**Zane(after a few minutes, probably multitasking): Saturday is perfect. I’m off work that day as well. Where shall we meet?**

**Kai: i forget teachers work during the summer lol. I don’t know. Let's talk in the morning. Its really late**

**Zane: lol?**

**Kai: oh my god, don’t tell me you don’t know text lingo**

**Zane: i don’t**

**Kai: lol=laugh out loud**

**Kai(smiling slightly): Night :)**

**Zane: goodnight :)**

  
  


They ended up meeting at a local diner (different from where Kai worked) and at first it was really awkward and silent, aside from ordering their food, until Zane broke the silence.

“How long has it been?”

“Since what?” Kai asked looking up. Under the table, his leg was bouncing both with nerves and because of his ADHD. He was glad it didn’t show and that they were far enough apart that Zane couldn’t feel it 

“Since you knew.” 

“Only a few months, like i said. Maybe 3. It was probably longer and i just didn’t realise it. I’m not really sure, honestly. What about you?”

“A few weeks, i believe. Like you, I’m not really sure.” Kai nodded but smiled slightly. 

“That is something i never imagined you saying.”

“I don’t know everything.” Zane said, earning a laugh. 

“No one does.”

“That's true.”

 

After a few hours of talking and eating and laughing, the two left, walking out together, but not holding hands or anything. Kai gave a quick goodbye before getting in his car and tried to start his car, but it wouldn’t start.

“Damn it.” He said, trying again and again, until he gave up.

“What's wrong?” Zane asked, coming back over. 

“My car wont start.” Kai said with a sigh “and i can’t exactly afford a new battery.”

“Let me give me you a ride home.” Zane said, smiling slightly.

“Are you sure? You don't have anything you need to do?”

“No. I’m free today.”

“Ok.” Kai smiled slightly, pulled his keys outs of the ignition and tucked his wallet into his pocket before locking the car and following Zane back to his care. Zane, being a gentleman, opened the door for him and let him go in before closing the door. Kai buckled his seatbelt and gave Zane a smile as he climbed in too and started the car.

 

Kai gave directions and soon they pulled up in front of hs small house he shared with Nya. 

“Thanks.” Kai smiled and started to get out, but paused and gave Zane a kiss on the cheek before he got out and went up to the door and went inside.

  
  


**Jay: had Mr Zane responded yet or said anything**

**Kai: Don’t say Mr Zane. Say Zane. Its awkward. And yes. He did.**

**Jay: What did he said**

**Kai: none of your business.**

**Jay: awe come on**

**Kai: ugh fine**

**Kai: (screenshot of the short conversation)**

**Jay: Oooooh. Does that make you a thing now?**

**Kai(blushing): I don’t know. We met up, but it just felt awkward but slight normal at the same time.**

**Jay: probably a good sign.**

  
  


Kai rolled his eyes at his friend and  sprawled out on the couch. Nya came in a moment later, shouting a goodbye over her shoulder. She had spent the night at Skylors house.

“I thought you weren’t home.” She said, looking puzzled.

“Car wouldn’t start. Someone was nice and gave me a ride home.” He had decided that she didn’t need to know about Zane yet. 

  
  


After a few days of on and off texting, I got a call from Zane asking if i wanted to see a movie later when he got off work in a few hours (around 2 since it was summer). My schedule had changed so i worked from open (six) to eleven and had wednesdays off. I normally devoted the rest of the day to whatever, sometimes doing youtube, sometimes relaxing until Nya got home around 3 or 4 from hanging out with friends. I agreed and asked what movie and he said it was a surprise. This got me nervous, as he knew i hated scary movies and i didn’t know what this could mean. Was he going to take me to a scary movie to be able to comfort me? Was he going to take me to a normal movie like a comedy or romance or something. There was a movie i wanted to see called Love, Simon, but it wasn’t out yet, sadly. It was about a gay high schooler who was scared to come out and the dram behind when another kid comes out anonymously and they get talking and he was possibly revealed as Gay. 

 

When it was closer to one, i got up from the couch, took a shower, and changed into a pair of jeans and a band tee for Set It Off. I sat back on the couch and waited for Zane to pick me up like he said he would. 

 

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell and blinked, checking my phone. It was 2:30. I didn’t remember falling asleep. Zane was probably here. I knew the school was only 15 minutes from here, 20 with traffic.

“Shit.” I muttered as i looked at myself in my camera, seeing i looked perfectly fine. I got up and answered the door, with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. I accidentally fell asleep.” I said, letting him in so i could go grab my keys. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“I only rang twice.” he said, meaning he had been here less than five minutes. I nodded with a slight smile as i came back with my keys, ready to go. Again, he opened the door for me, being a gentleman as i got into his car.

  
  


“Still not going to tell me what movie we’re seeing?”

“No.” He chuckled. 

“Whyyyyyy.” 

“I want it to be a surprise.”

 

It was a scary movie. I didn’t bother to remember the title. Zane comforted me during the scary parts and had an arm around me to do so. I would scream every now and then along with other people in the theater and i was tense the whole movie, but i was glad for Zanes comfort and him being there. One scene was particularly bad that i was so terrified, i could barely breath. Zane ended up kissing me to calm me down. I practically melted into a puddle when he did and i kissed back, everything in that moment disappearing but him.  

  
  


A few more dates went similar, usually ending in kissing. we had never talked about the labels of being boyfriends but we sure were something.

 

“Are we a real thing?” I asked one night as we just hung out on his couch watching a movie.

“What do you mean?” he shifted, moving his arm around my shoulders to hold me closer

“Like, are we boyfriends or significant others or whatever the heck people call themselves?”

“Boyfriends.” He replied. “I had assumed so. Are we not? Is something wrong with that?”

“No. Nothing’s wrong with that. I was just checking. I had thought of it as an unspoken thing that was obvious, but i wasn’t sure. I’m glad we are.” I leaned against him, smiling a bit.


End file.
